Legend of The Griffonstone
by AEStarWars
Summary: After recovering from Master Chen and the fake Anacondrai, Lloyd finds something suspicious about his family, and that he has a namesake, so he goes and researches his namesake, trying to track him down. Little does he know that something evil is in the midst. Darker Story and Canon Universe. Rated T for violence, swear words and minor suggestive theme. Completed.
1. Chapter 1: The Finding

Chapter 1

 **For anybody new here, there will be… Please read (and review if you can) my stories and don't ask about my author name.**

 **This is my first Ninjago Fanfiction! This fanfiction takes place after Season 4, the one with Master Chen and the Tournament of Elements. This is partially an AU, Enjoy!**

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, or as most people know him, the Green Ninja, had just finished getting back to the normal lifestyle after the Fake Anacondrai invaded. His father, Garmadon, was banished to the Cursed Realm. But they were still using his dojo.

Lloyd saw the rows of pillars and wood wall frames, the floor was also wood, the rest was white. That went to all the rooms.

Lloyd was just walking in the Dojo, thinking of all the memories he has of his father. He saw his uncle, Wu and his mother, Misako speaking and holding a purple photo frame that he never seen before. Wu was a man who wore a farmer's hat and had a long, white beard. Misako was a woman who had grey hair. Lloyd became interested, so he peeked through the door

"It's sad that my brother had to sacrifice himself" Wu nodded his head to show it

"He had to do what he has to do… and I already forgave him about the letter" Misako told her brother-in-law

"Yes, I realised that it was the same letter I was about to send until Lloyd stopped me!" Wu exclaimed

Lloyd was shocked, he probably had a namesake?! Why didn't his parents and uncle, tell him!

"It was?! That's surprising!" Misako exclaimed, it was really surprising since that led to Master Chen stealing the letter from Wu

Jay, the Blue Ninja of lightning came into the room and told them it was time for training the kids in the Dojo, in the training room. To Lloyd's relief, the elders left the photo on the table that they were sitting beside. When all of the people vacated the room. Lloyd snuck in. He saw a tall bookshelf filled with books, this must be the archive room.

He went to the photo frame and saw a younger Wu who didn't have the beard nor his trademark hat, but blonde hair and a younger version of his mother who wore light pink lipstick and had brown hair instead of grey. Then, he went to see his namesake. He then became shocked at the blonde, long hair, green gi wearing man standing in the middle of the two people in the picture. Even the green eyes told it.

He was his own namesake!

Wait… this might be a person that might be exactly the same, but different. He had a partially different face. He then checked the back, since that's where his parents keep the names of the people in the photos.

The names read Wu Garmadon, Misako Garmadon and Lloyd Griffonstone

Lloyd sighed in relief, for the second time in the day, so this guy wasn't him. This guy was Lloyd Griffonstone.

A sudden wave of curiosity hit him, who was this Lloyd Griffonstone, where did he come from and why did his family keep it a secret from him.

This was all very interesting. If he was normal, then his uncle would've told the Ninja and Lloyd, unless no one asked him if he had any other friends. But the Ninja did ask him and he lied to them.

So Lloyd Griffonstone was not apparently normal. He stopped Wu from becoming his father, that's not something a normal person would do. Lloyd quickly put the photo back and went to the bookshelf in the same room. The bookshelf contained many books and supposedly had scrolls written by the first Spinjitzu Master. He searched the entire bookshelf, and then took a few books.

After a thorough search though the books Lloyd never saw before, he took, The Garmadon Family, Lloyd Griffonstone: Life of a friend, History of Ninjago and Maps of Ninjago. He made sure his family nor friends spotted him, since he figured that his family did not want him to know about Lloyd Griffonstone, and his friends will ask too many questions.

Because Lloyd was wise, he stuffed the books in a cotton bag and started to walk to his room. He saw all the Elemental Masters sitting together in the dining room, it was the normal wood texture, but there was a big table and a lot of lamps

"Hey Lloyd! We were just talking about what will happen now, wanna join?" Jay, Blue Ninja of Lightning, asked

"Nah! You guys talk, I'll go to my room!" Lloyd denied and started galloping to his room

"Do you think Lloyd is being extra weird today?" Zane, the white ninja of ice, asked

"Yeah" Kai answered

"He must have a lot of things in his head" Cole, the black ninja of earth, suggested

"Karloff think Cole is right!" Karloff, the master of metal, seconded

"I think we should go see him" Neuro, the master of the mind, told everyone

"I think I should" Cole suggested

"Ooh! Me too!" Jay exclaimed

"I would certainly like to" Zane agreed

"Count me in" Kai told everyone

So, the four ninja went to see what Lloyd was doing. Lloyd is more into video games and comics then history, so guess the Ninja's surprise when they saw Lloyd read a history book.

"Then Lloyd became instant friends with Garmadon" Lloyd mumbled "And the Serpentine were defeated for a while until Master Chen decided to invade the heart of Ninjago, Ninjago City."

The Ninja wondered what it could mean, they didn't hear anything, but they saw Lloyd's mouth moving.

"Lloyd reading books?! That's weird!" Cole exclaimed

"Almost as weird as if Cole cooked good food" Jay teased Cole

"Hey! I cook good Violet Berry Soup!" Cole exclaimed

"Sadly Lloyd made it taste bad" Zane pointed out "And that was long ago"

Lloyd turned back, to see the Ninja, he gasped and quickly closed the book

"How much did you hear?" Lloyd asked

"Just you reading… something, nothing else" Jay answered

"Get out!" Lloyd sharply exclaimed

"Okay, Okay, geez!" Kai breathed as the four Ninja got out

"Why do you think Lloyd was being so defensive?" Jay asked

"I dunno, but he is being suspicious" Kai squinted

Indeed, Lloyd was being suspicious, but Lloyd really couldn't afford anyone to know that he was researching someone who was so obscure, yet, he apparently did a lot for Ninjago and it's history.

While Lloyd was reading, a ghost on the Dark Island sensed it. The Ghost appeared on the Dark Island and saw a lot of trees everywhere, this ghost was in a forest. The ghost was full black with dark particles around it, he wore the dark helmet. Though not the exact helmet Garmadon wore when he met the overlord.

"If the Green Ninja is searching for my nephew, then I shall be able to rule Ninjago again… like I always did!" The ghost cackled, this ghost sounded exactly like Garmadon "And the people will hail me as Overlord… Griffonstone!"

The Dark Overlord then thought of his nephew, how he hated him, and he hated his brother. He will kill Lloyd Griffonstone for destroying the empire that his master so carefully created, for killing his partner and for taking what should've been his.

If it hadn't been for that letter that his brother sent without consulting him.

"Overlord, you look extra happy" A serpent ghost, who looked like an Anacondrai General came to him

"The Prophecy of the Two Lloyds will come, and we will finally fulfil the wishes of my master, by killing the Golden Ninja" Griffonstone told the General

"Finally, I will be free!" The General exclaimed and left to tell the news

Griffonstone will finally take the ones he's been waiting for so long, Lloyd Griffonstone and the one he didn't want to be born, Lloyd Garmadon. Griffonstone did an evil laugh which shook the entire island.

In the dojo, Sensei Wu Garmadon was meditating when he heard the evil laugh. It sounded so much like his brother, but the presence was a little different. Wu gasped loudly, that's when Misako came into the room.

"What is it?" Misako asked

"Lord Griffonstone!" Wu exclaimed

Misako was shocked then, and both of them didn't say a word

 **This is my first Ninjago fanfiction, I tried my best, so if it's bad, please tell me that in the reviews. Good or Bad, please review, though I'm not forcing you.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: SUSPICIONS FROM THE SENSEI_**


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions from the Sensei

Chapter 2

 **I was not supposed to update this today! Because I do four stories at the same time. I update every story 2-3 days away from each other, I calculated it, and two chapters from the same story will need two weeks. I just did one week because I have two people who like this story, also the fact that I have a lot of inspiration for this story.**

 **Oh yeah… this comes before the upcoming Season 5, but after Season 4**

Misako's shock wore off after a long while. Then she regained the sense to talk

"How?" She asked

"I don't know, but I sensed Overlord Griffonstone's presence!" Wu exclaimed

"This doesn't make sense! I mean all of us saw Lloyd use his powers to kill Griffonstone!" Misako noted, alarmed

"Remember, he didn't kill the overlord with his blade, so his spirit is bound to do something" Wu reminded

"But it's still alarming!" Misako waved her arms around

Wu and Misako decided to tell the Ninja, who were in their respective rooms. They went to their rooms

In the Dark Island, Overlord Griffonstone was gleaming. He walked to the former working field for the Garmatron, instead, a bigger super weapon was being built by the same stone army Lord Garmadon once ruled.

"My lord, we are nearing the completion of the ultimate weapon" General Kozu, a stone general who was made of stone, wore a similar helmet to Griffonstone, and was wearing black armour, reported

"Good. I want the Super Star Destroyer ready by the time Garmadon's son begins his journey" The ghost smiled "Get back to work!"

"Yes, my overlord" Kozu went to leave, but Griffonstone stopped him

"And tell everyone there has been a rank change!" Griffonstone exclaimed "I declare myself Emperor again… like I was before my family stopped me!"

Kozu left. Griffonstone said 'his family' in disgust. Griffonstone had strong hate for his family. He knew how to revive people. He would revive his family once it is done.

Maybe everyone except his brother and nephew. But he thought that his parents would be impressed with the corruption he will make. He wanted to impress his parents and… force himself inside his sister in law. The one he thinks should be his wife.

They were too old to do the deed anyway. When Griffonstone was young, he would never think of those things. But he was far from good. He was evil for 147 years, how would he change now?

He was evil when his master convinced that his brother and then his brother's girlfriend was against him, so he betrayed his brother and all the other elemental masters for the favour of his master. His master ruled for years until Lloyd Griffonstone became a Ninja.

Griffonstone thought that his master was unworthy of controlling the Serpentine Army they had. So he finished his master's rule, permanently. Then, he took his master's title as Emperor, and he forged a Mega Weapon, a weapon that Lloyd Griffonstone then stole.

Griffonstone then thought to stop these train of thoughts because it was making him angry, since Lloyd Griffonstone and his elemental friends always won. This made him more determined to defeat the Lloyds, once and for all.

As his he always said, Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hate, Hate leads to the Dark Side of Spinjitsu.

It was true, his fear of losing made him angry, at the elemental masters, then, that anger towards them turned to hate, and his hate made him dark.

Meanwhile, in Garmadon's Dojo, Sensei Wu was looking at a picture of him and Lloyd Griffonstone duelling Emperor Griffonstone. Wu looked at his younger self, then to Lloyd Griffonstone, they looked very similar, with the blonde hair, heck, even the body shape was same. He saw Lloyd Griffonstone using a golden elemental blade. He saw himself using a Nin-Jô, a common weapon consisting of a long, bamboo stick. He heard that a reporter had taken the photo, who got killed by a snake while running. Later, Wu found it on the ground and decided to put it in a photo frame.

He liked Lloyd Griffonstone. The man had came into their lives when they found him bruised and unconscious in front of the entrance of their father's monastery that was lot later, burned by the Hypnobrai.

Wu walked a bit, with a cup of tea, he drank the green tea and saw Cole trying to cook. Wu then realised that dinner was going to be horrible that day. Wu decided not to show his thoughts, but to keep walking. He heard sounds of pages flapping and Lloyd mumbling. He went in, the aged man opened the door a bit, and he heard a bell ringing, machines working and then footsteps. This was weird.

He went into the room and saw it clothes on the floor, rock posters, the common wooden walls and a big painting of Master Chen, Lord Garmadon's evil Sensei. _'Teenagers these days'_ Wu thought, nodding his head a bit.

"Hey uncle!" Lloyd greeted nervously

"Hello nephew. I heard sounds that aren't supposed to be in your room, any explanation?" Wu asked, frowning

Lloyd gulped, he didn't want to reveal his research, especially so early. This was the wrong time! He hated lying

Lloyd then realised he didn't have to lie, he could just tell a half-truth

"I built this new feature in this room, that allows me to have two rooms in the space of one room" Lloyd answered and then remembered "And it activates through the door!"

"Uh huh" Wu said, not entirely convinced

Wu left, thinking why it would activate through the door, this was all very suspicious. What was Lloyd hiding, he knew that in his mind, Lloyd was too… upstanding and content to hide any adult content. Wu nodded his head, this would be a mystery hard to solve.

When Lloyd saw Wu out of hearing range, he closed the door and the room flipped back into a room full of books and a desk. Lloyd then continued to read about his namesake.

Wu then went back to his room in the dojo. He sensed a lot of darkness active lately, he wanted to meditate to see what was going on.

Wu sat, cross legged, in the middle of a small mat, surrounded by smoke. He has been doing this for a while now. So he could find what his nephew was hiding, and the source of the darkness. He didn't know if Lord Griffonstone was actually behind this.

He closed his eyes and saw a blonde figure in front of him, he realised that his soul was not in the real world. But the blonde…

"Hello Wu, I believe it's been a while!" The blonde greeted

"Lloyd Griffonstone" Wu whispered

"Yes, it's me" Lloyd Griffonstone's voice was a tad bit deeper than Lloyd Garmadon's "I came here to warn you!"

"Warn me? About what?" Wu asked as he saw the scene change to a wooden room filled with photos of his history

"You're suspicions may be right… I should've defeated that motherfucker I call my uncle with my blade!" Old Lloyd exclaimed

"Language!" Wu chided Old Lloyd

"I know, but after all he had done to me… I still can't forgive him" Old Lloyd replied "But be very careful and keep your eyes open, remember, this is Griffonstone we're talking about!"

"I will!" Wu nodded his head as he went back to the living plane of reality

 **Remember, I update every two weeks. Also, I will call Lloyd Griffonstone 'Old Lloyd' and Lloyd Garmadon 'Lloyd'. Tell me in the reviews if you can figure out what I've been hinting very vaguely.**


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away

Chapter 3

 **Wow… I'm writing these chapters quick! And also, my school holidays started, so I'll be able to update every two days, and that counts for all my stories, so every chapter will be posted every 11 days, a good improvement from 15 days**

 **The character 'Overlord Griffonstone' is not the Overlord seen in the end of Season 2 and Rebooted. And also, Overlord Griffonstone is renamed to Emperor Griffonstone**

Lloyd was very captivated

He was in his room, still researching, he found something about his namesake that he never knew before. Apparently, the Garmadons were not the only people he knew.

He also knew the parents of the Four Ninja.

This was very interesting, since Kai wanted to know more about his parents, they already knew Jay, Cole and Zane's parents, but Kai only had his mother for two years and his father died a few weeks before Kai became a Ninja.

Lloyd wondered how Kai would react to that, he heard the door open, so he stood up and all the walls turned around so his normal room was back, he decided to turn on the speakers.

"Hey Lloyd, what's up?" Lloyd heard a voice ask, it was Jay

"Everything's good, how 'bout you?" Lloyd asked back

"I'm good too, Sensei told me to check on you, since you've been in your room for days!" Jay noted

"Oh… how long?" Lloyd asked, not knowing how long he's been reading

"Three days!" Jay answered "Come on! Zane's making breakfast!"

Lloyd cheered on the inside, Zane made the best food! But he needed a lie to divert the others away from his plans. The green Ninja began racking his mind for a lie. The two Ninja gone to the table before Lloyd could establish a lie.

When they all sat on the table, they saw Zane coming in, with no food!

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, to see a weird helmet being put on his head

"Tell us what's going on!" Kai exclaimed, with a dangerous tone

"I was uh… sleeping the whole time!" Lloyd lied, only to hear a beep

"You have a lie detector on your head!" Jay exclaimed "Made by me!"

"Uh oh!" Lloyd exclaimed "Is Sensei here?"

"No. He went out" Zane answered "Now tell us what we want!"

"I was researching" Lloyd settled on an half-truth, he heard a ding

"Researching? But I didn't see any books in your room, this thing is bugged!" Jay groaned

"No, it's not!" Lloyd exclaimed, sweating from fear "I hid the books!" He heard another ding

"Oh… researching what?" Cole asked

"Something you don't know" Lloyd answered, he heard another ding

"Yes, answer my question!" Cole exclaimed

"That was my answer" Lloyd said, looking at the others like it was obvious

"Really?" Jay asked, frowning

Lloyd then had no choice, he quickly took off the helmet and started running, as fast as he could

"The Ninja are corrupted and are trying to attack me! I am outnumbered!" Lloyd shouted, lying, he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice

"What!" Sensei Wu exclaimed

"Well, I guess we should capture them" Nya sadly replied "Sorry Kai!"

Nya and Wu went to fighting stances, taking the Ninja in surprise, Lloyd kept running while all of the others were fighting, Lloyd turned the room around and began packing all the books he had in his room. Lloyd now had to go against time to pack all the books, he was very concerned of what will happen if he was found, he started sweating very much as he put all his books into a bag, he put some food supplies and two power cells, he might need those.

Meanwhile, the fight was still going on, everyone was tired, Kai decided to talk

"We are not corrupted! Lloyd told you a lie!" Kai exclaimed

"Yeah, right! Lloyd never lies!" Nya exclaimed

"My Lie detector results never lies!" Jay lifted out Lloyd's lie profile, there were two lies, one with helmet, one without helmet

"What?! It says here that the corrupted Ninja was a lie!" Wu exclaimed

"We must get to Lloyd immediately!" Nya exclaimed as they all went looking for Lloyd

Lloyd was packing his last book when he heard footsteps, he stood up and gone to the middle of the room, he had turned the automation wall spin feature off temporarily, he gasped and pulled the lever, but it was too late, the Ninja, Wu and Nya were together and looking at the Green Ninja

"Young Nephew! You will tell me what's going on!" Wu exclaimed

Lloyd tried to think of words, but then settled on saying "You will never catch me alive!"

Lloyd quickly put the last book in his bag and then jumped out of a window, making Lloyd get out of the Dojo and glass shards everywhere.

"Someones probably been playing too much video games!" Jay noted

"Lloyd hasn't been even playing video games lately!" Zane exclaimed

"Should we go after him?" Cole asked

"What kinda question is that? Of course we should go after him!" Kai exclaimed

"Then let's go!" Nya exclaimed

The four Ninja summoned their elemental dragons, the dragons were, well, dragons, but textured with the element of the one who summoned it. They all got on their respective dragons, Nya jumped on the fire dragon with her brother, Kai. Wu jumped on the earth dragon. They went the way Lloyd jumped out, and they kept going straight, thinking that Lloyd ran after jumping out of the window.

Instead, Lloyd was hiding in a bush, right beside the front of the dojo, he went out of the bush, to see Misako, his mother, coming back from doing groceries, she had her bags on a trolley.

"Hello Lloyd! What are you doing with this bag?" Misako asked

"I'm going on a journey!" Lloyd truthfully exclaimed, he was going to do the journey once he figured out where his namesake lived, but now, he had to figure it out while the journey happened

"For what?" Misako asked

"To find for a legend, that I think might be real" Lloyd answered

"Okay, good luck! and remember, every journey begins with the first step!" Misako told Lloyd as the young Ninja began walking away from the Dojo

When Lloyd was away from the Dojo, he began heading for Ninjago City, where he would probably be able to buy a disguise and hide within the crowd. For this, he needed to be inconspicuous.

Meanwhile, the Ninja came back from their search for Lloyd, because they deduced that Lloyd tricked them. They landed their dragons to see Misako putting down the groceries

"Misako, have you seen Lloyd?" Wu asked

"Yes, he walked out of the front entrance, going forward from there 2 hours ago!"

"Gah! He tricked us!" Jay exclaimed

"How?" Misako asked, confused

"We were chasing him!" Cole exclaimed

"Oh! Whoops!" Misako mumbled

The Ninja began taking their elemental dragons the way Lloyd actually ran

He kept walking on the ground, occasionally seeing a big rock, but he was walking on forest, whenever he saw a river, he would drink. He kept walking until he saw his watch, it was 1:25 PM, he saw the Ninja's Elemental Dragons in the distance, coming his way, quickly.

Lloyd jumped into a bush, hiding in it, until he heard the Ninja talking, he split the bush a bit, to see what the Ninja were saying.

The Ninja were on the ground.

"So, my computer says that in walking speed, Lloyd should be here!" Zane exclaimed, his robotic body's silver metal gleaming in the sunlight  
"Well, you're obviously wrong! Lloyd is not here!" Cole exclaimed

"Guys, I think I see Lloyd!" Jay exclaimed, Lloyd gulped

"Where?!" Everyone except Jay and Lloyd asked

"I can see light green on that bush!" Jay pointed his finger the exact other way than Lloyd, who sighed in relief

The Ninja picked up the bush, to see a small statue covered in slime

"Eww!" Everyone, except for Lloyd, exclaimed in unison

"I think we should get outta here!" Cole exclaimed

"Yeah, I agree with you!" They took their elemental dragons and left, that took 6 minutes of Lloyd's time.

Lloyd continued going, knowing that as far as the Ninja and his family was concerned, he was lost. He would come back once he found Lloyd Griffonstone.

Meanwhile, in the Dojo, the Ninja told Wu of what happened

"What?!" Wu exclaimed

"Yeah… sorry Sensei" Jay tried to apologise

"Lloyd's lost!" Misako gasped "Oh no!"

"I think we should put some lost person posters!" Zane exclaimed

"Yeah… good idea guys! I think we should start with Jamanakai Village!" Kai exclaimed as they started to work on the posters

 **Now, it's a chase between the Ninja, and Lloyd! Now, Lloyd will have to find his namesake without getting caught by his friends, which is double trouble since one sight of him and he will be given to the Ninja. Keep reading this story if you want to know what happens!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: CLOSER TO THE SEARCH_**


	4. Chapter 4: Ninjago Archives

Chapter 4

Lloyd was walking through the forest, it was a pretty long way to Ninjago City, but it was worth it, at least to himself, to find his namesake. He could always summon his elemental dragon, but that would lead to him being sighted.

It was now 7:55 pm, it was almost time for him to rest, especially the fact that he was on the move. He would set up a campfire and try to build a natural hideout. This would be difficult.

Lloyd was very tired from all the walking, and he certainly needed rest. So he used his elements to chop some trees with a axe-shaped earth aura, put rocks to use as a bed and put the wood into a campfire shape with his main element, power.

The lit the fire with green fire, so the wood cackled with the fire, as the area glowed green, camouflaging the environment, which was also green.

Lloyd began poking a long stick on marshmallows, he put five marshmallows until he started putting small sausages on the stick, making dinner and dessert. He put the food-filled stick on the fire. After five minutes, he began eating first the small sausages, then the marshmallows.

This was Lloyd's dinner for the day. He figured that he needed new clothes, clothes that will help him blend in with normal people.

But he couldn't do anything. He just began resting his head on a small stone, and laid down on the big stone right in front of the small one, it was hard, but it was a makeshift bed. He began closing his eyes, then he realised that the Ninja might find him, if they went out at night.

Lloyd relit the fire and then rested on the rocks, he wasn't sleepy yet, and Sensei Wu wasn't here, so Lloyd decided to read a bit more. Lloyd shrugged and got out a book by random, it was a Lloyd Griffonstone book. Lloyd turned to where the red string was. He continued his research. He found out the Garmadons weren't the only ones that knew of Lloyd Griffonstone. A Spinjitzu Master of an unidentified element, now Librarian of the Ninjago Archives, knew of Lloyd Griffonstone. There was a picture of the librarian under the picture, she had jet black hair, a face similar to Misako and

His next location was Ninjago City now, but to go to Ninjago Central, where the Ninjago Archives were located. Lloyd will find this librarian. The Green Ninja looked at the line to find the name of the librarian, Nancy. So he needed to find this 'Nancy', and ask her about the whereabouts of Lloyd Griffonstone.

Lloyd was proud of himself for finding all this alone. Lloyd began fully resting on the rocks and then he quickly shut his eyes. The smooth light of the campfire soothed him as he slept.

Lloyd woke up at the sound of birds chirping. Lloyd looked at his watch, it was 6:55. The Ninja wake up at 8:00, so he was lucky. To quicken this. Lloyd removed any evidence of himself being in the place he slept. So he removed the campfire and hid all the wood and ashes. It took ten minutes and it was 7:05. He didn't have to scatter the stones, since it would look like it was naturally placed there.

Then Lloyd summoned a motorcycle with his elements and rode to Ninjago City.

It was a 55 minute journey with a motorcycle. The time Lloyd set foot on Ninjago City was the time the Ninja woke up.

It was Wednesday, so the Ninja had to do Sunrise Exercise, the Ninja groaned at the fact

"Morning! Morning! Morning Morning!" Sensei Wu exclaimed "Before Sunrise exercise, we need to talk about something, really important"

The Ninja perked up at that, Sensei's tone made it sound like danger was happening.

"What's happening Sensei?" Kai asked

"There has been a disturbance, in the force" Wu told all the Ninja

"Huh?" Cole asked

"I fear one of my old enemies are returning to the physical plane!" Wu exclaimed

"Who? Who?" Jay asked, concerned

"The Emperor!" Wu exclaimed

"Who's the emperor? Ninjago is Democratic!" Kai noted

"He goes by Griffonstone!" Wu exclaimed "I am helpless against this enemy, so if you see him, run!"

"Why run? I thought you told us to come here to be ready!" Cole asked, looking around the big, empty room

"Only one person can defeat the Emperor!" Wu exclaimed "And I haven't seen him for years!"

"How many?" Cole asked

"Ever since the end of the Serpentine Wars!" Wu exclaimed

"That long?" Jay asked

"Yes, that long" Wu answered, and then left

The Ninja decided to get ready anyway, if Sensei Wu was helpless against the Emperor, whomever he was, they had to be ready in case the only person that could defeat him doesn't come. So, because of that, they stopped working on lost posters, and they knew that if there was danger, they would automatically spot Lloyd.

Meanwhile, in Ninjago City Central, Lloyd saw a huge building. Lloyd was still wearing his Ninja Suit, because the librarian probably wont tell if Lloyd was looking like a normal citizen. Lloyd came in, and went to the librarian table. He saw the librarian, she was Nancy! It was certain, since the face looked same, but she had more wrinkles and grey hair, she was the same, heck, even the name tag on her chest said so.

"Hello, we hadn't had Ninja here in a while, so you're the prophesied Green Ninja, are you not?" Nancy asked

"Yes, you were a friend of, shall I say, Lloyd Griffonstone?" Lloyd asked

"Yes, In fact, I was his student!" Nancy exclaimed

"What?!" Lloyd had a hard time keeping his voice down at that reveal

"Yes, why do you want to know about Master Griffonstone?" Nancy asked

"I researched about him, he's my namesake, I am Lloyd Garmadon!" Lloyd exclaimed softly

"What? I saw you as a baby, wow, you've grown!" Nancy commented

Nancy told Lloyd to meet Nancy at 12:00, which was when her day shift finished. Lloyd looked at his watch, it was 8:25, this would be a long wait.

 **Hopefully I can get through this story without rushing too much! Hopefully! I actually intended Lloyd to start getting out of the Dojo in Chapter 5, but I did it instead in Chapter 3 because I had no more plans.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: SETTING UP_**


	5. Chapter 5: Nancy Silvernut

Chapter 5

 **From now on, this story will only focus on Lloyd, so I'll let you know that Emperor Griffonstone is still plotting to take over Ninjago, and the Ninja are continuing their somewhat normal lives.**

Lloyd was bored and interested at the same time, apparently, the name Griffonstone, was also the name of a stone with magical properties, which, for years Lloyd Griffonstone and Nancy Silvernut, which was the full name of librarian, tried to hunt down.

Nancy apparently was a lot younger than displayed, Lloyd Griffonstone was the same age as Garmadon, which is 95, but Nancy is 44 years old, but Lloyd had no idea how her hair was grey at such a young age.

Lloyd closed the book as he sensed Nancy coming to him. Lloyd checked his watch, it was 12:00 pm, that meant her shift was over.

"Ok, now we will go to my house" Nancy told Lloyd, who followed her

They both went in a black S.U.V, it was a normal size SUV. Lloyd sat on the front seat while Nancy drove.

"Anyway, so I read your bio, your bio in a book about Lloyd Griffonstone, 44 years old?" Lloyd asked

"Oh, I wore a grey wig, at Master's insistence! I have no idea why" Nancy exclaimed as she took off the wig, revealing neck-length blonde hair

Lloyd was stunned, she looked a lot younger without the grey hair. Lloyd wondered why Lloyd Griffonstone wanted her disguised. So Lloyd looked at all the cars outside, to prevent Nancy from thinking that he was staring.

A bit later, they both went into a seemingly small house, it had white walls and a blue, triangular roof. Nancy opened the door and Lloyd let himself in, then Nancy flicked a switch, revealing stairs that go underground. Everything was dark until Nancy flicked another switch, which turned on the lights. Lloyd looked around and saw an entire training room, under the house! The whole room was dark blue, and there were all kinds of weapons hanging around.

There was also the traditional Ninja training course and behind that was an area, that had nothing.

Lloyd went to the empty area when he heard an elemental blade activating.

"If you want to meet my Master, you have to prove yourself!" Nancy exclaimed, she was now holding a silver elemental blade

Nancy threw an elemental blade at Lloyd, who caught and activated them to see that it was a green elemental blade.

"Where'd you get this?" Lloyd wondered aloud

"Oh, it belonged to my Master!" Nancy exclaimed

Nancy then gone into a stance, Lloyd repeated Nancy's moves. Nancy then began attacking Lloyd with her elemental blade. Lloyd wasn't used to this accuracy and speed, so it caught him off guard, but he managed to balance himself.

"Could you do it a bit slower?" Lloyd asked

"An enemy never listens, you're lucky you're not facing Emperor Griffonstone!" Nancy exclaimed as she began spinning her elemental blade so much, that it created a magical, grey aura around her

Lloyd had a hard time defending himself from the aura, and decided to dodge. He did that and Nancy stopped her attack. Nancy quickly jumped high and then did a side slash, Lloyd was put off by the speed of the attacks, and began to do attacks he knew with equal speed, which actually tired him since he was using attacks optimised for his speed, which was a lot slower than the speed Nancy was utilising.

Nancy took advantage of his tiredness to send Lloyd flying and then he was lying down on the training room, defeated.

"You were persistent, a good quality!" Nancy noted "Though you still have a lot to learn, young Garmadon!"

"I learnt almost everything from Sensei Wu!" Lloyd exclaimed

"How many years?" Nancy asked

"About… 4 years?" Lloyd made the answer sound like a question

"4 years?" Nancy asked, clearly trying to hold back laughter "I trained for 40 years! No wonder I beat you!" Lloyd grumbled at that "Sorry for being a bit mean"

"You think?" Lloyd asked, a lot annoyed

"Anyway, you would be a good student to Master Griffonstone, so I want you to have this second Green Elemental Blade, oh! And this new Ninja suit!" Nancy gave Lloyd the items

Later, Lloyd was wearing the suit. It was green with part-gold armour. It was similar to his ZX suit, but instead, it had inscriptions on the chest area. The back of the Ninja suit had an embedded bag, which was stuck by velcro. That's why it had a utility belt, to hold his two new Green Elemental Blades.

Lloyd ripped off the bag and moved all his stuff from his backpack to his new embedded bag. Then he stuck the bag back on his back. Nancy offered Lloyd a map to Lloyd Griffonstone's living areas, which was in a cave far, far away from Ninjago.

"If Sensei Wu, or any of his friends, except for Lloyd Griffonstone himself, ask, you never saw me!" Lloyd warned

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind!" Nancy exclaimed, she didn't have to say that to anyone, since she took a break from the library, since she was going to follow Lloyd secretly.

Lloyd went out of the house, the new Ninja Suit gave him good disguise. It was now 1:30 pm, he knew that was the time the Ninja have lunch, so he was safe. He summoned his elemental dragon and flew out of Ninjago City.

First, Lloyd needed to go to Kan'tinua Village, which was in the west side of Ninjago. Lloyd was a bit confused, as he never heard of Kan'tinua Village. Lloyd then realised that Lloyd Griffonstone somehow wanted his location to be a mystery, so this unheard village being the first step would be very confusing, and there were a lot of villages that Lloyd never heard of in that map.

Lloyd went out of the city, only to be headed into a barren desert, but the map said that Kan'tinua Village was that way, he discarded his elemental dragon, which disappeared, and then summoned his elemental bike to keep going.

Lloyd was blissfully unaware that Nancy following Lloyd with her Elemental Jeep. It was a silver jeep. Nancy made sure Lloyd wouldn't see her.

"Well Lloyd, you've taken your first step into a bigger world" Nancy whispered, from afar

 **The Journey Starts!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: ACROSS THE LANDS_**


	6. Chapter 6: Across the Lands

Chapter 6

 **Hello there! Here is the new chapter, where Lloyd is journeying.**

Lloyd was tired, but persistent. He went west and then the map said to go into a cave, it was very small, he thought he would arrive in the desert again, but to his surprise, he came out seeing a toxic area, with a narrow path made of stone, that seemed like it could break any moment.

Toxic smoke was everywhere, except for where the path was. Lloyd tried to take a first step on the path, but the path rumbled under his foot and he quickly took off his foot from the path, how'd he get through this?

Lloyd thought of Nancy, she must've come here multiple times. 'Anyway, you would be a good student to Master Griffonstone', Lloyd remembered that line from Nancy, Lloyd had this feeling it had a hint.

'Good Student', Lloyd knew that a student learns, and they learn from lessons… that's it!

Lloyd racked his memories for any knowledge he had that might get him through this toxic way.

Then, Lloyd remembered training with the Ninja, when he had to spar with the ninja on the top of a few sticks. Then he realised, that the Ninja told him 'Step lightly, or you'll lose your balance'.

Lloyd had an epiphany, then, he stepped like he done with the sticks, quickly, but lightly. The bridge didn't break, Lloyd was in the narrowest spot when he heard a roar, a monster came rising from the smoke, it was green and had eight large, narrow tentacles, it's eyes were red and menacing. It's mouth was large, and it's teeth were very sharp.

Lloyd gulped, now he had to fight this monster! Lloyd reflexively took his two elemental blades out of his utility belt, and then activated them. The monster then looked directly at Lloyd, who was in fear of the monster. The tension between Lloyd and the monster could be cut with a knife, since the monster wanted to eat Lloyd, who was scared.

Lloyd was in a mix of suspense and fear, he didn't know what to do. The monster roared again and lifted a tentacle. The monster tried to lower it's tentacle towards Lloyd, who jumped out of the way just in time, the Monster's tentacle smacked the ground and nearly half of the bridge broke, luckily Lloyd was not on the part of the bridge that broke, Lloyd was now on the left of the bridge. The monster then lifted another tentacle, 'Oh No!', Lloyd thought.

Lloyd then looked at his elemental blades, then he lifted them and the monster's tentacle got sliced by Lloyd's elemental blade and then the monster screamed in agony. Lloyd used this distraction to spin his elemental blade towards it's heart. But the monster was smart enough to know that it should try to grab the elemental blade. The monster was, luckily, not precise though

The monster tried to grab the blade with his remaining five tentacles. Three more tentacles of his got sliced because he held it on the green end, but when it figured out where it should hold the weapon, Lloyd moved it back to himself, and held the blade. The monster roared in disappointment and anger.

The monster's feelings made the smokes go even higher, and Lloyd knew that he should defeat this monster soon, or else he'd die and no one would know, expecting him to come back.

The Monster went to hit Lloyd with his remaining two tentacles. Lloyd jumped at the correct time and landed on top of the monster's two tentacles. The Monster lifted his tentacles up to examine Lloyd for himself. Lloyd then jumped towards his head and then killed the monster.

The monster spurted out green blood, which Lloyd nearly got splattered by,he then jumped towards the end of the bridge, and nearly made it. Lloyd then just had to climb a few seconds to finally get to the end of the bridge

"Yaaaaaaahhhh!" Lloyd cheered, which echoed everywhere due to the closed nature of the toxic area.

Lloyd then went out of the toxic area, where he saw a desert, about everything was sand and there were sand dunes. To Lloyd's relief, the winds were calm and there were no sandstorms. Lloyd looked at his map, and he saw that this was Gontroda Desert. He had to find the end of the desert, which was the Border of Earth. Nancy was right! He had a lot to learn!

Lloyd put his elemental blades strapped onto his utility belt and wore his ninja hood, and then ran towards the place he was supposed to go. He wanted to meet Lloyd saw only desert and desert, everywhere was sand.

But he had to find his namesake. He ran for a while until he decided he would go for a break, he was a bit thirsty. He saw the map for any nearby villages, his luck seemed to be in his favour, since Gontroda Village. It was 50 meters. He decided to go there. He this time, walked to save energy.

Lloyd thought about the sand in the desert. It was everywhere, it was coarse and got everywhere, unlike sand at the beach, which was smooth. Lloyd wasn't used to this and thought about how could anyone live here?

But for now, Lloyd had to go to the village for water.

 **So… Lloyd will face more monsters thought his journey, I assure you. So keep forward to that, anyway, tell me in the reviews, do you like it when I only do Lloyd's side of the story, or should I do parts of the rest of the Ninja and the Villains?** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE TWO VILLAGES_**


	7. Chapter 7: The Bar

Chapter 7

 **Hey, how do you guys feel about Legends of Chima, since I'm planning to make a sequel to this story, which will be a Ninjago and Legends of Chima crossover.**

Kai, the Red Ninja of Fire, was restless, as he walked on the wooden deck of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0. Kai was hoping that Lloyd would come back, since he cared about Lloyd like a little brother. The Ninja just finished printing posters that says that Lloyd is lost, and they could only hope it worked.

It was now fully sunny and it was seemingly an happy day, but the Ninja were very gloomy.

"Hey Kai!" A voice called the Red Ninja

Kai turned around to see the Blue Ninja, Jay, so he responded with "Yeah?"

Jay walked up to Kai with a two piles of papers on both of his hands, he gave one to Kai "Take these and post it around Ninjago!" He requested

"Sure!" Kai was all for finding Lloyd

Meanwhile, very far away, Lloyd was in a desert bar, drinking water from a big glass. The Desert bar was all sandstone, even the floors, Lloyd was sitting on a rough plastic stool next to the sandstone bar. Lloyd wasn't a heavy drinker, actually, Lloyd didn't drink, only if he was possessed, he would drink, which didn't happen… yet.

Lloyd then thought of the recent events, about Master Chen, then his adventures to find his namesake and family friend. Lloyd then heard a voice, shouting, and then whimpering. Lloyd saw a man with a scar on his left eye, armed with a sword murdering people. He had fair skin and black hair. Lloyd felt the bartender coming closer to him.

"Don't mind him, newcomer! He barges in and murders all the men and harasses all the ladies. Personally, I think he should do that to the strippers!" The bartender whispered to Lloyd

"Why did I even come here?" Lloyd mumbled, being stressed by the events in front of him, then, the murdering guy came along to him

"You look a bit suspicious, Ninja, I hadn't had a combat here in a long time!" The murder told Lloyd "What's your name, dude?" Lloyd stayed silent "Your name!"

"Err… Lloyd Garmadon?" Lloyd made the answer sound like a question

"So, your the Green Ninja huh?" The man came closer to Lloyd with a dagger, Lloyd took a breath, he smelled the smell of whiskey coming off the man "You have a big bounty on your head from different sources! And I will bring it!"

The man went to stab Lloyd, who ducked just in time, making the dagger nearly hit the bartender. Then, Lloyd heard someone say 'Hey!' from the left wing of the bar

"You don't hit the bartender!" A man with red hair and a not-so deformed face screamed and proceeded to hit the man that wanted to hit Lloyd. Every customer then came to the man who accidentally hit the bartender.

Lloyd took this as a cue to run, he wore his green ninja hood as he ran for his life out of the crazy place known as Gontroda Bar. Once Lloyd got a pretty far distance from the village, he felt sand coming onto his hands, though it was not strong, that meant a sandstorm was coming and he had to take shelter, or it was ending.

"Why did I even go to that crazy bar?" Lloyd asked himself, annoyed

He took a mobile tent and set it out on the desert. This would take a while, but he didn't have a while, so he settled in an incomplete tent and proceeded to complete the structuring from the inside, it would be hard to do it from the inside. Lloyd was feeling annoyed and tired at the same time, and it made him sweat.

The Ninja were having bad luck too. No where was Lloyd, and they wanted to find him, and quick, since Sensei Wu told them there was 'danger'. Though they didn't know what it was. Now, the Ninja were hanging posters on Jamanakai Village, the paper flapped on the bamboo houses, due to the wind.

"Any luck on your side?" Kai asked Cole, the Black Ninja

"No! You?" Cole asked back

"Nope, what about Zane?" Kai asked

"I could not find Lloyd anywhere" Zane answered

"Yeah… me neither!" Jay exclaimed

"We must keep looking, there might be a clue… or something!" Kai exclaimed, committed to looking for Lloyd

"There are no clues here!" Zane answered "Or no where else!"

Though both Lloyd and the Ninja were having bad luck, the only one who was having good luck was Emperor Griffonstone, as his Super Star Destroyer was going good. The Emperor's ghost was sitting on a throne, the exact same throne Lord Garmadon was sitting on during his stay on the dark Island. Another black coloured ghost came to the Emperor. This ghost looked a lot like Kai.

"Ah… my apprentice!" Griffonstone greeted "Status report!"

The Apprentice also sounded like Kai "My Master, The Serpentine are making the Super Star Destroyer quicker than expected. And no one important suspects a thing"  
"What do you mean, 'No one important'?" Griffonstone asked, concerned

"Sensei Wu and his sister in law knows!" The Apprentice exclaimed "Though not clearly"

"Good then, continue your work, apprentice!" Griffonstone requested

"Yes, my master!" The Apprentice left

Griffonstone cackled evilly, all was going according to his plan, Lloyd was in the journey, his army was working ahead of schedule and no one suspected anything! If things continued to go like this, he'd have Ninjago in no time!

 **Yup, I've mixed parts of the Ninja and the villains a bit. And, if everything goes to plan for me, the good guys will meet the bad guys in about… less than 10 chapters.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE TIME VILLAGE_**


	8. Chapter 8: Gontroda Fortress

Chapter 8

 **If you want to know, all of the locations I will make up will be influenced by something already made. Like for example, Gontroda Desert was influenced by Gerudo Valley from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and the planet Tatooine from Star Wars**

Lloyd Garmadon camped down until the sandstorm was over, when Lloyd determined it was safe to go out, he went out and saw the same, partially flat desert. There were a few sand dunes, Lloyd looked around, he saw Sand Dunes everywhere, and then… wait, A Stone Fortress! Lloyd pulled his bag out of his bag, making a rip sound. Lloyd then separated everything from the tent and put all the parts in the compact bag.

"I think I'll call this Ninja suit the Adventure Class Suit" Lloyd thought to himself "Because, y'know, it's optimised for adventure!"

From a distance, Lloyd was still unaware that Nancy was still following him. Nancy packed her tent too and then followed Lloyd, the desert was hard to hide in, so she was forced to use a speed potion to go to the fortress, and she hid behind the walls of the fortress.

"Lloydie Lloyd! You are so unaware of where you're heading!" Nancy mumbled as she saw Lloyd heading towards the fortress "Hopefully you get to the Time Village!"

Lloyd was so unaware of what was going to happen, when he finally headed for the time village, he walked in and saw, only women, some were wearing white robes, some were wearing purple. Nancy hid behind a counter. Lloyd looked around, there were stalls everywhere, and weirdly, only women. The ground was naturally desert and the stone wall bordered the village. There were sandstone houses, which were small, and the only stone building was a… prison.

Realisation of the worst hit Lloyd… literally! Some of the women wearing purple hit Lloyd on the head, making him unconscious. These women were the police force. Everything went black as Lloyd became suspicious of the fact that these women might not like men. But how could they exist without fathers?

Nancy face-palmed from the counter, she had hoped Lloyd would realise what was going on, now, he was going to prison and no one could save him from that.

Meanwhile, back in Ninjago, more specifically, Cole, the Earth Ninja's home town, the Ninja was posting what they called 'Lost Lloyd Posters'. Cole was hammering down the last poster on a wooden post, which supported the cables. Cole accidentally hit his thumb with his hammer.

"OW!" Cole screamed the pain was agonising, as he walked across the cobble sidewalk

"What happened?" Zane asked, running to Cole

"I hit my hand accidentally!" Cole exclaimed "The pain! It's unbearable!"

"Stop being such a drama queen!" Jay scolded

"The pain will go away in a while, just keep calm" Zane assured

Cole decided to take a rest while Zane hanged up Cole's posters. The Ninja actually done hanging the posters ahead of schedule. This was the last village before Ninjago City. Cole leaned next to a house that looked very familiar. A man came out with black hair, styled sideways, he was wearing a brown suit, white shirt and red tie, his pants were also brown.

"Cole?" He asked

"Dad? Oh… no wonder this house looked familiar!" Cole reasoned, nervous

Lou, Cole's Dad, then became a bit angry "So, you're telling me that you're slacking while your friends are working?"

"No, no, I just got hurt!" Cole exclaimed

"Where?" Lou asked, disbelieving

"My thumb" Cole weakly answered

"I danced while my ankle was broke, and you're telling me that you are not posting posters, all because of a little pain on your thumb?" Lou became even more angry

While Cole was handling his father, Lloyd woke up in his cell, covered in sweat. Lloyd wiped off the sweat from his forehead using his right sleeve. Lloyd now had to get out of here!

Lloyd looked around and saw his elemental blades, his utility belt and his velcro bag on a bedside table. Lloyd looked down and his suit looked almost like a ZX Suit, but there were inscriptions on the left of the chest part and there was nothing on the back.

Lloyd grabbed and reword everything, and then he looked at his elemental blades, there was a post it on one saying 'For escape'. The message was anonymous, but Lloyd reminded himself to thank whomever got him the weapons. Lloyd looked around for a spot to escape from. Everything was grey and there were bars, a toilet, a sink, a bed and the beside table that his stuff was on. Then, he looked up, everything was still grey, but there was a hole on the top.

Lloyd whispered "Yes!", as he used his power to climb to the hole like a lizard, the hold was only small enough for a child to get through. That's where his blade came in.

Lloyd cut the hole to make it bigger, but as as inconspicuously as possible, using his blade to chop off small pieces. It took a while. Lloyd looked down and saw wood chips and dust. Lloyd used power to lift it up and then threw the bits out of the window, using power to make no one notice it, when he was complete, he became tired since he had to speed up the fall of the bits to a speed where it would be near-invisible.

When he finally got up, he saw a cell that looked exactly like what his cell was like, but there was a broken window and someone was staring at him, he was wearing a brown, sleeveless jacket which was not buttoned, under that, he was wearing a dirty, white shirt that was messily set up, and his brown pants were a bit torn on the bottom he had a bag on his bag, which was filled and also, he had an hang glider on his back.

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked the man

"I am Charten, a Carpenter who went looking for work here! I got imprisoned! You look kinda new here!" The Carpenter noted

"Yeah. Why do they lock up men?" Lloyd asked

"Oh" Charten racked his memories for a while "Ah! The women here do not take strongly to men for some reason"

"Oh, and I assume you were trying to escape" Lloyd assumed

"Yup! You can escape from here too if you want!" Charten exclaimed

"Yeah, that's why I came here, through the floor" Lloyd replied

"Anyway, I have a second hang glider!" Charten offered

"Nah! I'm an elemental master, who mastered the Elemental Dragon!" Lloyd told Charten

"Ah yes! You're the Green Ninja! I identify that from your trappings" Charten identified "Ah well! Just go whenever you want"

Charten then ran, Lloyd quickly moved out of the way as Charten jumped out and his hang glider flapped along with the wind as the carpenter soared across the sky. Lloyd just stood there until the carpenter was out of sight.

Lloyd looked around and saw that Charten left only one thing, a golden necklace, literally gold everywhere. It had a amethyst on the bottom. Lloyd wore it just by putting it on his neck through his head, and saw the amethyst hanging from the necklace. Lloyd smiled a bit and then took off the necklace.

Lloyd heard footsteps, so he knew he had no time, he put the necklace back on quickly, because there was no time to put it in his bag. He ran and jumped off the building.

As he was almost at the bottom, he used his elemental dragon to land smoothly on the ground. The Green Ninja knew that security would find out, so he quickly tore his bag off his back and put the necklace in the side pocket. Lloyd had a feeling that someone special to him would get it.

Lloyd then heard footsteps, he turned around to see more women in purple. Lloyd activated both of his elemental blades. He jumped then kicked the first two ladies in front of him with a spin kick on the air. He landed on the sand, which flew, due to Lloyd's feet, and hit the faces of the next two ladies, blinding them. Then Lloyd punched the last two with the edges of his hilts. Lloyd then jumped out of the fortress, by just one, unusually high jump across the stone wall.

Lloyd landed on the other side. Unaware was he that Nancy was watching him, following him with an invisibility potion.

"Well, you finally got out of there, you might be worthy!" Nancy whispered

Meanwhile, in the Dark Island, Emperor Griffonstone saw Lloyd do what he did with a magic crystal ball set in front of him. He became very upset, but tried to not show it to the snakes around him. The snakes were visibly disappointed.

"Dang it! I thought he'd never escape the fort!" Griffonstone exclaimed "He might be a more worthy opponent than we predicted! But he'll never be as strong as my nephew!"

"What shall I do, my master?" The Apprentice bowed to the Emperor

Griffonstone pondered about that question for a few seconds. Then he decided that his apprentice might be able to do something

"Dispatch two monsters to hunt down Lloyd Garmadon, in two different strategic locations! He must not live!" Griffonstone ordered

"As you wish… my master!" The Apprentice left the room immediately to do as ordered

"You may have escaped Gontroda Fortress, but you will never escape my monsters!" Griffonstone cackled as he hunched down onto the crystal ball, tracking Lloyd's every move across the sandy desert.

 **Longest chapter for this story! For now… there might be longer chapters later, but I can't promise anything!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE COMBAT_**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wind Monster

Chapter 9

 **I needed to go back to the normal schedule, since school started last Wednesday, so now will be updates counting all my stories on Monday and Friday.**

Lloyd Garmadon was now restless. He needed to get out of this dark and wacky desert. He needed to find the Time Village! But how… that is the question. Lloyd decided to take a compass from the last shop he reached. Now, he was definitely going the right way!

Lloyd panted as he trudged through the rough sand, he put up his Ninja hood, which covered almost his whole face. He narrowed his eyes to prevent the blowing sand from getting into it. He was now determined.

Lloyd put one foot in front of the other, and repeated, the wind was getting stronger, making it hard for him. Lloyd tried to keep his feet on the ground and hold on while he still can. Then he heard a roar… wait, a roar? The Green Ninja looked up 45 degrees to see a cloud-like monster with four dark blue eyes and a body shape like the treehorns Zane told him about, except the legs looked more like crocodile legs. Lloyd looked straight up to see he was right under it.

The monster then moved his upper right foot towards Lloyd, who was behind that foot. Lloyd moved backwards and nearly dodged getting hit by that leg, but a strong gust of wind pushed him backwards.

Lloyd activated his elemental dragon to see that the monster was ten times the size of what Zane told him of Treehorns. The Elemental Dragon only made a twentieth of that size. Lloyd could now see that the monster was looking at Lloyd. The Monster began to move it's upper right leg towards Lloyd, intending to smash him.

Lloyd moved left at the right time, making the monster hit the ground and make a gust of sand fly around, making Lloyd incapable to see what's going around him. Unluckily, Lloyd felt great pain on the right side of his body as his Elemental Dragon disappeared and Lloyd fell. Blackness threatened to overtake him, but the Green Ninja tried hard to not let that blackness take over. The sand cleared out and Lloyd was instilled with great fear he hit the ground and fell unconscious.

Nancy was wearing her silver Ninja Adventure Suit, it was similar to Lloyd's, except it had a thinner fit and all armour on it was silver instead of gold like on Lloyd's. Nancy saw Lloyd on the ground.

"Uh oh! This must be the Emperor's work!" Nancy pulled out her brown velcro bag from her back and saw her potion collection, there were many bottles of potions glowing inside, like slowness potions, invisibility potions, and there was even a fire resistance potion.

"Aha!" Nancy exclaimed as she found what she was looking for, a healing potion. She opened the bottle, but then decided to aid Lloyd, so he closed the healing potion bottle and took a potion that would make Lloyd heavier. She opened the bottle of the grey liquid and threw it at Lloyd, then she opened the healing potion and threw it at Lloyd.

Both potion bottles cracked at making contact with Lloyd, and the liquids spurted all over him. The liquids got absorbed into Lloyd's skin, making him cold while the liquid got into his blood. Lloyd then woke up, looking around to see glass shards around him, but he didn't mind that and resumed fighting the dragon, aided by his anger, Lloyd summoned red lightning orbs in his hands. Lloyd aimlessly shot out red lightning from his hands, hurting the monster where Lloyd hit it.

Lloyd then unknowingly used dark magic to surround the monster. Nancy looked in horror as darkness slowly took an hold on the young Ninja. Nancy wanted to go there and assist Lloyd, but she knew she couldn't. She ran her hands through her blonde hair.

Meanwhile, in Garmadon's Dojo, everyone in it began feeling uncomfortable as Lloyd used dark powers. The Ninja went to Sensei Wu, to see him meditate.

The Ninja were about to go when the Sensei urged them to stay and ask whatever they were going to ask.

"Why do we feel unusually uncomfortable?" Zane asked, the Ninja tilted their heads for the answer

"Lloyd is falling to the dark side. I'm trying to use my powers to urge Lloyd not to give in!" Wu answered

"Can we help?" Jay asked, concerned

"Yes, use your powers on me!" Wu opened his eyes

"What? That will kill you!" Kai exclaimed

"Do it!" Wu exclaimed

The Ninja hesitantly threw beams of their respective elements on the Sensei, who caught the beams with his hands. He summoned power to mix the beams. Sensei Wu created an elemental ball with all the beams, and the ball was a mix of all the colours of their elements

"Think of Lloyd" Wu instructed his pupils

The Ninja quickly obeyed and the ball turned half gold and half purple, but the purple was quickly taking over as the dominant colour.

"Speak!" Sensei Wu instructed as he defused using his powers

"Lloyd STOP!" Jay shouted into the ball

"You'll turn evil again!" Kai exclaimed

"Yeah! Worse than last time!" Cole exclaimed

Meanwhile, in the dark aura. Lloyd's eyes already turned red and his skin was paler. Then, he nodded his head, swearing that he heard the Ninja's voice, except for Zane that is.

"Lloyd!" The Green Ninja hear Zane shout "Think of good memories!"

Lloyd had a swarm of good memories of him infiltrating his brain, with his father, spending time with the Ninja as friends. Lloyd then got feelings that were love, friendship and happiness.

The giant dark aura around Lloyd quickly faded as he widened his red eyes, which quickly turned green. Lloyd saw that he was at about the same altitude as the monster's face. The monster was visibly weakened by his apparent use of dark powers. Lloyd quickly used his element to fly, rather than using dark magic to fly.

The Ninja cheered as the ball at Sensei Wu's room began to turn fully gold once again, knowing that Lloyd was fully redeemed. Sensei Wu then made so the ball would display what Lloyd was doing.

Lloyd kicked the monster on the head, and succeeded. The monster tried to blow Lloyd off, but the heaviness potion was still there, and so Lloyd just moved a few centimetres. Lloyd then charged a green power ball, and launched it at the monster, and on impact, the monster lied on the ground, dead. Lloyd looked at the monster for a while until deciding that he should go on.

In the Dojo, Wu disintegrated the golden ball, which fizzled out in seconds.

"Sensei! Why?" Kai asked "We could see where Lloyd was!"

"I tracked Lloyd's thoughts, he didn't want us to find him, but I still don't know where he is" Wu answered

"Fine" Kai grumbled and left with the other Ninja

Wu became conscious of his nephew, he didn't know what Lloyd was going or doing, but he was concerned of his nephew, especially after the loss of his brother, Garmadon.

Lloyd kept running from the corpse of the monster. He began panting, he put his hands to his knees and looked down. He did this for a while until he decided to look up. He saw a lot of mountains. Lloyd summoned his Elemental Dragon and went to the peaks of the mountains. He looked at what was beyond him and was awed at the sight before him.

He saw colourful birds flying from lush green forests, beside that being very grassy plains and lots of animals walking around, there were flowers everywhere, Lloyd deduced, from the shades of yellow, purple and red on the ground. In the distance, the orange sky reflected on a quartz town, highlighting it, that was the village he was looking for all this time! Kan'tinua Village!

He just had to go there.

 **I confess, I didn't actually plan Lloyd darkening until the sequel of this story, but anyway, we come close to finding who Lloyd Griffonstone actually is… and I won't tell you!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE MONSTER OF METAL_**


	10. Chapter 10: The Metal Monster

Chapter 10

 **Sorry for not updating when I was supposed to. Ok, now for the chapter we've all been waiting for, the one where Lloyd finally reaches what was first said on the map. Kan'tinua Village.**

 **Kan'tinua Village was actually planned for a Ninjago Alternate Universe Fanfiction called Hero of Time. Where Lloyd escapes the Fire Temple safely, leaving Kai to get the Fangblade and escape the temple another way, you'll need to read that story for more details when it gets posted.**

Lloyd was walking through the seemingly safe plains. He was still shaken about using dark powers, to the point of something only the Overlord would use, this made him concerned of his power and abilities.

He just hoped to find Sensei Griffonstone… that was his rank, and get back to his family and friends. This was the first time since running away from the monastery that he felt regret. He regretted running away, but something told him to go ahead.

He had to get going. Lloyd looked up, he seemed to have a connection to this village, he couldn't place how, but he just… knew.

"The force is strong here" Lloyd remarked, as he trudged through the green grass.

Butterflies fluttered everywhere and animals started running from something, this was peculiar. The animals seemed horrified, Lloyd became too as he saw a big shadow hovering over them. Lloyd looked up and saw another monster, this was completely different from the earlier wind monster, this monster seemed to control the element metal. He was half the size of the wind monster and walked on his two legs. He had two red eyes, a huge face and two bulky arms and a bulky, metallic body.

"Aww Come on!" Lloyd exclaimed "Another monster! That's it!"

Lloyd summoned another dark orb, but this one was more controlled, as told by the gold outline on it. Lloyd released the dark orb to hit the monster's face.

The monster looked as Lloyd as he activated his elemental blades to fight the monster.

Meanwhile, Emperor Griffonstone was sitting on his throne, watching Lloyd fighting the monster with Dark Magic.

"I must say, the Green Ninja is strong!" The Apprentice remarked, coming into the room

"Yes, that's true, but he still has not enough power to defeat me and my army!" Griffonstone told the Apprentice

"He might be a viable apprentice!" The Apprentice suggested  
Griffonstone's look quickly let the Apprentice know that he turned down the offer "I have to kill Lloyd! I have foreseen it!"

The Apprentice went away, thinking about the reason he joined Griffonstone anyway. The real reason he attempted to tell his Master to turn Lloyd, because he was one of Lloyd Griffonstone's friends.

Flashback

"Hey! Stop that!" A childish voice of a young blond exclaimed, he had a bowl cut and a golden gi, a younger version of Lloyd Griffonstone

"I won't!" Another voice exclaimed, this one was a brunette, he looked exactly like Kai, even the clothing was same, except he wasn't, it was obviously the Apprentice's younger version

They were both in a cave, this part was shaped like a small room, which it was. There was a bed, two bedside tables and a cot across the room which settled a baby girl who seemed to be blonde too. It was a younger version of Nancy.

Lloyd looked at the Apprentice cautiously

"What is it?" The apprentice became concerned

"If you turned to the Dark, who would support me?" Lloyd asked

Lloyd's eyes were filled with terror, the kid has seen a lot more than he should've.

"I promise I won't turn to the Dark Side, and I promise to always protect you and your daughter, Nancy!" The Apprentice promised to the twelve year old and the child's adoptive daughter.

End of Flashback

The Apprentice shed a tear, he broke the promise long time ago by turning to the Dark Side. He felt bad for Lloyd Griffonstone, and to protect him was his master's promise, but that proved to be a lie long before. But he still followed his master, for Lloyd Griffonstone and Lloyd Garmadon, whom he didn't want to be hurt neither.

He would never know why he followed The Emperor.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was fighting the Metal Monster, who was sending them, and who wanted him dead? He didn't know, but he needed to go to Kan'tinua Village. Lloyd shot lightning at the monster, which deflected from his body.

Lloyd widened his eyes, this monster was invincible! There must be a weak spot!

Lloyd almost jumped at his idea. He would do the same thing he did with the toxic monster on the nearly breaking bridge. The Metal Monster went to hit Lloyd, who quickly jumped out of the way. Lloyd jumped on and held one of his fingers.

Lloyd barely climbed the finger, due to the exhilarating nature of the move, but when the monster tried to smash Lloyd with his other arm, Lloyd jumped to stab the monster in the face, but to his defeat, the sword just went through the monster and came out, making a charred mark, but didn't kill the monster.

"How am I supposed to defeat that?" Lloyd asked himself

Lloyd flew across the plains and ended up on the mountains that separated Gontroda Desert from these plains. The last sight he saw before blacking out was a purple ninja jumping towards the monster.

Nancy was really nervous, she was at the top of the mountain Lloyd got flown onto. The next thing after that was a Purple Ninja, which she easily identified as a Knight of Time, jumped onto the monster. That was the only reason Nancy didn't use another healing potion.

The Knight used a time hole on the monster, which turned into a purple, string-like form which wrapped around the monster and started disappearing, taking the monster with it. Nancy quickly hid on another mountain as the Time Ninja approached Lloyd.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon." The Time Ninja seemed to know Lloyd's full name "Son of Garmadon and Misako, Nephew of Sensei Wu and to-be student of Sensei Griffonstone" The time ninja revealed at that line that he knew the future "Prophecied Green Ninja and temporary Golden Ninja, lost power to The Overlord"

The Time Ninja quickly healed him in mysterious ways. Lloyd looked around, and then after looking around the plains, he gazed at the man in front of him. He had auburn hair with piercing ice blue eyes, a small nose and a serious expression.

Lloyd tried to look past of the man to see the metal monster, turned into scrap, then he looked at the man with a questioning look.

The man sensed his concerns "Yes, I defeated him. I am a local of Kan'tinua Village"

Lloyd then turned to talk "Then, can you take me to Kan'tinua Village?"

"Yes. I know you are looking for Lloyd Griffonstone" The man opened his lips, then closed it, apparently not wanted to reveal something about him

The man struck to Lloyd as mysterious, as he helped him stand up.

"I am a Time Ninja, by the way. That's what you'll call me for the time." The man told Lloyd, choosing not to reveal his name

Good! Now he had something to describe this man with. The Time Ninja!

The Time Ninja looked at Lloyd, wondering if he should reveal Sensei Griffonstone's origins. Then he decided not to.

"I will take you to our Sensei, Var. He was a friend of Sensei Wu" The Time Ninja told instead

"Ok, let's get going!" Lloyd smiled for the first time since he escaped the Ninja's grasp

"We shall." The Time Ninja told Lloyd, who just followed him

Lloyd couldn't wait to see Kan'tinua Village, after battling three monsters, he finally was at Step 1. Lloyd looked at the map, there were about three steps until seeing Lloyd Griffonstone. The first step was done, Lloyd looked more to the top to see Step 2, the Island that Lloyd Griffonstone stayed in itself.

Lloyd looked straight at the Time Ninja, the Time Ninja looked back at Lloyd. Lloyd felt that this Ninja knew more than he was giving him.

"Yes, I actually know more of you than you know yourself" The Ninja replied, reading Lloyd's mind

"Stop reading my mind!" Lloyd exclaimed, and then he remembered the name itself "And how do you know me?"

"Oh… you weren't always a Garmadon. I mean, you were born Garmadon, but something happened when you were a baby that required you to change your middle and last names" The Time Ninja told

"And, what was my name?" Lloyd asked

From afar, Nancy was certainly intrigued by this. She was in hearing range, but hidden by bushes in these plains.

"Lloyd Erwise Griffonstone Jr." The Time Ninja answered, both Lloyd and Nancy recoiled in surprise

 **Dun Dun Dun! Lloyd was once a Griffonstone, and yes, Nancy is Lloyd Griffonstone's adoptive daughter. I would hope not that you get what is going on before intended, but please tell in the reviews if you find an explanation.**

 **So guys (and gals, if there are any girls reading this), you finally have the chapter you've been waiting for! Though you'll see the inside of the village next chapter.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: SENSEI VAR_**


	11. Chapter 11: Flashbacks

Chapter 11

 **I was meant to update this next Friday, but I couldn't wait! I wanted to write the full extent of Lloyd being a Griffonstone. And I am aware that the eagle-lion mix is actually spelt Griffin, but you'll figure out why Griffonstone is spelt like what it is later.**

It took Lloyd a while to wash off the shock he got, when the Time Ninja told him that… of all things, was a Griffonstone!

Lloyd regained his senses and then exclaimed "What!"

The Time Ninja sighed "Yes, I know this is big news, but I thought that this is the right time to know of this"

"What's your name anyway" Lloyd asked the mysterious man

"Jason. Jason Roterondon" Jason answered

"So… how am I adoptive Griffonstone?" Lloyd asked

"Well, it started when Garmadon stole some power orbs even I don't know of" Jason began as they continued walking towards the Time Village

Flashback

Wu was tired, he slid his hands across his blonde hair as he continued chasing Lord Garmadon, who was holding glowing, purple spheres clearly filled with power. He just came back from another realm, but then Garmadon stole one of the most important power sources from that, if worn by an Elemental Master, let alone a dark one, the results could be catastrophic

"You'll never catch me!" Garmadon exclaimed in his dark voice, he managed to get out of the underworld by getting out during Halloween, the day that the ones banished in the Underworld could escape and then he plunged himself in a coat of darkness, so he wouldn't disappear into the Underworld in the day in so he wasn't in his shadow form

"Those don't belong to you!" Wu exclaimed

"Or… do they!" Garmadon exclaimed, putting one of the orbs on his recently acquired metal harness, he put it in the spherical hole in the middle, a purple visage of a demon raised his hands while purple beams came from it.

The visage faded as Garmadon had a purple outline on himself. Wu got out one of those orbs, but they were golden

Present Time

"Woah woah woah!" Lloyd exclaimed "Power orbs?"

"I really don't know anything about them, they're from another realm!" Jason defended himself

"How many realms are there anyway?" Lloyd asked

Jason then saw a vision of a Morro-possessed Lloyd in the corner of his eyes "You'll find out" He answered "Anyway, so Wu lost the battle and ran towards his monastery, the one that the Hypnobrai burned"

Lloyd blushed a bit "I didn't mean to do that"

Jason simply smiled "I know"

Continue flashback

Wu came into the Dojo to see Misako, she was wearing explorer clothes and her wavy brown hair was hanging. Wu looked to the right of Misako to see his old friend, Lloyd Griffonstone, he was wearing Golden Ninja clothes, matching his wavy blonde hair and he was holding young Lloyd Garmadon, who was sleeping in the older Lloyd's arms.

"Hello Lloyd" Wu greeted, patting Older Lloyd's shoulder

"Hi, Wu!" Older Lloyd greeted back

"Garmadon has returned, and he is more powerful!" Wu exclaimed

Misako gasped as Older Lloyd looked down at Younger Lloyd in sorrow "Oh no!" He exclaimed "How powerful?"  
"Two times more" Wu answered

"Lloyd needs to be protected!" Misako exclaimed

"We need to disguise him" Wu assured

Present Time

Lloyd looked at Jason as they arrived at the village, there were many time ninja and, it didn't look like a village at all. It looked like a quartz city that was very populated, Jason led Lloyd into an apartment and then poured some apple juice for the both of them. He put them on the quartz table on the centre. He sat on one of the chairs and Lloyd sat opposite to that chair.

"So, I was named different?" Lloyd asked

"Yes, and your presence was changed" Jason answered

Lloyd, not being able to grasp that information, looked at Jason confusedly

"Every one has a presence, only powerful elemental masters can sense them, Garmadon was one. I had changed your presence to be more like a normal presence, unlike the erratic one you had" Jason explained

Lloyd drank a sip from the apple juice while Jason continued the story, apparently, Lloyd became a Griffonstone, Misako was still his mother, but Lloyd Griffonstone temporarily became his father.

Older Lloyd, Misako and younger Lloyd, who became Lloyd Jr. hid in Kan'tinua Village, where they met Jason and Sensei Var. Jason was a student of time back then, and went to help Sensei Wu save Ninjago

Continue Flashback

Sensei Wu and Jason, a student of time, had gone to fight Garmadon in the towers of Ninjago City. Ever since Garmadon had found the Power Orbs and wore them, he had become as powerful as the entire Dark Side.

Wu had become as three times more powerful than his father when he wore his golden power orbs. Jason had translated normal sky blue power orbs into purple-green time power orbs, and those made him four times more powerful than Sensei Var, the Time Master.

Sensei Wu and Jason were standing in front of Garmadon, who was flying using Dark Magic. Wu and Jason had gone into a stance.

"Wu, and a Student of Time!" Garmadon cackled

"I have a name! It's Jason" The Time Student introduced himself, then continued "You shall not rule Ninjago Garmadon!" Jason exclaimed "The Time Master bans it!"

"Var will not tell me what to do!" Garmadon exclaimed, landing on the top of the building Wu and Jason were on

The fight was amazing as the powers of darkness collided with light power and the all-mighty element of time. Jason relied heavily on vortex-based attacks, which put Jason's guard down due to the heavy attacking nature of them, so Garmadon was able to kick Jason off the tall building.

Sensei Wu and Garmadon continued to fight. They both used power-based attacks of creation and destruction, they also used their elemental dragons to fight and power orbs to fight

Garmadon then growled as Wu punched him in the face, he then got out two swords, for both of his two arms. Wu got out his own sword as they both fought, the swords becoming an extension to their power as the dark and light auras consumed their swords. Wu then used a lightning-based attack to stun Garmadon, then he struck his sword at the evil brother as Garmadon fell off the building, and then he fell into a gorge that sealed itself once Garmadon fell in.

Full Ended Flashback

"I was heavily injured in the battle and Ninjago returned to it's normal state" Jason told Lloyd

"Wow. What about me, err… father and mother?" Lloyd asked

"You can call him Sensei Griffonstone, Misako moved back to Ninjago and Sensei Griffonstone moved back to his island" Jason answered

"What about my middle name? You mentioned it to be Erwise." Lloyd wondered aloud

"Oh… Sensei Wu told that middle name, it was actually a mix of the first two letters of some name and the word 'Wise'." Jason replied

"Who'd have a name starting with 'Er'?" Lloyd asked

"I dunno" Jason answered "I don't even know the half of how that battle started, I just joined in at the end, and it was Sensei Wu who told me the parts of the story which I told you… and I wasn't there!"

Jason and Lloyd walked out of Jason's house, where Jason told the Green Ninja that he needed to go North, towards the Kan'tinua port. Outside of the house, there were streets where lots of Time Ninjas were walking and quartz towers were in view, there was even a magnificent quartz palace. There were ceremonial floating crystals bursting with power around the 'village'.

Lloyd asked for Power Orbs, which Jason said that they destroyed all power orbs after Garmadon was banished once again, so the threat of Dark Power Orbs would not resurface.

Lloyd walked north, when he got there, he saw a white wooden dock and lots of sailors wearing purple sailor's outfits. Lloyd went to a small motorboat that he liked.

"Take that, you're the Green Ninja, and I know that you're doing something important" The Sailor instructed

"How do you know that?" Lloyd asked him

"I'm a Knight of Time!" The Sailor smirked

"Ok then" Lloyd sat on the boat and turned it on, he drove off to the island on the map, Sensei Griffonstone's island.

Lloyd stood up and looked back at the village, that was getting further and further from his as he went to find Lloyd Griffonstone, his namesake, his family friend, and his adoptive father. Lloyd was unaware that Nancy snuck into the ship moments ago.

Nancy was on the boat that Lloyd Garmadon was driving. She knew she could not whisper or get out of the bench she was under, thought of the flashback she heard indirectly from Jason, her father told her all he knew of the Power Orbs, which was a bit more than Jason knew, and what they did, but she had no idea of Lloyd Garmadon being a Griffonstone, she'll need to ask about that.

 **We're almost to finding who Lloyd Griffonstone is! Keep tuned! Anyway, now you know how Lloyd Garmadon was a Griffonstone, and the Power Orbs were actually from another T.V. show, the power orbs also had another name in that T.V. show. That's a fact!** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE ICE MONSTER_**


	12. Chapter 12: Namesake of Lloyd

Chapter 12

 **Please review this story. Please? I'm not being greedy, I just want to know if you guys like this story or not.**

 **This is also the chapter where Lloyd Garmadon finally meets Lloyd Griffonstone and also the chapter where Emperor Griffonstone finally arises.**

 **Note: Despite it may seem like it's not, this story is intended to fit in with the T.V. show's continuity, thus, this fan fiction is intended Canon.**

Lloyd Motmogery Garmadon, or as his alias that he knew now, Lloyd Erwise Griffonstone Jr. was driving his motorboat across the seemingly calm seas. He was very close to seeing his adopted father and namesake, Lloyd Griffonstone.

Lloyd didn't know the Older Lloyd's middle name… if he ever had one, but he will find out.

But the problem was that he had a bad feeling after Kan'tinua Village was out of sight. Lloyd tried to ignore the bad feelings. He had a jolt of powers after the Wind Monster, powers he only discovered when getting on the motorboat. Lloyd kept hold of the brown leather steering wheel, sitting on a similar colour chair.

With his new powers, he could sense things before they happen, though those skills were rusty. And he also could perform dark attacks and new elements he has never been prone to before. He didn't know what elements these were, but he knew that he had more elemental powers.

Meanwhile, in Ninjago, Sensei Wu felt a disturbance in the Force. He hadn't felt one since…

"The Mega Weapon" Wu opened his eyes to see a shadow standing in front of him, he got his bamboo staff and pointed it at the shadow

"Lord Griffonstone" Wu said and narrowed his eyes

"It's Emperor Griffonstone now" Griffonstone noted

"There is nothing here for you" Wu replied

"Yes… I just came here to tell you, Lloyd had found his… origins" Griffonstone sneered

"You mean…" Wu trailed off

"Yes, the Power Orbs that Garmadon stole from… where was it again?" Griffonstone asked

"I never told" Wu answered "And it's an intended secret!"

Griffonstone growled at the fact and then disappeared into thin air. A wind blew on Wu's face as he put the bamboo staff down and went back to his meditation. He feared the coming times.

"Lloyd Griffonstone, my old friend, please help me" Wu mumbled

Meanwhile, a blonde haired man who was probably older than he looked woke up after hearing Wu's voice, he could feel the fear lacing through it. The blonde stood up from his bed and put his feet on the stone floor of his cavern.

He walked up to his closet, he opened the two doors to find three pictures on the right door, the left showed a face of a younger Wu, the right one showed a picture of a younger Garmadon and the middle had a picture of a younger Misako.

In the closet, there was a golden ninja gi. The man's hands took the gi. The man retreated to his toilet. He undressed and then started wearing the golden gi when he sensed a presence he hadn't felt since…

"Lloyd!" The man exclaimed, his voice was similar to the one of the green ninja, except a bit deeper. It was obvious that this man was Lloyd Griffonstone.

He knew that he wasn't Lloyd Garmadon's biological son, but he loved Lloyd Garmadon in unexplainable ways. He knew more about Lloyd Garmadon than anyone else. Older Lloyd quickly dressed in his golden gi and ran outside the caverns.

The cave entrance was on top of a mountain, that gave Older Lloyd the convenience of seeing everything that was going on the island and beyond. He saw a white speedboat coming towards the island, he could sense his two adoptive children on it, he knew that Lloyd Garmadon was coming for him.

Then, Older Lloyd saw trouble as he saw two green trees become white. He knew that this was one of the monsters his uncle, Emperor Griffonstone created.

Lloyd Griffonstone knew trouble when it came, he jumped from the mountain and then spun, turning into a golden spinjitzu tornado as he went to face the Ice monster.

Meanwhile, the Ninja were playing a video game, then Zane sensed something in the amidst. He dropped his controller and stood up, going to a window and looking beyond from it.

Kai looked left and then paused the game. He stood up, put his controller on the floor and walked towards Zane, being flanked by Jay and Cole.

"Zane, what's wrong?" Kai asked

"I sense something. Through my sixth sense, there's darkness, but I don't know how or why it's here" Zane answered

"Don't worry my friend, we'll find out what it is" Cole replied, patting Zane's shoulder.

The Ninja immediately went to Sensei Wu, who opened his eyes at their first step. Wu stood up and saw all his students, he knew the war coming and immediately became concerned about them.

"Sensei" Kai was about to speak, but then Wu read his mind  
"I know Zane is sensing darkness" Wu told the Ninja, who got shocked "I'm not the best to judge this"

"Why not Sensei?" Zane asked

"Because the last time the dark army came, it was Lloyd that defeated them" Wu answered

"Lloyd? How did he do this without us knowing?" Kai asked

"Not the Lloyd you know" Wu replied, and then recalled "Lloyd Griffonstone was a friend of mine, we shared many moments together from the first time we met during the Serpentine Wars. The last time I saw him was when Lloyd Garmadon was a baby. Lloyd Griffonstone is the best to judge this, since he is related to this darkness"

"How?" Cole asked, concerned

"The leader of the dark army Zane senses is the uncle of my friend. Emperor Griffonstone was a ruthless warrior who was good once, but was manipulated by his master to think that his brother, Lloyd Griffonstone's father, betrayed him. The Emperor began his dark army, and thus began the Dark Wars"

The Ninja listened to all they needed to know for the upcoming battle that was apparent.

Lloyd jumped off the motorboat, which was on the land. Lloyd looked forward to see tall trees crouching over him. Lloyd summoned his elemental motorbike and then hopped on.

He went forward into the forest with the motorbike, leaving a trail of green smoke as he went.

Nancy went off the motorboat and saw that she was on the island, she smiled, because she was finally back where her father was. She then remembered that she needed to ask her father about Lloyd Garmadon being a Griffonstone.

Lloyd went deeper into the forest, until he saw a blue monster with red eyes looking sternly at him, Lloyd realised that this was the Ice Monster.

Lloyd activated both of his green elemental blades, as he assumed a stance. The Ice monster shot an ice beam at him, which Lloyd dodged, and an line of ice was created, Lloyd ran up the line of ice and went to strike the monster, who shot Lloyd with an ice beam before it could happen.

Lloyd was trapped in an ice block, but for a few seconds until Lloyd broke free of the ice. Lloyd tried dodging the monster, but he was turned to ice every time and he broke free, no matter how fast he went.

"This guy's too fast" Lloyd noted as a golden beam came from an unknown location, striking the monster on the head and stunning it for a bit

"Come on!" A golden ninja ran towards Lloyd, he sounded a lot like Lloyd

"Ok" Lloyd replied, having no other option

Lloyd followed the Golden Ninja to a cave entrance, where the Golden Ninja walked in. Lloyd looked at the entrance for a few seconds with a sense of familiarity he could not explain.

Lloyd went in the cave, it was lit with golden coloured fire and was fully stone, the Ninja Lloyd followed dropped his hood behind his head, the Ninja was now shown to have long, blonde hair. He turned around and Lloyd gasped.

"Father!" Lloyd exclaimed, recognising him immediately due to photos he'd seen of Lloyd Griffonstone

"So you know the story?" Lloyd Griffonstone asked

"Yes, I know about the Power Orbs, whatever they were" Lloyd answered

"Just to classify, I'm going to be Older Lloyd" Lloyd Griffonstone said and smiled

Lloyd and Older Lloyd ran up to each other and then hugged each other tightly.

They hugged for a while, none of them wanting to let go of the other. For a few seconds until Older Lloyd let go of his adoptive son. Lloyd walked back a few steps and came to a stop.

"It's good to see you again son!" Older Lloyd greeted

"Yeah, me too!" Lloyd replied

A silver ninja jumped down the cave entrance and ended up beside Lloyd, who recognised her immediately. The ninja took off her hood to reveal Nancy Sivernut.

"Wait… what?" Lloyd asked, perplexed, "I thought that you'd stay back at Ninjago!"

"I lied" Nancy confessed "I wanted to see if you would survive or not, apparently you did baby brother!" Nancy teased

"Did you know I was your adoptive brother?" Lloyd turned around and asked her  
"I heard it indirectly from Jason the same time he told you" Nancy answered

Lloyd then remembered why he was in the presence of Lloyd Griffonstone in the first place, as he turned to his adoptive father, looking at him with narrowed eyes

"You are very mysterious, in the books my father wrote… my birth father, it didn't say anything about you before meeting Wu. Where you came from, why you came to Ninjago, your parents, anything! Just history of you in the Serpentine Wars" Lloyd said, and then asked "What are you?"

Older Lloyd chuckled, and then answered nervously "I'm a Ninja", it was clear that he was trying to avoid that question

"No really" Lloyd replied

"Fine." Older Lloyd sighed, and then really answered "I'm a Time Traveler"

 **Dun Dun Dun! Yup, Lloyd Griffonstone is a Time Traveler! So no more guessing. But the story isn't over, far from it in fact.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE REVIVAL OF THE DARK ARMY_**


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle Begins

Chapter 13

 **Wow. I'm thinking of the sequel to this story, I probably shouldn't do that.**

"Wait… what?" Lloyd asked his 'father', shocked and confused by the reveal.

"Yes… I used to be Lloyd Garmadon" Older Lloyd replied, lowering his head

"So, where… when are you from?" Lloyd asked

"The Darker Ninjago Timeline" Older Lloyd answered "Named after the evil that ruled it"

"Who ruled Darker Ninjago?" Lloyd asked

"Lord Garmadon… or now known as Emperor Griffonstone" Older Lloyd answered

"If he was your dad… then shouldn't you be high class?" Lloyd got confused

"Griffonstone was my uncle" Older Lloyd answered in disgust

"That means… Wu was your dad!" Lloyd exclaimed, then asked "What about Nancy?"

Nancy answered with "I was born in that alternate timeline, though I grew up most of my life in this one"

There was a silence as Lloyd tried to process this… his father was also kind of his alternate self and his alternate dad, in that timeline uncle… and in this timeline grand-uncle, ruled Ninjago. He imagined a lot of things that came to his head, most including Ninjago being Garmadon's slaves.

Older Lloyd read his thoughts and noted "Oh… it's a lot worse than that"

"How could it be worse than my thoughts?" Lloyd asked

"A rapist army that used to be honourable enforcing Ninjago law, murdering thousands and torturing kids… mere kids!" Nancy answered with horror

"And I had to deal with that since birth" Older Lloyd backed up Nancy's claim

Lloyd's eyes widened at that realisation, he was suddenly thankful for everything in his life… he had a chance of being the alternate Lloyd which lived in a Ninjago ruled by evil.

Then, the cave rumbled for a bit as both Lloyds' were dropped to their knees as they both felt their powers drain. Older Lloyd realised that it was Emperor Griffonstone.

"It is me!" Emperor Griffonstone appeared from a golden orb that had formed, now completely alive, he looked exactly like Lord Garmadon when he was banished into the Underworld.

"Uncle… long time no see" Older Lloyd narrowed his eyes

"So it is" Griffonstone replied and continued "And so is alternate Kai, or you'd know as the Apprentice!"

A green orb appeared and disappeared, revealing a figure that looked like Kai, but had paler skin and red eyes.

"Kai" Lloyd muttered

"I'm not the Kai you know and love, youngling!" The Apprentice exclaimed

"So… we meet again" Nancy scowled

The three heroes activated their elemental blades, Older Lloyd's being golden, Nancy activating a silver and Lloyd activating two green ones. The Apprentice activated one dark elemental blade and Griffonstone activated two.

"We don't have time for this… my army of snakes are invading Ninjago as we speak… killing those who need to die!" Griffonstone taunted and teleported, the apprentice teleported a few seconds after his master.

"They are innocent you self-loving bastard!" Older Lloyd shouted to no-one

"We need to go to Ninjago!" Lloyd exclaimed

"Yes… I don't want this timeline to see the horrors of mine" Older Lloyd agreed

Older Lloyd summoned a golden plane outside which had three seats, two for the pilot and co-pilot and a back seat. The two Lloyds got on the pilot seats and Nancy sat on the back.

"I sense you don't know how to fly" Older Lloyd noted

"Yeah." Lloyd answered

"I'll teach you later" Older Lloyd replied and motioned Lloyd and Nancy to switch seats, which they did

Older Lloyd turned on the plane and then started flying towards Ninjago in a hyper-fast speed. Meanwhile, in Garmadon's Dojo, Sensei Wu, Misako, The Ninja and Nya, Kai's sister, were sitting together on the dining room when they heard crackling electricity. They looked back to see who Sensei Wu recognised as Emperor Griffonstone.

"You." Wu growled

"How'd he get alive again?" Misako asked

"The Lloyds" Wu answered

"Who's he?" Nya asked

"Emperor Griffonstone… that's all you need to know, Nya" Griffonstone cackled

"How do you know my name?" Nya angrily asked

"I know Kai and Lloyd more than you think" Griffonstone answered "Sadly I can't say the same about the Pirate, the Robot Assistant and the Mad Scientist", he referred to Cole, Zane and Jay, respectively

"That was only in the original timeline!" Wu exclaimed

"Here, they're Ninja!" Misako exclaimed

Misako was seething rage, due to her remembering the suffering Griffonstone had put on Lloyd Griffonstone and Nancy, but Wu put his arm on her shoulder, calming her down. They both got bamboo staffs from under the table and charged at Griffonstone. Griffonstone used power to push back Misako, but Wu resisted it and continued running at Griffonstone. Griffonstone activated his dark elemental blade and Wu and Griffonstone both hit each other's weapons.

"Lloyd Griffonstone will come and save us, you won't win!" Wu exclaimed

"Oh yes I will!" Griffonstone exclaimed

Wu and Griffonstone continued fighting with weapons, fists and legs. The Ninja ran over to Misako, who was lying down on the floor.

"I'm okay, but it's best we stay out of this" Misako instructed the Ninja, sitting up

"What? Why?" Kai asked, he always liked a good fight

"None of us can defeat Griffonstone, only Dark Magic and Golden Power combined can defeat the entire Griffonstone Army" Misako answered

Kai ran out, so did the other Ninja, Misako went right behind them. They saw Griffonstone winning against Wu. Wu was kicked down to the ground, he stood up with much pressure.

"You should be proud of your skills Wu. But you are too weak to defeat me!" Griffonstone taunted, then felt a foot connect to his back and the evil Emperor was sent flying to one of the dojo walls. He stood up to see a Ninja wearing his hood and the suit was purple

"Jason!" Wu exclaimed

"It is me, Sensei. Now Griffonstone, prepare to perish for all the Paradoxes you've attempted and almost succeeded to cause!" Jason boldly stated

"Kan'tinua Village laws don't apply in Ninjago" Griffonstone retorted

"I know, but Sensei Var says that it'll be okay to let me kill you" Jason bit back

Jason activated a purple elemental blade and raised it at Griffonstone, who got his dark elemental blade and clashed it at the Time Ninja's blade.

"Who's that?" Kai asked

"Jason Roterondon, a friend and ally to me" Wu answered "And Apprentice Time Legislator of Kan'tinua Village"

"Now it's Master Time Legislator!" Jason exclaimed, in a friendly way

"Oh, congratulations" Wu replied

"Thanks, but I'm fighting a battle now" Jason said and kept fighting

But then, Jason moved out of the way as Griffonstone was kicked on the face by a golden boot. The Ninja was golden and Griffonstone stared at him.

"Lloyd Griffonstone, my nephew!" Griffonstone sneered

"I came in time, though. Pun intended" Older Lloyd replied, Jason chuckled

"Where's the pun in that?" Jay asked, as he was the comedian of all the Ninja's

"A time ninja joke" Jason answered  
"I don't get it" Jay quickly replied

Older Lloyd, Wu and Jason charged at Griffonstone as Jay felt someone poke his shoulder from behind, he looked to see Lloyd Garmadon standing there.

"Where have you been?" Jay asked Lloyd, surprised

"I was seeing where my alter ego was born" Lloyd didn't exactly lie to his friends, but he didn't tell the truth either.

Lloyd activated one of his green elemental blades and went forward. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Lloyd, who left a commanding air to him at that moment

"This party's over" Lloyd dangerously let the words off his mouth

"Challenge accepted!" Griffonstone exclaimed and pointed his elemental blade at Lloyd

Lloyd attempted to charge at Griffonstone, but was pushed back by the same invisible force that pushed his mother back a few moments before. He ended up on the wall of the dojo right behind the Ninja, who dodged Lloyd. Griffonstone didn't release his hold on Lloyd yet, he used his power to make Lloyd's elemental blade head towards his neck. Lloyd was fighting the force by trying to push his own blade away from him.

"Your Sensei has deceived you, into thinking that you could be a ninja." Griffonstone told Lloyd, as he sensed an incoming attack, he turned back and raised his elemental blade to see Lloyd Griffonstone was trying to attack him

The four ninja, Wu and Misako ran towards Lloyd as Older Lloyd and Jason were fighting Garmadon, all of the combatants armed with elemental blades.

"Where is the wild tree horn that ran over me?" Lloyd joked

"Jason and Lloyd Griffonstone, are repelling him" Wu answered

"As he said, to classify, he is Older Lloyd" Lloyd told everyone who was crowding around him, then Lloyd asked to no-one at all "Nancy?"

"Nancy!?" Misako replied, remembering her friend and Older Lloyd's daughter, so she looked back to see her and Wu's friend, and Lloyd Griffonstone's adopted daughter, Nancy Silvernut.

"So… who in our past have we missed so far?" Wu joked this time

"I think that's all of 'em" Lloyd answered, reversing roles

The Ninja wanted to crouch into fighting stances, but Wu stopped them by barricading them from the fight with his arms as Lloyd stood up and saw the spectacular battle of purple, blackish-purple, golden and silver hitting each other.

The blades were all over the place as they duelled, Older Lloyd, Nancy and Jason using teamwork in the likes of what no-one had ever seen before. Emperor Griffonstone had to admire that trait coming for them, but he knew that he should kill them, just like his Master Chen groomed him to do.

Flashback

A young Garmadon, who had red eyes, pale skin and brown hair, was wearing a black ninja suit and bowing to his Master, Chen.

Garmadon had been appointed Lord, by the Serpentine. Chen had now been risen to the rank of Emperor, a rank Garmadon swore to take.

"Your family is a threat to my new Empire" Chen warned Garmadon

"I assure you my Master, they will all die" Garmadon assured

"I hope so, for your sake my apprentice. Have you heard the news though?" Chen asked

"No… please define, my master" Garmadon requested

"Fine. Your pathetic brother and his wife had given birth to a new child" Chen told Garmadon

"What? What's his name?" Garmadon's temper rose considerably as he asked that. He stood up from his bowing position in that anger

"Lloyd Garmadon, I heard" Chen answered, inwardly laughing at his apprentice's anger

"I shall make his life a living hell!" Garmadon shouted so loud, that the echoes of his voice could be heard throughout the base

End Flashback

Griffonstone remembered that time, as his anger rose in a similar way as the time then, he had denied Older Lloyd's existence for a while, but then when he got proof, which was when Older Lloyd was three. He ordered the Serpentine to imprison Lloyd, which he succeeded in.

Lloyd Griffonstone noticed that his uncle had lowered his mind shields, so he peeked and saw a thought that he knew. The memory where his friend, and Nancy's mother, Sarah Silvernut, had been raped by a gang of Serpentine troopers. It occurred right in front of his eyes when he was only four years old and had spent one year in Griffonstone's cage. Sarah was only 17 back then, and she had been pregnant for the following nine months. Sarah gave birth to Nancy. When Older Lloyd managed to learn Spinjitzu and use his elements at the age of six, Sarah instructed Lloyd to take Nancy, which he did and he adopted the two year old child while being a child himself. But he had his father, the older timeline's Wu, and his mother, the older timeline's Misako, to help him when he finally reunited with them at age ten.

And it was Griffonstone's first apprentice, the older timeline's Morro, that impregnated Sarah.

 **I only assumed that Morro was 17 when Lloyd was 4, it might not be true. And Morro isn't a OC, which the previous statement in this author's note should have said. He is a character in Season 5, being Wu's first student in the T.V. show.**

 **Also, I purposely avoided a flashback for Older Lloyd since his life from age 4-6 would be best described fully on a Rated M fanfiction, and this is only Rated T. I have no idea why I even thought up Older Lloyd's life to be like that.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: ANOTHER TAKEOVER_**


	14. Chapter 14: Start of an Evil Empire

Chapter 14

 **The chapter that starts the Battle of the Light, the final thing to the end of the story.**

Lloyd Garmadon was intently listening as Older Lloyd was telling his story to all the other Ninja. They were all sitting on the floor of the training room as Older Lloyd paced around the room sideways.

"After the failed invasion, the four Ninja decided to split up. Cole became a pirate, joining Captain Soto, I don't know what Kai wanted to become, but he became Emperor Griffonstone's apprentice, and finally, Zane and Jay opened a business aimed at Technology, only Zane and Jay were on our side, building new technology for us" Older Lloyd retold with unusual concentration lacing with his voice

"Like how Cyrus Borg helps us?" Jay asked, comparing his alternate self to the inventor he knew and loved

"Yes." Older Lloyd answered with anger, concerning all of his friends

"Cyrus Borg was killed in the Massacre of Jamanakai Village" Wu supplied, already knowing the entire story

"Yes. The Massacre" Older Lloyd recalled, his anger falling into deeper lengths as memories of the older timeline assaulted him

 _"_ _Dad!" Older Lloyd heard a voice scream in his mind, the voice was laced with great fear, he immediately recognised it as the voice of his child self when he was kidnapped by the Serpentine_

Older Lloyd snapped out of his memory as he saw Jay bring in a TV showing the news. There was a brunette reporter and the road was filled with corpses and blood was spilt everywhere.

"Ninjago was invaded by a mysterious force of Serpentine, Hypnobrai General Skales denies any involvement of himself or the Serpentine that's underground, this mysterious occurrence is controlled by a mysterious figure who calls himself 'Emperor Griffonstone', this army is more brutal than anything else!" The Reporter on the screen reported with fear, as she was stabbed on the back and all the good guys jumped back or perked up in shock, as the camera was dropped by whomever was filming it, the camera hit the ground as the Ninja saw a black foot, and the camera was picked up again. Emperor Griffonstone was shown, his eyes glowing red with anger

"People of Ninjago! I am Emperor Griffonstone, If you find any of the Ninja, they must be dead, and you shall answer to me now!" Griffonstone stated, his voice giving fear to everyone. The clouds turned darker as Griffonstone finished, and the camera was shut down and the TV screen turned back

Jay picked up the TV remote and shut down the machine. The two Lloyds' looked at each other with fear that Ninjago was going to fall. Older Lloyd put his arm on his half-counterpart.

"We'll figure out something, r-right?" Lloyd asked, his voice quivering with fear as a tear fell from his right eye

"I'm sorry" Older Lloyd lowered his head, convinced that there was no hope. Lloyd's breathing became ragged, as he began to cry

"Don't say that! There is hope!" Misako stood up and exclaimed with furious determination, Older Lloyd went to open his mouth, but pursed it when Misako shouted "Shut up Griffonstone! You may think that there is no hope, but look at what happened the last time you said that! And what happened after that, we now live as a happy family and Ninjago wasn't ruled by the madman!" Misako's last word on that speech referred to Emperor Griffonstone, Older Lloyd began to think of her words, it was true that the father of the Garmadon family was banished, but they were still happy, but then a thought came up that risen the Golden Ninja's anger

"It might take years to take back the fucking land! And I don't want Nancy to be exposed to what her mother had!" Older Lloyd argued back with equal determination, then realised what he had just said

"What did happen to my mother anyway?" Nancy asked with the same volume the argument was in, but with no anger, interrupting the argument

"Your mother… killed by Griffonstone" Older Lloyd lied, he hadn't told that Nancy's mother had been raped to anyone, other than his parents, Wu and Misako

"That's a lie and you know it!" Nancy retorted, tired of her father's lies

"Fine, I'll tell you… Sarah Silvernut, so you know that I am your adoptive father. Me and Sarah were friends since I was four and she was 17. One day, she was raped by Emperor Griffonstone's army and you came in. We were in a prison at that time, so I saw it all. When I was six and you were only one day away from your second birthday, Sarah was dying and I promised that I would take care of you. And I did, for all my life" Older Lloyd answered, with sadness overtaking him

"So I'm… a spawn of the Empire?" Nancy asked, quivering in the realisation

"Yes, but no-one ever knew your true parentage in the old timeline, only me and my parents did" Older Lloyd answered, recalling everything from the horrible, old timeline  
"I'm sorry" Lloyd whispered, carefully pitched so only everyone in the room would hear it

"Me too" Nancy wailed, Older Lloyd came up to her and hugged her as Nancy started to cry on her father… the one she would always call father… her father's arms

Lloyd's vision blurred as tears came out of his eyes, seeing the scene before him. He took out the necklace Charten the Carpenter had gave him during his time in Gontroda Valley. The gold necklace and amethyst were gleaming as Lloyd looked at the amethyst. Misako caught eye with the necklace.

"Who's that from, son?" Misako asked softly and comfortingly, her voice completely unlike what her voice was when she was shouting at Older Lloyd, as she came close to Lloyd. Misako sat beside Lloyd and held her son

"A carpenter I met while in Gontroda Fortress" Lloyd answered, recalling Charten, the auburn carpenter seemed nice, but it seemed like he was hiding something.

"Who is she?" Misako asked, seeming not in the mood to discuss her son's love life, but she asked about her son's love life anyway

"He. Charten, an auburn carpenter who I met from the inside of the fortress. He left this necklace in his cell, and I took it." Lloyd answered with absolute conviction, realising that he needed to do something to put the fight back on all of his friends. He cleared his throat, making everyone look at him, he then spoke "I know this may seem like horrible times, but we need to fight against the Griffonstone Army. Let's call the Time Army, let's call everyone and fight!"

"Lloyd's right!" Jason exclaimed, gathering the courage to fight the Griffonstone Army.

"But how? The Griffonstone Army is unstoppable now with the new teleportation powers!" Older Lloyd argued, fear lining in his eyes

"We can, if we can capture them, I have learned so much during my journey, we're supposed to have honour!" Lloyd argued back, his confidence not wavering

"Honour? Kid, when it comes to the Griffonstone Army, there's no such thing as honour" Older Lloyd countered, knowing all the army firsthand

"But wasn't Emperor Griffonstone once Garmadon?" Kai asked, also smirking, having an implication on his voice that everyone caught except for Nancy and Jason

"Emperor Griffonstone was bit by the Great Devourer for 147 years ago, how?" Older Lloyd asked back, intending everyone to know that Griffonstone had long past the times he was good

"I have an idea!" Jason exclaimed with happiness, jumping up in the air and smiling

"What?" Lloyd asked, eyes widening in anticipation like a young child waiting for candy

"Elemental Blades and a shit ton of Time Ninja" Jason answered back in happiness

"Except for the 'shit ton of time ninja' part, this might actually work" Wu noted his voice rising in happiness as all the good guys tried to figure out a plan

Emperor Griffonstone was sitting on a golden throne on the tallest building on Ninjago, which was the former headquarters of Cyrus Borg. Griffonstone was cackling as people were getting their heads chopped off and dark clouds darkening Ninjago to the point of total imbalance. The screams of the people were music to his eyes… sweet, relaxing music. And since everything of the old timeline that didn't manage to get to the old timeline had disappeared, there would be absolutely nothing that would stop him!

"I'm not sure about that, brother!" A voice that sounded like Wu teased

Griffonstone looked up to see a ghost… of his brother, and Older Lloyd's father. The ghost was exactly like the current timeline's Wu, but he looked more… translucent.

"How are you here?!" Griffonstone angrily demanded, being very angry to see the younger brother he had killed

"I am merely a countermeasure, and I won't be the last of the old timeline" Old Timeline Wu vaguely, as he disappeared

Griffonstone shouted to the sky, demanding to know what that meant, meanwhile, the Apprentice was murdering citizens, then he sensed a pulse of light, of two people whom he thought he would never sense.

"The Old Timeline has finally caught up" The Apprentice whispered to himself with anger before stabbing a woman and going to report the new pulse to his master

Meanwhile, the good guys had finished planning all they needed, then a red portal opened up.

"What's happening?" Lloyd asked, in shock by the portal, then he looked at Older Lloyd

"I don't know son" Older Lloyd answered, looking back at Lloyd, then walking up to the portal as two people fell down from the portal. The two people stood up, they looked like Jay and Zane… but older, and the one that looked like Zane looked like what Zane was before he sacrificed himself to the Overlord.

"What? How is this possible?" Older Lloyd asked

"What is possible" The older Jay asked Older Lloyd, confusion marring his face

Older Lloyd activated his golden elemental blade and Lloyd activated his two green elemental blades as Older Lloyd pointed his at the two people that came out of the portal.

"Name and rank" Older Lloyd firmly demanded

"Jay Walker, Scientist" Older Jay answered

"Zane Julien, Scientist Assistant" Older Zane answered as Older Lloyd gasped

"Lloyd Garmadon, Elemental Master of Power" Older Lloyd told them, almost whispering in happiness

"Old timeline Zane and Jay!" Wu noted, awed by the situation

"Lloyd? You look older" Older Zane told Older Lloyd

"I am… a lot, but these days, they call me Lloyd Griffonstone" Older Lloyd replied

"Lloyd Griffonstone? Why?" Older Jay asked, confused

"What's the last thing you did before going through that portal?" Older Lloyd asked them

"We sent you and baby Nancy on the Time Machine, and then we fought Serpentine. Then after the snakes retreated, we blanked out" Older Jay recounted

"Dad? What now?" Lloyd asked

"By the way, my son, Lloyd Griffonstone Jr." Older Lloyd introduced, beaming with pride

"You had a child?" Older Zane asked with surprise

"Not really, I actually 'married' the mother of him" Older Lloyd answered, as he slung his left arm on Misako's shoulders

"She looks like… Mistress Misako" Older Zane noted

"C'mon, let me tell you the story of what happened after I time travelled" Older Lloyd chuckled as they all went to brief for the next battle and hear the story.

Meanwhile, another red portal opened and a black haired person that was in fact… Older Timeline Cole, stood up. He was wearing a eyepatch, a black pirate hat, a white shirt with a leather black suit, he was wearing black pants and black leather boots.

Older Timeline Cole preferred himself to be known as 'The Earth Pirate', he had gotten the eyepatch in a fight with Lloyd, and he was looking for revenge. The last thing he remembered was escaping from one of Griffonstone's attacks on his ships, and then he blacked out. He was now on land… not just land, but on a forest, and he was looking for revenge. He then found a monastery, he looked through the window to see numerous Ninja. He saw two Lloyds', two Zanes', two Jays', Misako and Wu, who were supposed to be dead, he looked at the other three, the Earth Pirate gasped as he saw himself, in black ninja attire. They were with a blonde woman and an an auburn man. But he was surprised at the revelation of seeing himself.

Then, he say the Lloyd that was talking stop talking and looked out the window, looking at the earth pirate with a piercing gaze.

Older Lloyd frowned as he saw the Older Cole, the Earth Pirate. Older Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Misako asked her friend, concerned by his look

"Look there" Older Lloyd growled as everyone looked outside the window to see someone who looked like Cole

"The Earth Pirate" Older Jay growled, with anger

"If you would excuse us, there's an unwanted visitor" Zane politely told everyone as the three old timeline's ninja walked out of the Dojo and activated their elemental blades at the Earth Pirate

"Well well well, if it isn't the mad scientist!" The Earth Pirate exclaimed at Jay

"Great. First Emperor Griffonstone, now him!" Older Lloyd groaned with a inch of sarcasm. The Earth Pirate activated his elemental blade

The four began fighting as the fight that was Older Lloyd, Older Zane and Older Jay vs. the Earth Pirate had begun.

 **So, now the four Ninja of the older timeline had returned! If you want Older Timeline's Nya in the story, expect to be disappointed, since Nya didn't gain her water powers before Older Lloyd time travelled.**

 **To clarify, here's a list of what everyone in the older timeline will be called as.**

 **Lloyd = Older Lloyd**

 **Jay = Older Jay**

 **Zane = Older Zane**

 **Kai = The Apprentice**

 **Cole = The Earth Pirate**

 **Garmadon = Griffonstone**

 **There's the list. Please leave a review of how you thought of this chapter and hopefully you think it's good.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE BATTLES HAVE BEGUN_**


	15. Chapter 15: Battle of the Old Timers

Chapter 15

 **This is NOT a crossover fanfic! Even if it might seem like it. Some flashbacks and hints in this story might evidence a crossover though.**

Lloyd Griffonstone, formerly Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, son of Sensei Wu and Mistress Misako, nephew to Ex-Chief Enforcer, Emperor Griffonstone, was duelling one of his old Enemies, Pirate and Smuggler nicknamed the 'Earth Pirate'.

His Golden Power was bursting as he was duelling the Earth Pirate along with Older Jay and Older Zane, all four duelling with Elemental Blades found in the Temple of Light of the Previous Timeline.

"You will never win" The Earth Pirate exclaimed as a taunt

"For the sake of the Power Orbs, I hope not" Older Lloyd countered with fury in his strikes

"Power Orbs, what are those?" Older Jay asked with confusion

"I'll explain later" Older Lloyd answered casually, shrugging off the question

Lloyd was watching in awe of the duel, he was behind the people duelling as everything was so fast, that Lloyd couldn't even comprehend the duel, this was way faster than the spar he had with his in a way, elder sister, Nancy.

Nya came up to Lloyd and saw the duel as the skies began to turn grey from the blue it was, and the puffy clouds turning into dark thunder clouds.

"How I wish I had my Power Orb Class suit right now" Wu muttered to himself in disappointment as she came along

"I wish I had a Power Orb Class Suit" Lloyd replied with a bit of sarcasm

"Sarcasm won't do you good, nephew" Wu said in a teaching tone

The duel continued as Older Lloyd's golden power seemed to outline him, Older Lloyd realised what was happening and stepped back, allowing the power to fill him. Golden Power shot from the ground and engulfed Older Lloyd, who just stayed calm, then Older Lloyd flew to the air, and everyone saw that his entire body was gold

"Lloyd has unlocked his True Potential!" Wu exclaimed in the same tone he had used when witnessing Kai unlocking his true potential

Older Lloyd now had a golden outline on him. Everyone looked at Older Lloyd in confusion, wondering why Older Lloyd earned his True Potential at such an old age. But everyone's thoughts were stopped by Wu stepping on the ground loudly

"Use your Spinjitzu!" Wu instructed, shouting at his friend

Older Lloyd used Spinjitzu, the tornado glowing as everyone tried to dodge it. Wu then summoned dark golden smoke on his hands, everyone watched with awe as a dark gold Elemental Blade appeared on his hand. Wu activated the blade.

Wu charged at the Earth Pirate, who defended himself from the strong attack.

"What are they using?" Older Jay asked in awe

"Golden Power, I suggest staying away" Jason answered, coming beside Nya, who was beside Lloyd.

"Yeah." Older Zane agreed with nervousness, as both scientists walked away from the duel

"What is happening?" the Earth Pirate asked himself in fear of getting destroyed

"You are under arrest for robbery, smuggling, involvement in prostitution rings, rape and assistance in the Empire's Tyranny!" Older Lloyd exclaimed in a cop-like tone as he did a sweep kick, making the Earth Pirate fall to the ground head-first, as Wu pointed his elemental blade at the Earth Pirate

"Get the rope" Lloyd ordered Jason betraying no emotion, who went into the house to do exactly that, then he came forward and said with the same tone "Father!" Lloyd exclaimed with concern at Older Lloyd

Older Lloyd looked at Lloyd with a smile, encouraging for Lloyd to smile. Lloyd smiled as Jason came with the rope and Lloyd saw Nancy bring a chair.

"I thought a chair might work" Jason said with a cheerful tone

Jason and Nancy tied up the Earth Pirate to the chair as everyone surrounded him.

"So. You are my alternate self, kinda disappointing actually" Cole identified, his voice betraying disappointment and disgust to the levels no one would have thought Cole would reach

"I actually have no idea what the fuck is going on here!" The Earth Pirate exclaimed with anger, and then continued "I demand compensation!"

"All you think now is about money now huh? You fucking douchebag!" Older Lloyd exclaimed with equal anger

"I'm not a douchebag, Kai is, friggin lush turned directly to the Empire!" The Earth Pirate tried to taunt both Older Lloyd and Kai

"You will not speak of Kai, in any timeline, that way!" Lloyd exclaimed, his sight turning red, as he kicked The Earth Pirate on the shin

The Earth Pirate recoiled in agony, and then he looked at Nya "Don't even do that!" Kai exclaimed with contempt

"Even in the newer timeline, you're still as beautiful as you were! How 'bout a round sexy?" The Earth Pirate asked

Nya walked up to the Earth Pirate and slapped him, Wu covered his mouth with tape before the Earth Pirate could saw anything else. Lloyd and Kai looked at each other with disappointment as everyone went inside, counting Nancy, leaving the Older Timeline's people to talk. Older Jay pulled off the tape from Cole's mouth.

"You're daughter has grown to be very sexy" The Earth Pirate taunted in a perverted tone

Lloyd Griffonstone caught the implication and scowled "Don't you dare" He replied sharply

"Is this what Sensei Wu would've wanted, Cole?" Older Jay asked, thoroughly disappointed in his friend

"Tell that to someone who gives a damn" The Earth Pirate muttered angrily

Older Jay merely ignored him and continued his speech "Sensei Wu was a honourable man, his legacy expanding for generations, even in the newer timeline, and it will expand for the generations to come, do you want to dishonour that legacy? As yourself that" Older Jay softly said

"Tell that to Morro, he did a lot to honour that legacy!" The Earth Pirate sarcastically exclaimed

"Morro was a failure at the eyes of my dad, who denounced him the moment he realised that Morro had sided with the Empire" Older Lloyd stated, speaking it as softly as Older Jay had

"You merely wanted to get out of fighting, but was that the way, you could've discreetly helped us during those final dark days" Older Zane supplied, as they all were joined in an assault of Older Lloyd's memories

Flashbacks

* * *

 _"You guys are supposed to help us, not walk away!" Lloyd huffed in frustration, as the four Ninja prepared to leave_

 _"I'm sorry Lloyd, but we are tired of fighting the Empire, we just wanna be under it's radar!" Kai exclaimed to Lloyd softly_

 _"I just…" Tears began to form on Lloyd's eyes as he said that_

 _"I promise I won't ever join the Dark Side Lloyd, none of us will." Kai promised, unaware that two of them were going to break that promise, and one of them was going to be the one who promised it all._

 _The four ninja left, leaving Lloyd to cry and mourn at their losses, as Nancy cooed from her cot, Lloyd walked up to her and held her, her face glowing with the innocence she had. Lloyd realised that he didn't have to lose hope yet_

* * *

 _"You shall die Lloyd!" Kai exclaimed angrily, as his eyes glowed red, Kai moved towards a defeated Lloyd, raising his elemental blade_

 _"You were the Fire Ninja, it was said that you would destroy the Empire, not join them, bring Balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" Lloyd exclaimed in pure agony and sadness, as tears came into his eyes._

 _"You will die…" Kai emotionlessly replied_

 _"You were my brother Kai! I loved you!" Lloyd cried out once again, preparing to seal his fate, as Kai completed his transition to changing into the Apprentice_

* * *

 _"Not again! Even you joined the Dark Side?" Lloyd asked Cole in sadness_

 _"No. I hate the Empire!" Cole exclaimed, eyes turning red temporarily_

 _"Me too, but you joined the Dark Side in the form of a pirate! I hate you!" Lloyd exclaimed, the stress coming to him, he hated his life, but Nancy was the only reason he hadn't committed suicide yet_

 _"Always a little bitch huh? Go home to your mommy kiddo!" Cole insulted, fuelling Lloyd with anger as he charged again_

 _"My 'mommy', was killed by Kai!" Lloyd exclaimed in pure anger_

* * *

 _"This might be our only chance of defeating the Empire, by killing it before it formed!" Jay happily exclaimed_

 _"Finally! A happy life for me!" Lloyd exclaimed with excitement_

 _"So, you'll go?" Zane surprisedly asked_

 _"Yes. I have been a lone warrior fulfilling some lowly vendetta for the past few years, I wanna go away from this, build a new timeline, a new destiny!" Lloyd answered, then became serious and said firmly "I'll do it!"_

 _"What about Nancy?" Jay asked_

 _"I'll bring her with me, my girl does not deserve to live here" Lloyd smiled in pure happiness finally after 13 years of sadness and depression._

 _"You smiled, we never saw you smile" Zane noted with happiness, smiling himself._

 _"I know, my life has been a disaster, I want to fix that" Lloyd replied_

 _Lloyd took Nancy from her cot, who sensed Lloyd's happiness, and smiled at it. Lloyd smiled back at his daughter. Lloyd walked into a purple rectangular pyramid that was behind the room. Jay picked up a remote._

 _"Ready?" Jay asked_

 _"As ever. Commence the Time Travel Experiment!" Lloyd shouted in excitement_

 _"Set." Zane said_

 _"Go!" Lloyd exclaimed, but then, and explosion was heard and Serpentine began walking in, and Emperor Garmadon came into the room_

 _"A time travel experiment, perfect way to rule even more!" Garmadon exclaimed_

 _"You'll never get our experiment!" Jay protectively exclaimed, holding the remote like it was an artefact many thieves want to steal_

 _Garmadon touched the Time Machine as Lloyd closed the door and Jay pressed the button on the remote, but Garmadon's touch made an explosion, Jay and Zane had run away, but the others weren't so lucky as they all got transported back to the time it all started, the Serpentine Wars._

* * *

End Flashbacks

"Now you see the suffering I had? Well, think about it!" Older Lloyd exclaimed with tears as the three left the Earth Pirate to think about the memories.

 **I think these were a good set of flashbacks, I know, Older Lloyd has a really depressing life, and personally, I don't want to be him, and I'm sure you guys don't either. _NEXT CHAPTER: DARKNESS HOLDS, LIGHT ERUPTS_**


	16. Chapter 16: Darkness Holds, Light Erupts

Chapter 16

 **Hopefully someone reviews… I'm losing motivation due to a lack of reviews, heck, I'm not even sure if anyone's even reading this.**

Older Lloyd was telling everyone about what he did after he time-travelled, even the Earth Pirate was listening, wanting to know how the Empire was rid of.

"And so, I managed delay Wu from sending the message, while the First Spinjitzu Master took the letter and snuck it into Chen's Room" Older Lloyd recounted in a peaceful tone, stark contrast to the chaos outside the Dojo. Nya raised her hand, Older Lloyd pointed at her and seriously told her "Ask your question" "Why did you choose the name 'Griffonstone'" Nya asked confusedly

"Oh. I needed to come up with an alias quick when Wu asked me, so I picked my first name, and remembered a mystical bird called the Griffin, I also switched the second 'i' with an 'o'" Older Lloyd answered

Everyone, except for the Earth Pirate, who was gagged and tied to a chair behind the sofas everyone else other than Older Lloyd and the Earth Pirate were sitting on, said 'ah!' in knowing it. Then, Lloyd pulled a serious face and looked at Older Lloyd.

"What about him?" Lloyd asked, in a tone that showed he was suspicious, looking at the Earth Pirate to tell who he was referring to

"I suggest we walk him down the plank!" Jay exclaimed, already angry at the Earth Pirate for what he did, even in the old timeline.

"No, we keep it here" Older Lloyd told them, half-seriously, half-teasingly, as he walked towards the Earth Pirate, Jay untied the gag on the Earth Pirate to hear his response

"It? Now I'm not even a person?" The Earth Pirate angrily asked

Jay swiftly tied back the gag on the Earth Pirate before he could say anything worse. Only muffled insults came out of the Earth Pirate's mouth before he decided to shut up again.

Then, Older Lloyd heard marching, so he looked out the window to see Serpentine coming, some Blue Hypnobrai, Red Fangpyres and a weird white Serpentine General. Older Lloyd began a torrent of swearing.

"What the heck Older Lloyd? You're swearing so much that a Gontrodan Smuggler would wash out your mouth with soap!" Older Jay walked towards Older Lloyd

"Serpentine" Older Lloyd muttered solemnly

"New Timeline Serpentine, they're okay" Lloyd corrected, happily and smiling

The Serpentine knocked the door and the New Timeline Ninja quickly ran out to get the door. They saw Pythor, Former Anacondrai soldier, Skales, Hypnobrai General and a few Hypnobrai and Fangpyre soldiers with them.

"What do you guys want?" Lloyd kindly askeD

"There are Serpentine Clonesss and two weird guysss that look like your father and the Fire Ninja invading Ninjago!" Skales exclaimed, fearful

"1. They are Serpentine, 2. It's a… pretty long story" Lloyd corrected, serious

"How long?" Pythor asked

"Very long." Lloyd answered, groaning, and inwardly kicking himself for mentioning the story.

"Tell it" Skales hissed, wanting to know how to defeat this new threat

"There's one person who can tell the story" Lloyd and the other Ninja who were behind Lloyd led the snakes in and they were welcomed by Older Lloyd, Older Jay and Older Zane

"I know this is awkward, but I can explain" Lloyd said, as Older Lloyd sighed and began the story

The snakes intently listened, and Older Lloyd even told stuff he didn't tell before, like how Older Timeline Wu and Misako had died and his apparent romance with Older Timeline Nya.

"You were in love with Nya?!" Older Jay angrily asked

"Well, yeah… wait, didn't she tell you?" Older Lloyd asked, both baffled and confused

"No!" Older Jay answered, anger still consistent

"Anyway, it was great misery to me when Emperor Griffonstone, back then Garmadon, had killed Nya in the Sceropatus Pyramids" Older Lloyd continued

Meanwhile, the Empire was going great, at least how Emperor Griffonstone saw it. He knew that the reappearance of the Old Timeline's still-alive Elemental Masters was troubling, despite that there were only five elemental masters alive by the time Older Lloyd time traveled.

He knew that the no-good scum pirate, 'the Earth Pirate' as he was called, had returned, and so had the two scientists. He was glad now that he had killed his brother and sister in law before they could train the Mistress of Water, and the Mistress of Water herself before his nephew time traveled.

But he hadn't felt this nervous since the mad-snake Pythor had unleashed the Great Devourer upon the Empire.

"Master, I can sense your unease, what's wrong?" The Apprentice bowed behind Griffonstone

"My Apprentice, surely you can sense your friends returning" Griffonstone half-joked, almost laughing

"I can Master." The Apprentice assured, careful with his words

Then, Griffonstone became serious and ordered "Track them down, and then defeat them all, we can't afford them to perish my rule once again"

"It was Lloyd that perished your rule" The Apprentice corrected, then immediately said "Yes, my master"

The Apprentice quickly walked out of the throne room of the still-new Palace.

He needed to track them down, but the Apprentice was still new to the new timeline Ninjago. The Apprentice snickered at his pun, then walked serious once again as he decided to track them from air, he found some Stone Warriors, Griffonstone had claimed control over these dark-stone made warriors when the Overlord had been defeated. The Apprentice smiled in recollection

Flashback

Emperor Griffonstone and the Apprentice were walking on side by side on the sandy beaches of the Dark Island when it happened, both of them sensed light, and balance.

They were dark ghosts, so they sensed it pretty quickly

"This sets our plan back more than it was!" Griffonstone growled, at this rate, his plan would almost be non-existent

"Maybe not" The Apprentice smirked, as he saw the Stone Helmet and Stone Warriors swimming towards the Dark Island, and the Dark Helmet floating among with the warriors

"I think our plan got more forward, we need to start planning the new Empire!" Griffonstone evilly exclaimed

Flashback Ends

The Apprentice smirked in remembrance as he remembered what he was going to do.

"Hey! You two!" The Apprentice called, serious as ever

"Yes sir!" The two stone warriors saluted, knowing that this was their current leader's apprentice

"I need you to follow me, I have been assigned a mission by our leader and I need to track the Ninja!" The Apprentice ordered them

"Very good milord" One stone warrior accepted and the two followed him. The Apprentice smirked, knowing that one day, he will defeat the Ninja.

 **That's the end of this chapter! The reason I'm not giving full flashbacks is that I'll write a prequel to this story that tells about everything that happened in the Old Timeline. Or… I might just write the sequel to this story first, what should I write first after this, the prequel or the sequel, tell it in the reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17: Thoughts Running

Chapter 17

 **So far, this is the story by me that I like the most. I don't know, it's just something about all the stories that are going to be written linked to this story and the upcoming chapters I planned that are getting me all riled up over this. This is going to be kind of a casual chapter, and one chapter before the good guys decide to finally attack!**

Lloyd Garmadon and his adopted father and alternate self, Lloyd Griffonstone, were guarding the Earth Pirate, who had yet to redeem.

Lloyd was thinking intently about stuff that didn't actually matter to anyone. And Older Lloyd, despite seeming to ignore the ideas, was intently listening for any ideas he could use.

"So. If there was a Nindroid army serving the Overlord, does this mean… Zane clones?" Lloyd rambled on, gasping at his idea of Zane clones

"I don't know how to clone Zane" Older Lloyd told Lloyd in a casual tone

"We could take his architecture and then rebuild nindroids that look and are programmed to fight like Zane, but don't have the memories of the original Zane" Lloyd remarked, happy with his idea, Older Lloyd put his arm on his chin, thinking that Zane clones were actually a good idea

"Credit for your thoughts?" Cole asked, coming into the room

"Two words. Zane clones" Older Lloyd stiffly answered

"I think that two Zanes' are enough" Cole replied, in a concerned tone

"What about Pixal?" Lloyd asked in a wondering tone

"Dude. That droid's inside Zane, how are we going to clone her?" Cole asked, a bit teasingly. The Earth Pirate frowned from the chair he was tied to behind the two Lloyds'

"Maybe you could take out her computer from Zane and clone her architecture, looks and architecture" Jay suggested from behind, startling everyone

"I think we should take our Resident Pirate's response here" Older Lloyd told everyone in a calm tone, and took off the bandanna from the Earth Pirate

"You want to know how I think? There are enough nindroids here already!" the Earth Pirate angrily exclaimed, as Older Lloyd swiftly tied back the bandanna on the Earth Pirate's mouth.

Jason came in, wheeling in an unfamiliar television. It was like a normal HDTV, but it had wheels on the bottom and there was a camera lens on the top side of the TV.

"What's that?" Lloyd asked, confused about the tv

"It's a TV, duh!" Jay joked, in a mock-bully tone

"I know it's a TV!" Lloyd fumed, getting mad at Jay

"A Kan'tinua state-of-the-art TV. Y'know the Time Village is isolated from the rest of Ninjago, thus a lot more advanced than this area" Jason told them, boasting a bit

"What do you want, Jace?" Older Lloyd asked with a distrusting tone and using Jason's nickname

"Just showing you the news" Jason answered, scared of Older Lloyd as he commanded the TV in a slow voice, "TV, Show the News"

The TV flashed to life and Ninjago News Channel came to life crystal clear on the screen. There was a female blonde news reporter on the screen, she was wearing a grey jacket over a pink t-shirt.

"Emperor Griffonstone has assigned his apprentice, the Apprentice, to track down the Ninja who had saved our town before for reasons the Empire is not willing to share. Griffonstone had put bounties on the ninjas heads." The reporter reported in a serious tone, and continued with the prices "Nya Smith will bring you $5,000, Kai Smith, Jay Walker, Zane Julien and Cole Bucket will bring you $10,000, Lloyd Garmadon will bring you $50,000, and finally, Sensei Wu Garmadon, Misako Garmadon and Lloyd Griffonstone will bring you a grand total of $100,000. Prices are reduced by $1,000 if brought dead"

"TV. Shut down" Jason commanded the TV slowly, and the TV shut down, then he muttered, "Seriously, why doesn't these primitive news channels support the resolution of 8,640p"

"Lives potentially hang in the balance and you're worried about pixel resolution!" Older Lloyd exclaimed, a bit ticked at Jason's unconcern of the situation, then he commanded "TV. Show the News"

The TV turned on again to the news channel, and this time, a black haired news reporter came up, he was wearing a suit and tie.

"And we have also gotten news that Griffonstone had set bounty on another Ninja, one he calls, 'The Time Ninja', any purple ninja caught will bring $60,000" The male reporter seriously said, having no mood to talk, Jason pulled out a remote and shut down the tv the old fashioned way, at least for him

"See?" Older Lloyd boasted, happy with his comeback

"Whatever, I'm done watching TV." Jason mourned his life, as he sadly left

"Wait. Jason!" Older Lloyd began to feel pity for what he had done

Wu came into the room, frowning at all of them. Everyone began sweating in nervousness of that frown, that frown meant that someone had caused trouble.

"Jason's really sensitive." Wu told them, disappointed

"It was me, Wu." Older Lloyd confessed, feeling a bit of pity for Jason

"Well, I guess you really didn't know since Jason likes to hide that fact" Wu casually said, shrugging it off, then hissed angrily "Don't ever do it again, Griffonstone!"

Wu left, to comfort Jason, probably, as Older Lloyd just stood there, everyone else left. He wasn't really pitying anyone, he just felt bad for himself. He used his powers to bring a chair towards him, he sat on the chair and decided to watch some TV.

Meanwhile, Lloyd left for the main room, where he saw the Serpentine Generals planning a strategy to take back Ninjago. Lloyd wondered why they weren't planning any strategies.

"So, we dig the ground while you attack from over the ground" Skalidor, The Constrictai General said in his deep voice, the Constrictai were black coloured snakes known for digging and their amazing strength

"What of the Ninja?" Skales, the Blue Hypnobrai General asked

"I don't know!" Adicius, Green Venomari General answered, Lloyd decided to clear his throat at that moment

"Hello Lloyd" Skales greeted with a hiss

"Hi. But I'd better say, it's best that Lloyd Griffonstone leads the attack, he's been in the first one" Lloyd casually remarked

Older Lloyd entered the room and said in a voice deeper than his own "Yup!", Older Lloyd looked at the battle strategy, obviously seeing if it might work, then he smiled and said "This'll work, but with more planning, it might be brilliant!"

All the Serpentine smiled broadly at Older Lloyd's praise. Meanwhile, Jason was sitting on a double bed in a guest bedroom. Wu came in and sat next to Jason.

"To Older Lloyd, insulting others is 'normal'" Wu noted softly

"Sensei, you know that I don't take kindly to insults" Jason retorted, a bit angry

"Jace, you're my second pupil, even if it was until Jay came along" Wu said, trying to comfort the Time Ninja

"Yeah, the Lightning Ninja practically replaced me, why couldn't I work with the four?" Jason asked, a bit ticked off by that

"Because you were never meant to train Lloyd or the four ninja" Wu answered

"Yeah, I guess I'm just jealous you had time for all of them, but not me!" Jason exclaimed, his voice rising in anger

"I had time for all of you, you're all my prized pupils Jason. We both knew that you were not supposed to help the four ninja" Wu told Jason

"I wonder what will happen if I worked with the Four Ninja to find the Golden Weapons" Jason noted, becoming calm again

"The Past is the Past…" Wu quoted calmly, waiting for Jason to finish the quote

Jason smiled and finished the quote "and the Future is the Future"

Wu and Jason both smiled, the they saw everyone walk through the corridors, Wu realised what was happening, Wu stood up and patted Jason's shoulder.

"Come my student, we shall go where everyone else is going" Wu told Jason, half joking

"Yeah. Sure Sensei" Jason agreed happily

They both left for the room where everyone else was going, both of them were happy, Wu decided to not reveal that Jason was his student until he revealed Morro to everyone.

 **Chapter ended! The Jason being Wu's student thing was just a thought that came into my mind. I now have so many stories on my to-do list for this story, being that the prequel of this story, another prequel which explains the origins for Power Orbs, Lloyd Garmadon being adopted by his alternate self and Jason meeting Wu and finally, the sequel I won't talk much about. NEXT CHAPTER: THE LIGHT FIGHT**


	18. Chapter 18: The War Begins

Chapter 18

 **This chapter is it! The first real battle of Good vs. Evil! Sorry I took so long to actually write this kind of battle for this story.**

 **I actually had a writing assignment in school, and my English teacher gave me advice for writing stories, advice I'm going to use here.**

Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja had his hands on the top of a round, wooden table. The others were standing there and Lloyd was standing on the left side of his adoptive father, the Older Lloyd Griffonstone.

Older Lloyd was briefing everyone of the plans in the white walls of Garmadon, Lloyd's birth father's, Dojo. Great nervousness filled the air as Older Lloyd talked.

"And so, we can cripple the Empire immediately" Older Lloyd told seriously, his wrinkles showing due to both old age and the horribleness he had for most of his life

"Who wants follow his plans?" Skales asked, a bit distrusting

"We all will!" Jason exclaimed with a strong voice

The next few moments were spent preparing for battle, the Serpentine Generals telling other new timeline Serpentine of the plans. Anyone with any good in their hearts hated the Empire.

Meanwhile, the Apprentice, or Old Timeline Kai, was tracking the good guys with both machinery and his element.

The Apprentice frowned, as he knew that Griffonstone was now plotting to kill him and replace him with the likes of Lloyd Garmadon, the new timeline one. The Apprentice wouldn't allow that. He wanted the new timeline Kai.

Lloyd was literally uncontrollable in the Apprentice's eyes, an opinion which he strengthened after Lloyd faced the Wind Monster on Gontroda Desert someday. To him, Lloyd was an uncontrollable brat who could go to bouts of anger that made him an unsuitable apprentice.

The Apprentice got a hungry gleam in his eyes as he realised where the good guys were. He remembered that his former Sensei had built a Dojo in the forests, and due to the self preservation effect, the dojo might have been built in the same place as he thought it was.

The Apprentice thanked his old Sensei, smirking evilly.

"If only you hadn't killed Nya, Lloyd Griffonstone!" The Apprentice hissed, remembering what his Master told him.

Nya was the reason that The Apprentice turned in the first place, after months of suffering from torture from the Apprentice, Emperor Griffonstone had tried a different tactic, one that turned the Apprentice. Griffonstone told The Apprentice about Lloyd and Nya being together, after refusing much, he was confronted with evidence.

But what no one didn't know, is that Older Timeline Wu had survived his duel with Griffonstone, but the Apprentice did.

Flashback

Hate, Fury, Anger. Those were the feelings swirling around Kai right now. Wu and Emperor Garmadon had fought against each other in the final battle, ending with Wu getting killed.

Kai looked at the corpse of his old Sensei and his face twisted into a sadistic smile. He actually wanted Wu to get killed. His dreams had been accomplished by someone he thought he'd never thank, Emperor Garmadon.

Then, the corpse's hand moved, Kai frowned slightly. Wu opened his golden eyes and looked at his student.

"Kai… medic" Wu weakly requested

"No" Kai replied, softly in anger

"No?" Wu asked, regaining a bit of his strength

"You're supposed to be dead, Sensei" Kai said, saying the title in disgust

"I sense darkness in you Kai, don't do this!" Wu warned

"Who are you to tell me, old man! You preferred you're golden boy than me! I was thrown aside for trash when that brat came along! And when the Great Devourer came, you took his sentimental, foolish advice of giving the Great Devourer a mercy killing instead of letting me torture the snake! No. You must die! And if I have to do it, then so be it!" Kai exclaimed, anger rising, as he pulled out his fire elemental sword and pointing the blade at his former Sensei.

Wu widened his eyes in horror, realising that he allowed himself to train a monster. Wu then saw a vision, a vision of Ninjago burning and an evil laugh. A laugh he recognised too well, the laugh of the man in front of him. His former student, the one student he loved most!

Wu closed his eyes for the imminent. And as expected, the blade was shoved in his chest as Kai smirked in sadistic pleasure. Kai wanted one thing now. Control. Killing Wu was only the first of what he will do.

Wu scrunched his face in pain, both metaphorically and literally. Wu hoped that his son, Lloyd, will never have to suffer from Kai's wrath. Wu knew what happened, because of Morro. Wu knew that Kai will become Griffonstone's new apprentice. He just hoped Lloyd would defeat the Empire and bring balance to Ninjago.

End Flashback

But when Lloyd Griffonstone had taken control, The Apprentice had become lost in anger, hence his leaving.

After Wu's death, he had pretended to be nice to Lloyd, but inside, he hated the Garmadon family with all his life, Emperor Griffonstone included.

That's why he wanted to turn Kai, the New Timeline one. He knew, with his alternate self, he might be able to rule Ninjago, just like he wanted. The Apprentice wore a black cloak over his black-red clothes. The Apprentice summoned a fire bike and hopped onto it, going to the same place where Wu's old Dojo was in the Old Timeline.

Meanwhile, Older Lloyd was dispatching Serpentine to fight the Empire. Older Lloyd rubbed his chin, observing the Serpentine leave for Ninjago City. Wu and Jason were on his left, Lloyd and Misako were on his right.

"Hopefully this plan of yours works" Misako told Older Lloyd in a soft voice

"Hopefully. Or else, they'll all be dead!" Older Lloyd exclaimed in a solemn tone

"The Serpentine were always good strategists, even in this timeline, despite the Old Timeline was more skilled in fighting" Wu noted, half-joking

"Yeah. Hard to believe that our timelines are very different, and the two timelines split only 53 years ago" Nya came in, also half-joking

"I know" Older Lloyd replied, smiling

Meanwhile, the Apprentice smiled, as he got his target, the Dojo was built in the same place in the same way, from the modest white walls to the plantation surrounding it. The Apprentice smiled in recollection.

"Well, too bad it's going to get destroyed again… by the same person" The Apprentice chuckled in evil irony, as he built up an explosive fireball in his hand.

The Apprentice chucked the fireball from behind the Dojo, the fireball exploded into flames as the walls got destroyed. He went in, to see that he was in the main room, and Serpentine looking at him in disdain.

"We were told about you." Skales hissed

"I don't have time for you" The Apprentice exclaimed in a quick tone, dropping a smoke bomb, smoking the entire room with a gas designed originally by Older Jay to knock out Serpentine. The bomb did as promised and all Serpentine in the room fell down, closing their eyes.

Meanwhile, Older Lloyd, who had heard the explosion, came into the room. Older Lloyd gasped in surprise as he saw who caused the rukus. Older Lloyd frowned and activated his elemental blade, a jagged, golden beam came to life. The Apprentice activated his purple-red elemental blade. Older Lloyd used his power element to switch off the lights. The entire room was darkened, but the blades glowed, giving off a dim light.

"You…" Older Lloyd snarled angrily

"Yes, me. I think this will be our final battle!" The Apprentice retorted, taunting his opponent and long time friend

"You'd think that way, Kai" Older Lloyd went into an unusual stance

The Apprentice charged and jabbed at Older Lloyd, who merely turned his elemental blade 45 degrees to defend from. The remaining smoke dramatised the glow of the elemental blades as they fought.

"I know your plans" The Apprentice hissed evilly, leaning close to Older Lloyd

"What?" Older Lloyd asked, somewhat idiotically

"You planned to cripple the Empire with direct attack!" The Apprentice exclaimed

"How'd you know?" Older Lloyd shouted, using a rough accent normally used by those in the desert

"You won't believe how pitifully easy it is to sneak in spies into your Serpentine!" The Apprentice taunted in a silky smooth tone

Older Lloyd moved to strike, and the duel became a lot faster than it was, both of them twisted and spun their blades in a rapid tempo, as golden and purple-red auras covered them both. To a normal eye, the duel would be almost incomprehensible, but to that of a Sensei.

Wu gone into the room with Nya and Misako and saw the progressing duel. Nya scrunched up her face in confusion, not knowing how the duel was going, but Wu and Misako did, due to both of their knowledge of fighting styles used in the old timeline.

Both of the duellists stopped to see that The Apprentice was holding his elemental blades downwards, and Older Lloyd had his Elemental blade pointed at his adversary. They both looked to see Nya looking at both of them.

"Nya was always a beautiful one, sadly you killed her!" The Apprentice exclaimed, in a tone full of anger and hate

"It was Emperor Griffonstone that killed her, not me!" Older Lloyd defensively exclaimed

"Well, I'm not an innocent one either, did you know I killed your father?" The Apprentice exclaimed, everyone in the room gasped except for the one who said that

"You did what?" Older Lloyd exclaimed

"Your father was a sentimental old fool!" The Apprentice exclaimed, in a level of sadism Older Lloyd shook his head in disgust at

"He was your teacher! How could you say that?" Older Lloyd asked, hissing out the words

"We should have tortured the Serpentine, cloned them to make our own slaves" The Apprentice stated, self-delusional, then continued with "But you and your goody-goody family didn't listen!"

"That was because your ideals were evil! Now I know, that my father should have never trained you! I will avenge my teacher, and father!" Older Lloyd exclaimed, as Wu came into the battle

The battle continued, Wu activated his dark gold elemental blade and all of them fought rapidly. Older Lloyd was bent on avenging his father, who he thought was killed by Griffonstone, but was, in fact, killed by the man he trusted, befriended and loved like a brother… the man who used to be Kai Smith. It was never the Master, it was the Apprentice… all this time.

If this was earlier, like when he was still in the Old Timeline, before Kai had turned into this… horrible man, Older Lloyd would not have believed that Kai would have done all this. He did not want to believe this, but all the evidence was in front of him as his the final piece of softness inside him faded.

Older Lloyd was now a fully hardened warrior now, and no one will come in his way to defeat the Empire. Older Lloyd let out a loud, battle scream as he charged The Apprentice with one thing, to kill him.

 **I feel bad for Older Lloyd right now, despite the fact that I'm the one writing this story. I wrote here that The Apprentice killed Wu because in the prequel to this story,** ** _Darker Ninjago_** **, as I'll name it, will not have the part where The Apprentice kills Wu.**

 **Anyway, here's a list of what I'll name the fanfictions in this series… I gotta stop giving spoilers**

 **List of stories in the Griffonstone series**

 ** _Darker Ninjago (Story of the Old Timeline) [Second written]_**

 ** _Quest for the Orb (Second Prequel explaining Jason's origins and Power Orbs) [Fourth Written]_**

 ** _Legend of the Griffonstone (This one) [First written]_**

 ** _Power of Love (Sequel, not giving any spoilers for this one) [Third written]_**

 ** _Don't Abuse Animals (Sequel to Sequel, Name pretty straightforward) [Fifth Written]_**

 **I might be planning ahead, but my mind just comes up with these images of the characters of this story doing stuff, and I just expand on it. I might make more stories for this series, but that's after I complete these five in… years and years. I'm going to stop writing this chapter now.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: THE BROKEN WARRIOR_**


	19. Chapter 19: Tracked

Chapter 19

 **New Chapter! And what is it with me and battles between people, or other species, with similar origins? I just did that months ago with my Star Wars Fanfiction,** ** _Yoda's Reformations_** **.**

A ninja wiped grime off his sleeve, it was Lloyd Garmadon of course, now, he was on top of an apartment in Ninjago City, seeing the already devastated Ninjago being in war, as the evil squashed out the good. It made Lloyd a bit sad, that the New Timeline was no match. Behind Lloyd were the rest of the Ninja from the older and newer timeline.

Older Jay, Older Zane, The Earth Pirate, Nancy, Jason, Jay, Zane, Cole and Kai were behind. The Earth Pirate tied up to a chair… of course. Then, Lloyd sensed something wrong.

"I sense…" Lloyd tried to explain the wrongness he was feeling, but couldn't as he rubbed his chin

"Darkness. In the Dojo!" Older Zane straightened up in horror at what he sensed

"What? How?" Jay leaned over at Zane

"I'll go." Kai interrupted everyone suddenly and seriously, and everyone looked at Kai

"I'll go with you!" Lloyd exclaimed with concern, wanting to see what was was going on

""Ok, grasshopper. You come with me" Kai ordered, with full seriousness, as Lloyd jumped off the roof. Kai followed Lloyd quickly

Everyone came to the edge of the apartment, at the side Lloyd and Kai jumped off. They all sighed in relief as they saw the Fire and Green Ninja were on their elemental dragons, flying low towards the Dojo.

On the ground, Skales was clearly outnumbered, as he realised that there were somehow Serpentine spies in his ranks.

"RETREAT!" Skales screamed, raising his hands

All the New Timeline Serpentine began retreating as the Old Timeline Serpentine spies just came back to their own side. All the Ninja on top of the apartment began running away. Older Zane and Cole carried the chair that the Earth Pirate was tied on.

Older Lloyd and Wu were duelling the Apprentice. The Apprentice knew that this would not be their final battle, due to the nature of the duel.

"I killed you once, I can kill you again!" Wu growled, gritting his teeth and jabbing at The Apprentice

"So you think" The Apprentice taunted, flashing an evil smirk as he twirled his elemental blade

Nya and Misako saw the three duelling. The elemental blades glowed, the smoke had mostly cleared out, and Misako decided to turn on the lights. She walked to the light switch and flicked it on. The Apprentice and Older Lloyd hissed at the light.

"Well, the older timeline was referred as 'Darker Ninjago'." Wu joked, bobbing his head a little

"Not funny. Let's just get back to the fight" Older Lloyd put his right hand sideways and put it down quickly in front of Wu

That moment required for Lloyd and Kai to come, which they did. They both entered the room to see the three. Lloyd activated both of his elemental blades and charged at the Apprentice. Wu and Older Lloyd gave space to Lloyd.

The three good guys were hard to concentrate on for The Apprentice, as they all had at least a fair bit of fighting skill. Older Lloyd and Wu, their fighting styles the Apprentice recognised, but Lloyd… his fighting style was different due to Lloyd's low level of skill.

"Kai, how did your alternate self turn?" Nya asked softly, coming closer to the fire ninja

"I don't know sis" Kai answered, lowering his head

The duel continued and The Apprentice knew, despite the three behind his opponents had Spinjitzu and Elements, even if one's hadn't seemed to be awakened.

The Apprentice decided this would be the moment, he saw an opening in Lloyd's defence. He kicked Lloyd in the midsection. Lloyd experienced great pain from the kick as he flew to the wall. Wu got distracted by the hit Lloyd took and turned his head quickly. The Apprentice seized that moment to suddenly punch Wu on the side of the old Sensei's head. Wu flew to the place between Kai and Nya, who moved away just in time for Wu to hit the wall. Then he took a bomb from his utility belt. The bomb was spherical and blue, and had a red skull picture on it. It had a string on the end

"My last, and strongest" The Apprentice told Older Lloyd, as he touched the string, lighting the string on fire, and then he dropped the bomb.

Older Lloyd looked at the bomb in horror as the Apprentice set the wall behind him on fire, disintegrating a part of it, creating a hole to the outside on it. The Apprentice jumped out, and then immediately summoned his elemental bike and rushed out of the dojo.

"Get OUT!" Older Lloyd shouted in horror, everyone attempted to run through the hole. Everyone was luckily at that side of the wall as the bomb exploded.

Everyone in that room flew out, luckily intact. Lloyd moaned a little as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Is everyone okay?" Lloyd asked, putting a bit of pressure into his voice

"Yeah… I think" Older Lloyd looked around, to see everyone trying to sit up

"Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Wu joked, straining his voice, and his left hand on his right shoulder

"No." Older Lloyd answered, half-joking and half-sorrowly

"Jokes aside, we're not Jay" Nya smiled a bit while saying that in a humorous tone

"Says you" Older Lloyd pointed at Nya and also smiled

"Anyway, Garmadon will be very mad because of this" Wu referred to the Dojo, looking at the remains

"Let's go in the Dojo and survey the damage" Kai suggested, seriously

"We should" Nya replied, becoming serious.

Lloyd, Kai and Nya all stood up and went into the Dojo, to get the belongings of them and their friends. Older Lloyd glared at Wu.

"How do we know that pompous bastard is still alive, anyways?" Older Lloyd asked, a bit angry

"My brother isn't a bastard" Wu growled in a low voice

"Well, I mean, insults, because he's always thinking" Older Lloyd then went into a squeaky voice, moving his hand, saying "Hey! I'm Garmadon, and I am the son of those who created Ninjago, so I should rule Ninjago!" Then Older Lloyd went back to his own voice and exclaimed "He's so damn annoying!"

"My brother was bitten by the Great Devourer, and this turned his evil, and you did nothing to help him!" Wu argued, raising his voice

"So what if I didn't help him?" Older Lloyd asked in a arguing tone

"Guys! Stop this! Arguing won't help any of you!" Misako stood up and glared at both of them, she first turned to Older Lloyd and argued "My husband only distrusted you, because of the Devourer venom, your snide remarks to him only flared his evilness, which you did nothing to cure, claiming that Garmadon would always be evil!", she then turned to Wu and told the Sensei "And you… you encouraged Older Lloyd to continue his snide remarks, and did nothing to stop the growing mistrust between Lloyd Griffonstone and Garmadon, claiming that the remarks were, 'In a way, true'!"

"I would've loved if Lord Garmadon was killed in his banishment to the Cursed Realm" Older Lloyd muttered angrily and Misako glared at him

That was the moment the other Ninja who were with Lloyd came to the dojo and saw the exploded wall. The others gasped at the wall.

"Explosion, the Apprentice did it" Older Lloyd stood up and mourningly told them

"The rest are alive, but inside the dojo, packing up any needed items" Wu added, also mourningly, then stood up

"Great. Now what?" Cole asked, disappointed and throwing his arms down

The Earth Pirate was laid down on the land. The Earth Pirate tried to say something, but his voice was muffled. Wu looked at the Earth Pirate.

"Do you have anything reasonable to say?" Wu asked, softly, the Earth Pirate bobbed his head up and down, Older Lloyd took off the bandanna

"Lloyd Gar-Griffonstone, I want to say that… I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, your gatherings and now, the Apprentices attack made me realise, that you were right. All the time, your family was right, and I'm sorry for causing you pain" The Earth Pirate softly apologised, redeeming, as the red shade from his earth brown eyes started going away

"You're… apologising?" Older Lloyd asked, touched

"I am… I just want to know, what happened to Nya after I left" The Earth Pirate… no, Older Cole they would call him, asked, curious

"Better than me!" Older Lloyd joked happily, and Wu chuckled a bit, Nancy just straight out laughed, then he straightened himself and everyone stopped their noises, so Older Lloyd continued with "Nya started hitting on me right after you left, maybe it was sorrow, I don't know. Other than being a seducer, nothing changed within her"

"My alternate self hit on you?" Nya asked, weirded out and shocked as she came out with Kai and Lloyd

"Yeah. Though your destined to be with… never mind actually" Kai dismissed what he was going to say, waving the words away like waving away a fly. He didn't want to start up the Jay and Cole over Nya argument again.

"Anyway, can I please be released, I'm on your side now" Older Cole requested, Older Lloyd motioned everyone to hold their weapons. Kai gave Jay a pair of nunchucks, Zane a pair of shurikens' and Cole a scythe. Misako prepared her bag full of scrolls, Wu and Lloyd, Nancy and Jason got out their elemental blades.

Everyone got onto their stances, Older Cole didn't blame them. Older Lloyd got out his elemental blade, the golden, jagged hilt came to life, as he lowered his elemental blade quickly, cutting the ropes out of Older Cole, who then stood up and everyone pointed their weapons at Older Cole.

"I won't betray this apology" Older Cole promised, softly  
"You'd better" Older Lloyd sternly said, and deactivated his elemental blade and put it on his back. Everyone else put their weapons where they should be on their bodies

"So, who does Nya date in this timeline?" Older Cole slyly asked, wanting to know

"No one. Not Jay, nor Cole, nor Lloyd" Nya answered sharply, folding her arms

"Three guys, one girl, does that remind you of something?" Wu asked in a tone filled with nostalgia, Jason frowned at the remembrance

"Me, you and Garmadon for Misako… yeah" Older Lloyd smiled

Everyone laughed, then decided for a new hiding spot, as they all decided that they must destroy the Empire as quick as possible. The Emperor of said Empire was walking along the dark-filled streets, as he looked up the dark sky. The Apprentice approached Emperor Griffonstone.

"Why do I still sense their light, apprentice?" Griffonstone smoothly asked, a tone that the Apprentice knew was a disappointed tone for his Master

"I found them, but they were too strong" The Apprentice answered, closing his eyes for imminent punishment

"I will decide on you punishment later, leave me!" Griffonstone ordered in a sharp tone, the Apprentice half-ran the opposite direction

Griffonstone was seething, not only did the light survive, but his Apprentice failed. He also sensed a certain light from his apprentice that Griffonstone did not like. Nothing was going his way! He knew failure when he saw it, but he would still try to kill the Ninja and turn Lloyd Garmadon.


	20. Chapter 20: The Under-City

Chapter 20

 **I kinda expected this story to be under 20 chapters, but I guess the longer the better. Anyway, I decided to write both the prequel and sequel to this story (check Chapter 18 for names of stories), at the same time right after this story is completed, just to let you guys know.**

Lloyd Garmadon was practicing with his elemental blade, he swung at an imaginary enemy. He flicked his wrist, then swung the elemental blade left, beheading his imaginary enemy.

Ever since the Apprentice tracked them down, they were now deep inside the forests, around a campfire, lit with a golden fire accomplished by Older Lloyd.

"Any suggestions to hide?" Wu asked his friend, fearful

"Yes. There was a place I knew, bequeathed by my father, your alternate self" Older Lloyd answered, in a serious tone

"Bequeath? Anyone?" Jay asked in the same time, Older Lloyd, Older Zane and Older Cole laughed

"Given" Older Jay answered, laughing too

"You mean… no, I don't want to show the under-city to them" Wu nodded his head furiously

"Under-city?" Lloyd asked, Wu realised that he couldn't hide the place anymore

"Built by mysterious beings" Wu started, in a tone that told that a story was coming up, Older Lloyd closed his eyes, knowing that Wu already knew who built the Under-City, but wasn't going to reveal, then the Sensei continued "The Under-City is a network of tunnels underground only accessible by only specific beings"

"Specific beings?" Zane asked, interested

"A Master of Power, which, you all know is the Garmadons, Older Lloyd included, the Green Ninja…" Wu then decided not to continue, since he'd be bringing up stuff he didn't want to reveal just yet, not until he decided the Ninja were ready to take the news of Morro

"But you were told… Older Lloyd was never able to get in the under-city, even with us!" Older Cole exclaimed, concerned for all his friend's well beings

"That's because we didn't do it right" Older Lloyd quipped, quickly

"You forgot the 'and', Wu" Older Zane noted, chuckling a bit

"You all are not ready for the rest, except for Jason" Wu replied vaguely

"Why only Jason?" Nancy asked, frowning, Older Lloyd smiled at her daughter's immaturity, that remained even now

"I'm a Time Ninja, I know all the Realms and Dimensions" Jason boasted, and everyone there groaned, then Jason looked at Wu and softly asked "I'm correct, right?"

"Yes, that's the correct answer" Wu emptily told Jason

"Anyway, can you get us there?" Nya quickly blurted out, then turned away at her suddenness

"Sure. There's a bonus about this place though" Older Lloyd smiled like he was insane right then

"What?" Jason asked, interested

Older Lloyd then stood up and motioned all the people opposite to him to stand up. Those people were Jason, Nancy, Lloyd, Jay, Cole, Zane and Kai. They all looked at Older Lloyd curiously.

"This requires all the power possible, stand in a straight line" Older Lloyd instructed in a teaching tone, as they all shuffled to do exactly that

"Now what?" Jay casually asked

"This" Older Lloyd put one of his hands in front of himself, and shot a golden beam, which became an orb over the fire, Lloyd then went to shoot a green beam, but Older Lloyd moved his hand to tell Lloyd to not shoot a beam yet, he then raised both of his hands and bought them down as he chanted "Watashi ni sono kengen o ataeru watashi wa Undercity no o hiraku koto ga deki!" On the time traveler's hands began forming golden smoke

Then, all of them got startled, as a bit of smoke surrounded each of the people standing, a purple smoke around Jason, silver smoke around Nancy, green smoke around Lloyd, blue smoke around Jay, light brown smoke around Cole and orangish red smoke around Kai.

Older Lloyd then raised his hands once again, and all the smokes around the younger Ninja recoiled into the orb, and Older Lloyd shot the smoke on his hands into the golden orb, the orb glowed for a bit, and everyone had to shield their eyes from the glow. The glow was pure light in every way. Then the orb dimmed and all left there was floating, blood red smoke. Everyone looked at the smoke in awe, until the smoke dived into the golden fire, which then became a red fire and the land around the wood of the fire glowed red, as a hole opened around the wood.

"The Under-City's, in here?" Lloyd asked, awed

"The Under-City is under all the way from Ninjago to Kan'tinua Village!" Older Lloyd explained, mood bright, Jason smiled at the reference to his home city

"So, we just jump in?" Nya asked, confused and a bit scared, Kai came close to Nya, to ease her fears

"Yes" Older Lloyd smiled broadly as he said that

"You're insane!" Jason exclaimed, frowning a bit

"Don't diss my daddy!" Nancy smacked Jason's arm, who recoiled in pain, as everyone began jumping in the hole around the fire.

Meanwhile, the Apprentice growled, as more light was sensed, more than ever before, even before they were revived. He swore that his conflicted soul was going to be more light if these surges of light.

Now, the Apprentice didn't know if he truly hated the Garmadons, the good ones at least. If he did truly hate Older Lloyd, as he apparently called himself. He was trying to convince himself that he hated good and it needed to be eradicated, but he wasn't sure if that was true or not.

Emperor Griffonstone did not like this at all, the last time he sensed this type of light, the Ninja's hideout of that time had exploded. But this time, the light was more controlled, and it was evenly streamed, not the uneven burst that had happened. He was sure that the Ninjas have done something… but what?

"Enjoy losing brother, the Ninjas have finally found somewhere with a tactical advantage, and lots of cover" Griffonstone heard a voice, and growled as it was his old brother

"Go away, you old corpse" Griffonstone angrily requested

"I'm not a corpse, I'm a ghost." Older Wu's ghost joked, then became serious and warned "It's time you had payed for all the damage you done to both timelines, my son will see to that"

"Lloyd Griffonstone shall never defeat me. That's why I allowed my first apprentice to do whatever he wanted to do with the girl Lloyd had become friends with" Griffonstone noted, softly

"Yes, son told me about Sarah Silvernut. That was a foolish decision, for both sides. For the good, it ruined my son, for the bad…" Older Wu was interrupted by a growl

"I know, that Nancy Silvernut-Griffonstone was born out of that." Griffonstone continued for his dead brother

Older Wu disappeared, realising that he shouldn't tell that his old student was starting to redeem… honestly, he had no idea why Griffonstone's both apprentices were both his former students.

Kai looked around in awe, as his fist was on fire, the Under-City was a dark cavern, with a lot of carved pictures on the walls, telling stories of the past, future and present. He stopped and saw a picture of a human with wings, fighting someone who had a helmet on. They both had elemental blades. There was no colour in the pictures.

"That's the Prophecy of the Son of the Suns, the only individual who would be more powerful than the Green Ninja himself, he will be guided by the Phoenix Soul, though I don't know who the masked man is" Misako noted, in a motherly tone

"Phoenix Soul? Who's that?" Kai asked, awed and interested

"I don't know that, these prophecies are linked to the prophecy of the Green Ninja, and you know how vague that was." Misako answered

"So… what's linked to the Green Ninja?" Kai then asked

"The Golden Master, which turned out to be the Overlord, the Goddess of Light, the Phoenix Soul and the Son of the Suns" Misako answered, not wanting to give any more information

Everyone else came around to Kai, wondering why Kai had stopped, and they had noticed that since Kai was their light source. Older Lloyd then looked at that carving and smiled broadly at it. Everyone else also looked at the picture, and Wu nodded knowingly.

"That's a nice picture, if that winged man was my grandson, I'd die happy" Older Lloyd walked towards the photo, "Because his hairstyle is a lot like mine and Lloyd's" he added

"How could someone with wings be your grandson?" Jason asked in a teasing voice, as Nya walked closer to the picture, frowning.

"If his son or daughter fell in love with… someone like that" Wu muttered to himself, smiling, luckily for him, no one heard that mutter

"Let's keep moving, we must find shelter" Nya motioned them all to move

"I only followed you, and if I knew that was the reason, then I would have gone my own way, since we're the only ones in the Under-City right now" Older Lloyd replied, quickly, Nya's frown deepened at that comment.

"I know that! But where are we going to sleep, we have almost no supplies, only weapons… and your elements" Nya quipped, Older Lloyd almost laughed at that, but luckily, he was able to hold back said laugh. And that was since he knew that Nya possessed the element Water, heck, he wanted to teach the Older Timeline Nya that element… before she died.

"The Force shall guide us" Older Lloyd neutrally told everyone, before going a bit forward and finding a carving of the Final Battle between himself and Wu vs. Emperor Griffonstone.

"Come on! Now you're just being vague as Sensei!" Jay fumed, Older Lloyd ignored that.

He waved his hand at the carving, and it was showed that the carving was on a door, the door slid sideways, revealing a corridor. Everyone widened their eyes, as Older Lloyd exclaimed "Come On!" forcefully.

Everyone got in, and Kai was at the middle, since he was the light source. Everyone looked around in awe, as they saw multiple rooms. Different symbols appeared on top of the entrances of the rooms, as few more entrances opened

Three Tornado symbols, Two Eagle symbols, Two Rock symbols, Two Thunder symbols, One Fire symbol, Two Ice symbols, a Clock and one… blank circles.

"Hmm… these symbols represent our elements. The Tornados power, Eagles silver, and so on." Wu noted, in a casual tone

"Are you sure we can live here?" Nya asked, uncertain

"Yeah! Though there is a chance you might get visions… from the past or the future, you may not know, they might be nightmares or dreams, you might not know!" Older Lloyd answered in a scary voice, rising up to strike fear into the other's hearts, then he lowered himself to a casual pose and walked away saying "Good night!"

Lloyd was scared now, Kai patted his shoulder. Everyone went to their respective rooms, and got in successfully. Kai smiled, as he got into his room, with the Fire symbol, and Lloyd walked to his allocated room, hoping not to get bad visions.

 **I assure you, there will be fighting the next chapter. Anyway, I was careful not to give out too much hints, but there were hints for future Ninjago fanfictions I will write in this chapter.**

 **I assure you, this fanfic is intended canon, so everything in the show before this story is canon, and everything after, like Season 5 and the upcoming Season 6, will also be canon in this story, and I'm careful not to do anything that might change the Canon, like for example, do something that might lead to the Ninja referencing Older Lloyd, Jason or Nancy in Season 5, that won't happen.**

 **Anyway, bye and see you guys (and girls),** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: VISIONS_**


	21. Chapter 21: Visions from the Future

Chapter 21

Lloyd Griffonstone was in mediation, when he sensed a presence he hadn't sensed since… Older Lloyd gasped, as he recognised that presence as his father's

"It is me, my son" Older Timeline's Wu's ghost echoes across the room, as he appeared

"What do you want, father?" Older Lloyd asked, happy to see his dead father

"The others who hadn't completed the Trial of Foresight is going to get visions of a dark and bleak future, you need to comfort them all when morning comes" Older Wu warned Older Lloyd, who frowned

"Why do they need to have these visions?" Older Lloyd asked, in a soft tone meaning that he was angry

"To make them ready for the Future, The Realm Crystal will kick start this future" Older Wu answered calmly

"The Realm Crystal… but no one's looking for it except… Morro! Do you mean Morro's coming back?" Older Lloyd asked, standing up

"I cannot tell yet. There is a chance though, just comfort the young ones this morning" Older Wu requested, and disappeared

"Yes Father" Older Lloyd bowed slightly in respect to thin air

Lloyd Garmadon did not know what was going on, he went to sleep, and now, he was here. A dark cavern with a pedestal with a mask on it, right in front of him.

"I came here to give you a gift" Lloyd heard a hissing, evil voice he recognised immediately

"I don't have time for your trickery… Overlord" Lloyd hissed, as a purple orb turned into a monster, and flew beside Lloyd

"Oh… but you'll like this one" The Overlord paused, as Lloyd looked at the Overlord, frowning "What if I could show you… the Future?"

The Overlord moved away, as Lloyd got a sudden headache. The Green Ninja clutched his head.

"No… No… stop it" Lloyd softly said, waving and nodding in a sign to stop it

"Know yourself… Know what you will become" The Overlord hissed, as black smoke formed around Lloyd

Lloyd felt darkness grow as he heard screams… screams of people dying in agony. Lloyd moved in defiance, like he was trying to be free of chains put on his limbs, but couldn't.

"I will not look!" Lloyd exclaimed, venom laced in his voice  
"The Force is strong with you" He heard Master Chen echo, and to his surprise, Chen launched purple lightning out of his hands

"Lloyd!" The Green Ninja heard a voice, obviously female, scream his name, the visage of Chen was still there, striking him with lightning

Lloyd then saw himself murder a child… a mere innocent child, then he saw Kai armed with an elemental blade, swinging at Lloyd

"You were my brother Lloyd!" Kai exclaimed, tone full of pain

"A Powerful Dark User, you will become" Chen echoed again in a gleeful voice

"I HATE YOU!" Lloyd heard himself scream, as he saw a white palace blowing up in colours of blue and yellow, contrasting with the peaceful land the palace was on

"No… No… No…" Lloyd fell on his knees, and screamed "NO!"

"Darth Ratror… Darth… Ratror" He heard the overlord say repeatedly, he didn't need to ask of who this 'Ratror', was, as he got memories from another time…

Kai was having a similar vision, as he found himself in a movie theatre. He found himself sitting next to Garmadon… not Sensei Garmadon, but his evil version, how he looked like before Lloyd became the Golden Ninja.

"Be quiet, a good show will happen" Lord Garmadon warned, cackling

"What's going to play?" Kai asked, with a hint of fear

"The Future of course, didn't my not-my-friend Lloyd Griffonstone say that you will see visions" Lord Garmadon replied in an oh-so-obvious tone, as he took popcorn from the paper bowl on the middle of the chairs they were sitting on.

This was a future Kai would never like to see again. As Kai felt a slight breeze. The background was blurred, but what was clearly seen was a future Lloyd and a future Kai walking opposite to each other, elemental blades activated. In the background, Kai swore that he saw a white and blue blur contrasting with the yellow of the obviously desert background.

 _Future Kai looked at the white blur, and screamed sharply "You could've killed her!"_

 _"_ _Why the hell do you care?" Future Lloyd asked, with venom in his voice that Kai cringed at_

 _"_ _She's like my sister!" Future Kai exclaimed,_ Kai wondered what happened to Nya

 _"_ _Using that" Future Lloyd gasped, as if realising something, he bursted out the words "You've turned her against me!"_

 _"_ _You have done that yourself" Future Kai retorted, frowning_

 _"_ _You will never never take her from me!" Future Lloyd hissed, his eyes turning red and skin turning paler_

"My favourite part is almost here" Lord Garmadon softly and excitedly mused

"You're favourite part?" Kai asked like Lord Garmadon was insane, which he probably was

 _"_ _You will never take her from me!" Future Lloyd exclaimed,_ Kai then wondered who 'she' was

 _"_ _Your anger and your lust for power have already done that!" Future Kai exclaimed_

 _"_ _I have bought peace, security and justice to my new Empire!" Future Lloyd exclaimed, changing the subject_

 _"_ _You're new Empire?" Future Kai asked in an are-you-kidding tone, then continued with "My allegiance is to the Good Guys, to the fair government!" Future Kai screamed at the last word_ which Kai winced at

 _"_ _If you're not with me, then you are my enemy" Future Lloyd softly replied_

 _"_ _Only a Dark User, deals in absolutes" Future Kai lowered his tone down, as he got his elemental blade from his utility belt, activated it and said "I will do what I must"_

 _"_ _You will try" Future Lloyd growled,_ as Kai was forced to see himself and Lloyd, the one who he thought as his brother, duel each other.

Nya and Jay, who found out that their rooms were actually merged together with two doors, also had a vision, but together. They were watching the vision on the television of the Destiny's Bounty.

 _"_ _Go ahead, kill me. I've officially lost my sense of humour" Future Jay laughed brokenly, while in a kneeling position to Future Lloyd_

 _"_ _Fine then" Future Lloyd emotionlessly replied, as Kai stood up_

 _"_ _Jay no!" Future Kai screamed, trying to run to Future Jay, but Future Lloyd already killed Future Jay, beheading him, "NO!" Future Kai screamed, in a tone mixed with pain and hate_

 _"_ _You're next" Future Lloyd looked at Future Kai and frowning_

 _"_ _You may take away our lives, but there is hope, in your future children… you should have thought first before doing it with your wife. When we meet again will not be our final duel" Future Kai warned, as he hopped out of a window_

Nya had already put her face on Jay's chest when she saw Jay die, and it did not help when a second vision came along in the T.V., which was probably a bit later, when Future Kai and Future Nya were fighting in a land full of explosions. They were fighting Chen's Fake Anacondrai army.

 _"_ _Leave me Kai!" Future Nya suddenly exclaimed, while throwing a chakra, in the vision, Nya was wearing her Samurai X suit_

 _"_ _No!" Future Kai exclaimed back_

 _"_ _You need to take her, far away from the new Empire, Jay died, so I must too" Future Nya passionately told Future Kai_

 _"_ _Jay died… I remember that!" Future Kai screamed at his sister in anger_

 _"_ _Just promise, go back to our house, and go to my and Jay's room, on the right desk beside the bed, push away all the books and you'll find a button, press that button" Future Nya told Kai in a tone that told frightening finality_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, my friend" Future Kai muttered to Future Nya, as he quickly jumped out of the way, using Fire Spinjitzu, and running away, as Nya closed her eyes, fighting for the final time…_

Cole found Zane on the other side of the cave, they both looked at each other, they were wearing their ZX Gi, the one they got right before the Samurai X thing happened.

"You are not too important in the Future…" The Overlord came up behind them

"Overlord" Cole growled, quickly going into a battle stance

Cole and Zane both found elemental blades on their… utility belts? And activated them. The Overlord turned into the form he was back when he got the golden power he wanted from the remains of the Golden Weapons. Cole and Zane saw Lloyd slumped over behind them, crying

"Tell me, how would you feel, if I told you that only Kai became a Sensei in the Future" The Overlord put emphasis on a few words he wasn't supposed to

"Kai, despite being hot headed, might become more cooler in the future" Zane rationalised in a neutral tone

"Why only Kai?" Cole blurted out, then covering his mouth

"The rest of you die… at the hands of who?" The Overlord then turned to Lloyd, and asked "They die at who's hand?"

"M-Me…" Lloyd stuttered, in a fearful tone that quickly turns to anger

"Good… use that anger and hate for yourself, to defeat them, prevent this happen" The Overlord told Lloyd

"Lloyd! Don't listen to him!" Cole exclaimed raising his arm slightly and leaning forward, the Overlord disappeared and Cole's exclamation was in vain, as Lloyd's eyes turned from it's usual green shade to evil red, and his skin turned paler

"You… you are part of the reason I turn… in the Future" Lloyd said, almost in a trance

"Lloyd. Don't do this…" Zane breathed, fearful of the concept of fighting Lloyd, the one he trained

Lloyd read Zane's mind and told Zane "I can sense your fear. Good, that will give me an advantage!"

Lloyd flew at Cole and tried to stab the Earth Ninja, who defended the attack and a brutal fight began in the caves. Cole and Zane vs. Lloyd. The three were unaware that Jay, Nya and Kai were sent into a room, to spectate the battle.

"Darth Ratror." Kai whispered, in vain

"You saw it too?" Jay asked, looking at Kai, curious

"Yes… I saw Ratror kill Cole… Zane… you… Sensei, and I saw his troops kill Nya… I was part of all of it, not one death was I not there" Kai answered

"I'm so sorry" Nya sobbed, realising that Kai had it worse than she did

"Guys! Wake Up!" The voice of Older Lloyd screamed, as the room Jay, Nya and Kai were confined in was destroyed. Lloyd looked at Kai, and realised he could prevent it all.

"I'm sorry Kai" Lloyd mumbled, in an ashamed tone

"It's okay, Ratror's mistakes were not your fault" Kai told Lloyd, as everyone saw ripples

Everyone woke up on separate beds, in one room, all the Older Timeline people, Nancy, Jason, Wu and Misako were standing in front of everyone who woke up.

"I saw your visions… and I'm sorry" Older Lloyd told them

"No need to be sorry, it's all my fault!" Lloyd exclaimed, with sorrows

"No, it's our fault, we should pay more attention to you from now" Kai smiled at Lloyd

"Yeah" Cole agreed, raising his arm

"I think we all might need to recover from these troubling visions" Wu glared at Older Lloyd like it was his fault

"What? If I had the chance, I would have prevented all of their visions" Older Lloyd argued

"This is not the time for argument" Wu sighed, lowering his head

"Well, they all did complete the trial of foresight" Older Zane told Older Lloyd, who rubbed his chin with his right hand, thinking about what was just said

"Yes, they did" Jason piped up

"Since we're in the Under-City, why not we train until we're ready to fight those guys" Nya suggested, Older Lloyd made a roguish smile, but his hand was still on his chin

While keeping his pose, Older Lloyd raised his tone and told them "Yeah… and when we're ready, we'll defeat them"

"And it gives me more time to track those portals I sense" Jason added, also smiling

"What portals?" Wu asked, curious

"Both realm and time portals in this Under-City" Jason answered

"Well, this city is very mysterious, and Jason is ready anyway, so you can search for said portals, while I'll train Wu's students, Nya and Lloyd, for the battle with Griffonstone" Older Lloyd instructed Jason, standing straight

 **End of Chapter! The visions chapter might not be important for now, but in the sequels to this story, it will. I decided that I will write the sequel and the prequel at the same time, one week after the end of this story. Here's a few explanations from the visions.**

 **The female voice Lloyd heard in his vision, she will be revealed soon… very soon, and when that female character will be revealed, you guys won't even know it's her. And the Lloyd having a wife thing, all I can say for that… it's the Future, Lloyd is old enough, or will be old enough to marry by the time of those visions.**

 **Nya's weird last words at then was for a reason that she couldn't reveal to Kai. The desert is Gontroda Desert, from Chapter 7-9, I thought it would be poetic if that's where this adventure truly started, and where it will (or at least, in visions) end.**

 **I assume that Season 4 and Season 5 have a six-month gap in between, so the next chapter will take three months after this one. The four Ninja, Nya and Lloyd will have been trained by Older Lloyd, not in Elemental Powers, but in the art of sword fighting and weaponry. Everyone will be ready to fight against the Empire. Enough explanations.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Ultimate Battle Begins

Chapter 22

 **Note: The clothes Wu, the Ninja and Nya will be wearing from this chapter on will be the clothing they worn at the start of Season 5, and I mean, at like Season 5 Episode 1: Winds of Change**

Three months have passed, Lloyd Griffonstone had trained everyone on some tricks of the old timeline, in turn having found information about stuff that was very important, like an ancient darkness of Ninjago he and Wu will keep note of.

Now, Older Lloyd was chiseling notes on stone, while examining a carving of the First Spinjitzu Master fighting hoards of soldiers wielding lightning.

Older Lloyd thought about what happened. Many things did. He had grown a beard that covered his chin, to make him different from the younger Lloyd. Jason hadn't found the portals he was looking for yet, but luckily, he had found even more chiselled walls that held much of the future and the past, even if they did not understand anything from it.

Older Lloyd and Jason had been trying to hide these notes from the rest, and so far, only Wu found out, and when he did, Wu said that they could continue and Older Lloyd was relieved.

But now, all the older people decided that it was time to take back Ninjago. Older Lloyd wasn't just training the younger people, but he was also learning new elemental moves from the notes that might come in handy, like one that allowed him to use his powers to revive many people at once, just by specifying a time of death in his mind and everyone who died at that time would be revived. He could also specify a range of how far dead bodies would be revived.

"What's up?" Older Lloyd asked, coming up to Wu, who was chiseling on a stone slab on his hand

"Battle Plans" Wu answered, Kan'tinua village was currently in war with the Empire, and Older Lloyd had time to sneak in and reap some glory from that battle, taking a few stuff with him, like elemental blades of Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth, he also got new clothing, one of which Wu was wearing now.

What Older Lloyd didn't know about the New Timeline was Samurai X, since she never existed in his old timeline for obvious reasons, and that he was never told. Nya had gotten her Samurai X armour and Older Lloyd had no objections. In fact, he was more than okay with armour, as he knew that armour would make one safer in battle.

"Dude. You're like, all ready for battle" Older Lloyd chuckled, casually, Wu joined in on the laughing

"How's it with you two, still alive?" Mistake came towards the two and asked calmly, using an inside joke, causing the two to laugh even harder

"Yup, we're not dead." Older Lloyd answered, as they all laughed

"It's kinda amazing that you never knew fun before your time travelling, but now…" Wu started, a slight twinge in his voice telling Older Lloyd to finish the statement

Which he did with "I'm a real comedian, especially since I created an inside joke when we were playing in the meadows"

"And when you tried riding that horse!" Wu laughed

"Emphasis on 'tried'" Misako added, Older Lloyd blushed at remembering how he 'tried' riding a horse, and failed

"I hate animals. I prefer riding transports, especially ones without a roof on top of my head" Older Lloyd remarked, smiling a roguish half-smile

"Animals are part of nature, how could you hate them?" Zane asked, as he entered with his Older self.

"Well… a treehorn attacked me while I was escaping Griffonstone's clutches, and animals distracted me a lot while I was in battle, I was a warrior since I was a small child" Older Lloyd answered, Older Zane looked at Older Lloyd's notes

"You're supposed to be planning a battle, not… writing" Older Zane reminded his former student, with a twinge of unknowingness at the last word

"We've planned enough" Older Lloyd admonished before putting two fingers on his forehead

"Relax? Griffonstone has the entirety of Ninjago and you want us to relax?" Older Zane asked

Older Lloyd shrugged, and then left, apparently deciding to do something else. Zane looked at everyone quizzically, as Nya came in.

"Older Lloyd told me to tell you all that he decided to launch the first strike" Nya told them all calmly

"Older Lloyd and his tricks…" Older Zane growled, knowing that Older Lloyd only said that to prevent the others from making more plans to retake Ninjago

All of them went anyway to see Older Lloyd and everyone else preparing. Older Jay put on his lab coat and put a medical syringe on his utility belt.

"Got the bombs?" Lloyd asked Older Lloyd

"Yup, got the serum, Older Jay?" Older Lloyd asked

"Yes. Now, let's go!" Older Jay shouted, as they all cheered, and Wu smiled, as Older Lloyd chanted a spell and, a ladder and tunnel to the top was created and expanded in the middle of the room they were in using magic.

Older Lloyd climbed up, and checked once to see if everyone was following him, and they were. Few minutes later, he opened the manhole cover to see multiple Serpentine patrolling the streets, and a family consisting of a man, a woman, two children and a baby walking around, cowering in fear. Older Lloyd frowned, as he looked down to see Older Jay injecting some serum into a metal bomb.

"Ready?" Older Lloyd asked, a bit annoyed

"Yeah… completely" Older Jay quickly told Older Lloyd and obediently gave Older Lloyd the bomb after taking off the syringe

Older Lloyd briefly raised up and threw two of those bombs. The special thing about the serum was that it was made from the contents found inside a type of stone that was strong in the light side, only found in the Undercity. Older Jay named it the Griffonstone, in honour of Older Lloyd.

The bomb exploded, a big explosion filled the street. The family ducked, in fear of death, but it only burned the Serpentine with light and the family, to their surprise, was intact.

Older Lloyd came up the manhole, then looked around confusedly, the family was right behind the Golden Ninja, but he failed to see them.

"Jay, did your serum work?" Older Lloyd asked, not looking behind him as Older Jay came up beside Older Lloyd

"Yeah. It killed all the Serpentine, didn't it?" Older Jay asked back, calmly

"Yeah… but I swear I saw a family of five walking on this very street" Older Lloyd answered softly, as he turned ninety degrees right and started walking, failing to see the family

Everyone came out of the manhole, and followed Older Lloyd, and leaving the family to think, 'What just happened?'

Older Lloyd headed down, to see Nancy, his daughter. Right after the Under-City thing, Nancy left the Undercity to find some more herbs for her potions, and defeat the Empire from the inside. Nancy was wearing a white t-shirt, a green jacket and jeans. She smiled, as she pulled out two red potions from her jeans's pockets. Older Lloyd recognised them as harming potions

"Nancy, been a while. You still look as beautiful." Jason greeted, with a twinge of flirtation, Older Lloyd glared at Jason for the tone

"Yup, you flatterer, like my clothes?" Nancy asked, also flirtatious. Older Lloyd frowned further

"That looks a bit… tight" Older Lloyd noted, hesitating to say it

"Only things I could find, after this, I swear daddy, I'm going to quit becoming a librarian" Nancy told Older Lloyd, a bit mocking

"Hmm… okay then, but don't do any jobs in Gontroda Desert" Older Lloyd sternly told Nancy

"Now, will we be going?" Lloyd asked, a bit annoyed

"Right. Anyway, I found important data from the Empire, all I had to do was to steal stone armour and disguise myself a stone warrior, and voila! Apparently, Emperor Not-my-Granduncle plans to launch a super weapon at Kan'tinua Village and all of the Time Ninja bases" Nancy told them, Jason gasped as Wu grasped the Time Ninja's shoulder

"No… I can't let them!" Jason exclaimed, temper rising

Older Lloyd quickly looked right and noticed a small group of stone soldiers head their way "Hide!" The Golden Ninja whispered in an ordering tone, as everyone scrammed for an alley to their right

The group of soldiers passed by and didn't notice bright golden eyes peeking out of the alleyway. One soldier looked right and did notice the gold eyes, which widened in fright.

"Stay in formation!" The leader of the group barked at the solder who had stopped to see the two golden eyes

"Yes sir!" The solder saluted quickly in a frightened tone, deciding he was merely seeing things, Older Lloyd sighed in relief, as he backed up the alleyway.

Older Lloyd backed up and turned to see everyone else looking at Older Lloyd, wondering if everything was okay.

"All clear" Older Lloyd whispered to everyone, who sighed in relief, and were about to go, when they saw Jason just standing still

"What's wrong?" Nancy asked Jason, concerned

"I can't fight here knowing that my brothers, sisters and especially, Sensei Var are going to be overpowered by the Empire's new super weapon" Jason firmly stated

"I'll go with you" All of them heard Lloyd say, as firmly as Jason had said his statement. Nya gasped in fright.  
"Lloyd, we need you here!" Kai objected, Older Lloyd raised his hand calmly and closed his eyes to silence everyone.

When everyone became silent, Older Lloyd spoke calmly "If Lloyd and Jason want to go save Kan'tinua Village from the Empire's new Super Weapon, they can, but only one pilot won't do good, since Lloyd can't pilot. But I can, I'll come with you guys, Kan'tinua Village may not be where I was born, but it is my home"

"Be careful" Misako softly warned Older Lloyd, before coming up to him

"You too" Older Lloyd warned back, equally soft, as their faces came closer and their lips pressed to each other

"Really?" Lloyd muttered, a bit annoyed that his alternate self was kissing his mother

Jason and Nancy went deeper into the alley. They looked at each other. Jason brushed his hands against Nancy's blonde hair.

"Go save your town, it's the only thing you have" Nancy told Jason, softly, but lovingly

"Well, it's no longer the only thing I have, I have you." Jason joked, but not in a joking tone

"Yeah… are we going to tell daddy about this?" Nancy asked, referring to the romantic relationship they started only weeks before. Jason nodded in agreement

"I'll tell him once we destroy the Empire's super weapon" Jason answered, as Jason and Nancy fell to each other in a sorrow and quick kiss.

Once everyone said their goodbyes, Older Lloyd, Jason and Lloyd jumped a few windows and doors to the roofs of the buildings. Older Lloyd and Jason used their elements to make two futuristic planes. The two went into formation and flew up as Lloyd looked at the planes launch. Once he had seen every aspect of the design, he summoned his own green version of it and flew up.

Kai looked up and muttered as everyone else began to walk on the street "Be safe, because I have a plan which might potentially weaken the Empire and kill the Emperor"

Nya looked back and saw Kai, then hissed in a pushing tone "Come on!"

"Yeah. Sure sis" Kai responded with, tone and face devoid of anger

The remaining of the group followed Older Cole, who Older Lloyd had decided would be leader if he wasn't there. Older Cole had tactical experience and talent in leadership, just like Cole, but the only thing the former pirate knew that his alternate self didn't was the Criminal Underworld and some of the inner workings of the bad guys who plagued Ninjago.

The group defeated some of the Empire's soldiers, Older Cole knew that this would lead them somewhere, bring their plans forward by a bit if not destroy the Empire completely. Little did he know that this plan would bring on the latter.

"Are you sure going forward would help?" Wu asked in a concerned tone, as he beheaded a serpentine warrior with his elemental blade

"Yeah" Older Cole quickly answered

"Or maybe not, your pitiful rebellion has lost" An unwelcome voice hissed, one which all of them recognised immediately

Serpentine warriors and Stone soldiers surrounded the good group. The good group raised all their elemental blades and raised their weapons if they didn't have elemental blades… all except Kai, who just stood there and deactivated his elemental blade, face neutral.

"Kai, it has been a while" Older Cole growled, in barely-kept anger

"That name no longer has any meaning to me" The Apprentice went to in front of them all, and said "Surrender, or be destroyed"

"Never. Never to you, traitor" Older Cole hissed, everyone else fiercely nodded in agreement, all except Kai

"Traitor? Wasn't it you who became a smuggler?" The Apprentice asked

"I might have become a pirate and indirectly helped the Empire in some ways, but it was you who directly joined the Dark Side and the Empire" Older Cole reminded, in a soft tone that told that he was angry, then he continued with "Still, I am a Ninja, and Ninja never surrender"

"What he said!" Cole agreed, very loudly

"Well…" The Apprentice was about start, but was interrupted by Kai clearing his throat

"I surrender" Kai suddenly stated, shocking everyone. Nya gasped

"Kai… don't!" Nya warned, but it was too late, Kai made his decision

"I need to confront the Emperor about all of this. It is my destiny." Kai mumbled to his sister, who heard him, then he told the Apprentice "I surrender, but let my friends go!", in a sharp tone

"Hmm… fine then" The Apprentice sighed, as he pointed to a Serpentine warrior and ordered strictly "Cuff the Fire Ninja. Kai Smith, you are under arrest for high treason against your Emperor and being involved with the Rebellion." The Apprentice announced, as the warrior put Kai's arms on his own back and put handcuffs on his wrists.

Kai offered no resistance, as the warrior walked Kai to his alternate self. Kai frowned, as he looked at his alternate self. The Apprentice's eyes were red, but not reddish orange like Kai's, it was pure, evil red. The Apprentice was dressed darker than Kai, but had elements of red to it. The Apprentice put his left hand on Kai's left cheek.

"Excellent choice, the Emperor will be interested in turning you" The Apprentice did not lie about that, in fact, the Emperor agreed to Kai being a dark assassin two months before.

Flashback

 _"_ _Master" The Apprentice kneeled to Emperor Griffonstone, they were in the Emperor's palace, The Apprentice, as always, was kneeling to the Emperor on the Throne_

 _"_ _What do you want, Apprentice?" Griffonstone rudely asked_

 _"_ _I want Kai as my apprentice, he might be a useful assassin" The Apprentice honestly answered_

 _"_ _So he might, what are your reasons for this?" Griffonstone asked, suspicious_

 _"_ _Only for you, I know he will be much of a good assassin as I have been a good apprentice" The Apprentice lied, he had more personal reasons to this._

 _"_ _Then I agree, don't try anything, remember, you are my servant" Griffonstone reminded the Apprentice, who resisted the urge to growl_

End Flashback

Nya almost cried, as she saw her brother walking with a few Serpentine warriors, she knew that her brother was up to something, but what?

"Cuff them all" The Apprentice's evil voice calmly ordered

"What?!" Kai exclaimed in objection

"Never make a deal with the Empire, my alternate self. Now, take him to the Emperor immediately!" The Apprentice ordered, anger rising in his voice

Wu spun and kicked a warrior behind him, as Kai then tried to break free of the warriors holding him and his handcuffs, but to no avail. The Apprentice's frown deepened, as he realised the absence of the two Lloyds.

"Where are the Lloyds'?" The Apprentice asked sharply

"We'll never tell you" Jay exclaimed, as they all killed the surrounding troops

The Apprentice realised that this battle was lost, as he left the soldiers he charged to cuff the other rebels with no compassion. Now, he would tend on his alternate self, and Emperor Griffonstone's plans to turn him.

Lloyd widened his eyes, as he flew his plane. It took time to get hang on with the controls, which Older Lloyd taught him along the way.

 _"_ _It looks bad"_ Older Lloyd noted in a sorrow tone, referring to the faded and blown up Kan'tinua village, the once white town shining with light was now faded grey and mostly in rubble, and a giant ship was shooting millions of lasers at the town

 _"_ _Yeah. We need to destroy that giant ship"_ Jason commented, choking back a sob

"That must be the Empire's super weapon, the Overlord's last super weapon was a tank" Lloyd recalled calmly, thinking of the memory.

 _"_ _I don't want to lose any of you, so if you guys feels like you're going to be exploded by enemy ships, then pull up and try to fight the battle on ground"_ Older Lloyd ordered them both, both of whom nodded affirmatively

"Now, let's rock and roll!" Lloyd exclaimed in a tone showing nobility, as the three made a triangular formation and quickly sped to the super weapon.

 **The Super Star Destroyer mentioned in the earlier chapters is now on the air! Destroying Kan'tinua Village, sadly. Kan'tinua Village, a town which was created when I planned an AU where Lloyd never went too close to the edge of the rock they were standing on in the Ninjago Episode** ** _The Green Ninja_** **. So Kai escaped another way and found Kan'tinua Village, then he became a Time Ninja under Jason.**

 **Speaking of Kai, him surrendering was part of his own plan, a plan no one else knows. The next chapter will mostly focus on Kai meeting Emperor Griffonstone and Older Lloyd and his team destroying the Super Star Destroyer.**

 **The 'Now, let's rock and roll' was a reference to a video game, named Star Fox 64 if you didn't know.** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: WAR ON NINJAGO_**


	23. Chapter 23: Failures

Chapter 23

 **No one had reviewed any of my stories, this one, nor the other ones I'm currently writing. Not being selfish for reviews, but just telling the truth.**

Lloyd Garmadon was flying towards the super weapon, as he pulled a lever, and a blue light came from the nose of the plane, and scanned a part of the super weapon.

"Model: T-ZR7-A13-001, Builder: Unknown, Name: Super Star Destroyer" Lloyd read from the overhead screen in his cockpit

" _Super Star Destroyer… I saw plans of it when me and Nya… the older one, of course, infiltrated the abandoned factory that belonged to the first Emperor, Chen, in Gontroda Desert… General Arcturus was using that base back then. I was afraid this would happen_ " Older Lloyd recalled, in a fearful tone

" _Let's go in, please?"_ Jason asked, politely, Lloyd nodded slightly, as he drooped down and sped quickly to the S.S.B.

The residents of Kan'tinua Village sensed Jason, and smiled, Sensei Var, a bald man with purple eyes, smiled, as the former Masterless Time Ninja, and his friend, Wu's student, flew his plane to the super weapon.

The three dodged enemy fighters shooting at them, as Jason shot three enemy planes point blank, killing the Stone Warrior pilots inside.

Older Lloyd knew, for some reason, this was going to be the final battle of himself vs. the Empire. And he wanted to be in Ninjago the moment the battle finally finishes.

Kai frowned, as he was pushed by Serpentine Warriors towards his alternate self. They were in the main hall of the palace of Emperor Griffonstone. The corridors were richly decorated with a purple carpet and tables with pots of roses on the sides of the hall. The Apprentice turned to Kai.

"We conducted a search on him, he was only armed with this" A stone warrior reported to The Apprentice while giving him Kai's elemental blade

"Good work Commander" The Apprentice praised in a neutral tone, as he then ordered "Leave us, go fight the other rebels", Kai simply looked at his alternate self, as the Apprentice told Kai "The Emperor has been expecting you"

"I know, my alternate self, Kai" Kai simply replied, voice devoid of emotion

"As I told the Earth Pirate, that name no longer has any meaning to me." The Apprentice sternly reminded Kai, pointing and waving the elemental blade on his hand at Kai

"It's the name of your true self, you've only forgotten" Kai retorted, struggling to keep his calm, then he continued with "I know there is good in you, the Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully"

Now, the Apprentice smirked as he asked "Where's the anger I have? or has Lloyd Griffonstone cleared that out?"

"I can be calm when it's needed, come with me" Kai requested, showing bits of his anger

"Lloyd once thought as you did" The Apprentice replied, Kai knew his alternate self was referring to Older Lloyd, then he ordered some serpentine warriors passing by "Take him to the Emperor"

The Serpentine obeyed, and two held Kai on the shoulders. Kai gave a pitying look to his alternate self, who waited, as the serpentine left with Kai. The Apprentice definitely knew that he would need to think about all this when it was all over.

Nya fought with two daggers on her hands, currently, she was wearing her Samurai X suit, as she was since they decided to go up into Ninjago once again.

As she looked around her, she could see that the battle was very violent, Serpentine and stone warriors alike were charging at the good guys, all intent on either killing or bringing them alive to Emperor Griffonstone.

Wu was using a very fast form that no one else recognised. He cut off the heads of five stone warriors with one spin of his elemental blade, as he jumped to another five and cut them off effortlessly.

"Sensei Wu, nice to see you once again" A female voice sarcastically greeted, Wu turned, to see a fair-skinned woman with a black shawl covering her mouth and hair. She was wearing black all over.

"Nuren Kar Taa. But… I killed you during the explosion on Griffonstone's temporary base during the Serpentine Wars!" Wu recalled, alarmed, as he pointed his elemental blade at the woman

"I barely escaped, and I was healed by some other Serpentine warriors, from our timeline, of course, and found by the Emperor" Taa calmly told Wu, as she activated her dark purple elemental blade.

"You will not escape me like you escaped Older Lloyd!" Wu exclaimed, as a very fast-paced duel began.

Older Lloyd shot a few enemy planes, as he did a barrel roll and dodged a few blasts coming at him. He saw Jason fly with tip-top precision, and Lloyd was struggling, but managing to hold onto his fighter.

Older Lloyd shook his head, as he shot down two more enemy planes, he saw the super weapon's main cannon glow orange, he quickly flew straight up and shot the main cannon from downwards, but his blasts were blocked by a shield.

" _I'm going in through the top trench, Jace, cover me!"_ Lloyd ordered the Time Ninja, and Older Lloyd heard, Jason quickly came up to Lloyd, as they both flew into the trench

Older Lloyd flew up and looked down to see the green and purple planes fly fast. Few fighters came in front of the two planes, which Older Lloyd shot down quickly, as the two planes continued accelerating.

Older Lloyd quickly flew down to assist the two others, but then, two enemy planes went in front of Lloyd and Jason's planes. Older Lloyd was in a position that would make him miss, both Lloyd and Jason realised that, as they flew up from the trench.

Meanwhile, inside, General Kozu, a Stone General, was witnessing the three good guys try to fight them. His reinforcements were diminishing, but he knew that the three would be dead any time soon.

Many explosions lit in the sky, as the battle continued, and Jason decided something, he would let a few fighters shoot at him, and then back off from battle. He didn't spin and two enemy planes shot at his wings before those planes themselves were shot down.

" _Get out of there!_ " The voice of Older Lloyd exclaimed warningly to Jason

"Yes sir!" Jason exclaimed back in a saluting tone, as he flew down, and took his concentration somewhere else, landing on a koi pond. The water splashed, as Jason crawled back up to land, and saw what truly was happening to his brothers and sisters

Jason looked up to see Older Lloyd and Lloyd fight the remaining enemy planes, which were in hundreds, maybe thousands, but Older Lloyd and Lloyd's immense elemental powers allowed them to stay alive in places where others would be dead.

Jason concentrated into the future, he had no use in battle for now, so he would go to the future. He closed his eyes and concentrated, as he disappeared.

Older Lloyd sensed a disturbance, as he realised that this disturbance only happened when a time Ninja time travelled, but who? that was the question.

Emperor Griffonstone observed the battle through a magic window at his side, he was confident that Kozu would be able to at least hold back his nephew and his alternate self's son. He smiled darkly, as few Serpentine warriors bought in Kai, and left him there. The Apprentice entered.

"Griffonstone" Kai growled, frowning

"You don't need these any longer" Griffonstone slightly raised his left hand, and clenched it into a fist, crushing Kai's handcuffs. Kai put his arms at his sides. "I am looking forward to completing your training, in time, you will call me, 'Master'" Griffonstone calmly said, voice smooth as silk

"You're wrong, you won't turn me as you did to my alternate self" Kai defiantly and softly replied

"No, it will ultimately be you, who is wrong." Griffonstone silently walked over to Kai and looked down at him from the top of the staircase Kai and the Apprentice were at the bottom of

"His elemental blade" The Apprentice told Griffonstone, holding out the weapon, Griffonstone eagerly took it

"The weapon, of a light side warrior" Griffonstone noted, unsatisfied, then he changed the subject with "You should know, that your alternate self can never be turned from the Dark Side, so will it be with you"

"No… it will not, soon this war will be over and so will be your life!" Kai threatened, trying to keep his calm, and almost failing

"You are wrong about that too" Griffonstone smirked, as he motioned Kai to come to him, as he told the Fire Ninja "These two windows are magic, I can witness anything using them, come see for yourself, all your allies are losing"

Anger was replaced with horror, as Kai ran over to the windows, to see that Griffonstone's armies far outnumbered Older Lloyd and Misako's rebellion. Kai would have stuck to the belief that they will never quit, and, as always, the good will overpower the bad, but now… he didn't know.

 **Next chapter will be the penultimate chapter, will Kai turn dark? And what is Jason up to? Find out in the** ** _NEXT CHAPTER: FINAL MOMENTS_**


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Countdown

Chapter 24

 **Now, we're at the penultimate chapter! Looking back, this has been my second best story so far, I'll miss writing it, but then, I have the entire series to cover, with** ** _Darker Ninjago_** **and** ** _Power of Love_** **coming along.**

Lloyd spun his plane, as he noticed one thing, he screamed it out into the microphone in his plane "Jason's not here!", in a horrified tone

Older Lloyd gasped at the revelation, as he looked at his tracker, and only found Lloyd's signal, he replied with "Not Good", then he muttered to himself "Jason's supposed to be on the ground"

The two Lloyds flew beside each other, using teamwork to shoot down many enemy planes coming at them, though they were completely different people, with completely different stories, different genes and many other different things, they were still similar people with the same looks. And the fact that Older Lloyd was almost like a father to the younger one.

The battle was going to be difficult.

Kai attempted to resist the urge in him to just slice the head off the evil conquerer behind him. Kai muttered a string of profanities as his foot tapped on the marble floor.

"You want to kill me?" Griffonstone asked, in a fake-calm voice

"I would certainly like to" Kai replied, trying hard to reign in his anger, the Apprentice nodded silently at his resistance, he didn't know whether he wanted Kai to fall or not

"Then take your weapon and strike me down, you know you want to" Griffonstone encouraged Kai, rubbing his left hand on Kai's weapon, the Fire Ninja frowned, closing his eyes

Kai couldn't take it anymore! He swiftly turned around, jumped up and snatched the Elemental Blade from Griffonstone's hands. He was now behind the throne, Griffonstone smiled as Kai activated the blade from the hilt, and swung it at Griffonstone, but the blade never reached the Throne, as the Apprentice had activated his own elemental blade and took the attack.

Wu looked up to see an explosion of light and dark conflicting each other in Griffonstone's palace, he realised that this conclusion of this battle many now only be determined by the actions of one Kai Smith. He looked around and saw that everyone was awed by the skies and colours of everything changing.

His enemy, Taa, growled, as she realised that the battle's tables have been turned, to the Light Side's credit. Wu sensed that he could now control his powers better.

"Fire!" Wu called, as his flames licked on his fists, and his elemental blade's blade glowed fiery reddish orange. The duel continued with Taa charging at Wu.

Older Lloyd sensed the conflict of light and dark, in a fiery way. He could sense that this battle was going to come to an end, in much shorter time than the first war between Griffonstone and him had, and that battle had taken almost the entirety of his lifetime to end, not to say the fact that that battle had been going on before he was even conceived.

In his distraction, a laser clipped the right wing of Older Lloyd's plane, it was so precisely hit, that the sound was made and half of his shields deactivated, a beeping sound came from his speakers.

"I'll need to get out of here! Lloyd! Come with me!" Older Lloyd urged Lloyd seriously

"Sorry father, you can go down, but I'm going into the trench! I'm the only hope for this world!" Lloyd manoeuvred his plane to do what he said, Lloyd's plane sped into the trench for a second time.

"Lloyd! You're going to get killed!" Older Lloyd warned, as he heard the sound of two more lasers, the impact was horrible, as his back thrusters left shield generator was hit.

Older Lloyd's plane disappeared, as he screamed in fear as he started to fall down, "I hate heights", he muttered angrily to himself, and continued screaming.

Lloyd continued down the trench, attempting to dodge and kill every enemy coming at him. He looked down at his tracker, and saw five planes behind him, enemy planes, and they were all shooting at him! But he won't quit, not until the SSD explodes in some way.

Kai only struck at the Apprentice to push his alternate self out of the way. He kicked the Apprentice, who flew back. Kai deactivated his elemental blade.

"My fight's with the Emperor, not you" Kai told the Apprentice, he was about to turn around, but the Apprentice ran at Kai again

"It is unwise to lower your defences!" The Apprentice warned Kai, who activated his elemental blade once again, a sick, fiery sound sounded as the two Elemental connected once again.

Griffonstone stood up eagerly, he couldn't sit down to watch such an exciting duel! Kai struck at the Apprentice, who was pushed back by the attacks. The Apprentice then managed to push Kai back with two strokes, the two gone under the staircases that led to the throne, Kai figured that this would be a good place to hide.

"You will not hide from me" The Apprentice growled, looking around for Kai

"I don't want to unleash your anger" Kai honestly and calmly told the Apprentice, from a place the Apprentice could not find

"You don't know my full power, and, maybe my time has been a waste, maybe your sister will make a better servant to us" The Apprentice taunted, then smiled, he hoped Nya existed also in this timeline

Which she did, Kai screamed and jumped from behind the pillar he was hiding behind, the young Fire Ninja took the Apprentice by surprise, as the duel continued at a much faster pace than what it was.

Despite Kai had no true sword form, he still kept up with the pace of what Wu and Older Lloyd displayed in their duels. The Apprentice was shocked at that, and suddenly regretted what he said, seeing Griffonstone smile wickedly from behind Kai. He then realised, he was merely a servant! With no true power!

He had been tricked all this time, The Apprentice elicited a growl, as he tried to disarm Kai, but couldn't find where he could strike to disarm, in his distraction, the Apprentice felt great pain on his left wrist, he quickly looked there to see his entire hand chopped off. He was then pushed back by Kai, he fell down.

Now here he was, lying down on Kai's mercy. It left a bitter taste in his moth what the duel had come up to. Not because his conflict soul had made him lose the duel, because of Griffonstone's cackling, and his obvious intention to replace him.

"Good… Good… Kill him, take his place at my side" Griffonstone goaded Kai, the words echoing across the room, something snapped inside Kai at those words. Kai deactivated the Elemental Blade he had pointing at the Apprentice.

"No… you're wrong, I am not a Dark Apprentice, I am a Ninja, an Elemental Master like my father before me" Kai threw away his deactivated elemental blade, and the Apprentice solemnly shook his head, his alternate self truly believed that he could not be turned back to the light

"In that case, you will die!" Griffonstone went from quiet and calm to angry and horrendous in an instant. As he shot Dark Lightning swirling with scorching Dark Fire, intended for torture.

The Apprentice widened his eyes in concern for Kai, as he painfully stood up, realising what Griffonstone was going to do, a same attack was used by the same man when the Apprentice, back then was Kai, was being tortured to turn to the Dark Side, which he ultimately fell into.

Kai screamed in agony, as the lightning and fire both hit him, the lightning hurt from the inside because of the darker properties!

"Alternate Self… Help me! Please!" Kai wailed, as he found out that he could not escape the lightning

"There is no escape" Griffonstone told Kai, who screamed again

"HELP!" Kai exclaimed, the Apprentice realised that Griffonstone reached that stage where he would put slow-killing poison in the lightning, this was the stage of the torture where the Apprentice broke down, he resisted the urge to smile at his alternate self for his resistance.

He realised what to do, he waited for a moment of torture, pretending to decide what side would he choose, he was used to it since he witnessed and done nothing to many tortures of many different people. But he had already decided, the Light. The reason he waited was because he wanted to end his life, to save Kai's.

When Griffonstone was about to put the fast-killing poison in the lightning, the Apprentice picked Griffonstone up, and exhaustedly walked up to a pit built of dark matter intended for Griffonstone. It had a chance of killing the one dropped into it.

In rage of his Apprentice betraying him, he shot the lightning at his now-former Apprentice, who received it, but resisted the urge to scream. The Apprentice was going to die soon.

Griffonstone screamed in rage, as he was dropped into the pit of dark matter. The Apprentice looked down until he could see Griffonstone no more.

He then went up to Kai, who looked at the Apprentice in disbelief and whispered "You returned"

"I have, now, help me" The Apprentice was about to fall into the pit himself, but Kai was able to hold his arm before that happened.

Kai used all his strength to pull the fallen Apprentice- no -Older Kai, that's what he would be called from now on, to the bottom of the staircase.

"You're okay, Older Kai" Kai soothed his older self

"Older Kai?" Older Kai asked about the name confusedly

"We use 'Older' and then their first name for almost all the people that inhabited the Older Timeline, Nancy, Older Lloyd's daughter, is the exception since she never exists in this timeline" Kai answered softly

"He used the fast-killing poison lightning fire on me" Older Kai confessed, eyes changing shade from blood red to orange red.

"So…" Kai thought about the words he was going to say, but Older Kai finished it

"I'm going to die" Older Kai held both of Kai's hands in position

"This is it… the end of the Griffonstonian Wars" Kai muttered calmly, using words Older Lloyd made to describe battled involving himself and Griffonstone.

"No… Dark Matter… has a chance of making Griffonstone stronger, but, it's possible that the size of Griffonstonian Wars have gotten smaller" Older Kai told Kai, then didn't let him a chance to speak before he uttered his last words "Don't try to repair my image across the galaxy, don't mourn me, I am alas a good guy who made a mistake, a mistake that resulted in my image being very hard to repair, and I killed Older Lloyd's father" Older Kai told Kai

"Why?" Kai asked, but by then, Older Kai had died.

Kai resisted the urge to spill tears since he and Older Kai were never close, at least, not as close as Lloyd and Older Lloyd, the closest pair, despite that they didn't even have the same genes like the other pairs.

But then, Kai realised he was alone, and after all that happened, he had a free ticket to cry, so he hugged his knees and gave into all his emotions.

Older Lloyd sensed the burst of light from the ground, and muttered "We won the ground battle", while looking at Lloyd struggling to get to the main reactor.

Jason Roterondon was many things, fighter, student to Sensei Wu, Time Legislator, Time Traveller, but none of those personas expected this when he appeared, Older Lloyd on the ground witnessing the battle and Lloyd struggling on the trench.

"Go for him" A voice startled Jason, he quickly looked right and calmed to see Older Lloyd

"Yes sir!" Jason saluted, before summoning his plane and quickly flying.

A struggling Lloyd never bothered to see the tracker fully, only to see the five planes behind him. He then heard an explosion and saw one of the planes disappear from the tracker. He looked up and right to see Jason's plane.

"Jason!" Lloyd happily exclaimed

"No time for chitchat, blow this thing and let's go home!" Jason instructed happily, as he shot down the rest of the five

Lloyd then noticed a lever to his left that went from the front of the plane's cockpit and could be pulled to the way back of the cockpit, making it capable to go about half a metre. He noticed that the name of the lever was 'Boost Fire'

He decided to scream it out for some reason, just like when the Ninja uses their elements sometimes "Boost FIRE!" Lloyd exclaimed, gradually raising volume and leaning forward as he experienced a sudden boost of speed, he pulled it back even more and screamed "FULL POWER!"

Lloyd's plane experienced a surge of power, as it turned golden into kind of like a fiery Spinjitzu tornado. But it the height of the tornado was only the width of the plane, top to bottom.

Lloyd then leaned forward even more, and found the shaft to the main reactor, he smiled as he launched to 'Boost Fire' enhanced energy balls at the shaft, the hit was successful and then the energy balls went down the shaft.

Lloyd then pulled the Boost Fire lever back and the tornado around the plane decreased power and became smaller until it disappeared. Lloyd got out at a very high speed, as the very big super weapon was destroyed by a dramatic explosion, killing all of the warriors inside it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Jason cheered like he was hyper

"The battle's over guys!" Older Lloyd announced, showing his fixed plane  
"How'd you fix it so quick?" Lloyd confusedly asked, Jason merely smiled

"There was a damaged repair shop nearby" Older Lloyd answered

"Let's go back to Ninjago, the battle should be at a climax there" Jason announced

The three planes were headed for to Ninjago City, where the battle got lot more intense, especially after all the Elemental Masters sensed the death of the Emperor.

Wu sliced the heads off two Serpentine sent to attack him, seeing that the good guys were finally winning, the New Timeline Serpentine had joined the battle.

Wu looked up at the horizon, the battle is almost going to end, he just knew it, but for now, he was just going to help the others.

 **Well, the next chapter's going to be the last, making this story 25 chapters. The same number of chapters as the first non-time-travel fanfic I've ever read.**


	25. Chapter 25: A New Start

It's the final Chapter

 **Ultimate chapters come after penultimate chapters. Keep that in mind if you write stories. This chapter will be a final chapter/epilogue**

The battle had gotten a lot smaller, but more brutal for both sides, as more surviving troops from the other finished battles arrived at Ninjago city. Officially bringing the entire war to Ninjago city.

To Wu it was a bit poetic, since he had heard from Older Lloyd that the first place the Older Timeline's then-Master Chen; his then-apprentice Griffonstone, who was called Garmadon and all the older timeline Serpentine troops invaded Ninjago city first and foremost, this unpredictability of attacks caused Ninjago to become the Empire it became.

Wu wouldn't allow that anymore. This time, he was sure that all wars with Griffonstone have ended in Ninjago, though he didn't know how Griffonstone was killed.

To light elemental users, like Wu and his students Griffonstone's death seemed like a dark veil that covered a huge amount of space lifted to reveal a giant glowing light.

Though not all of the darkness that veiled everything was lifted, so Wu ventured a guess that either Griffonstone somehow survive or is dying slowly. Wu would like to venture the latter.

Elemental Masters have joined in the battle, all intent on ending it. While Lloyd Griffonstone had led Wu, Misako, Lloyd and the four main elemental masters into hiding, all the other elemental Masters joined together and rebelled against the Empire due to it's laws against the Elemental Masters.

The Elemental Masters had failed due to it's predictability. That's something Lloyd Griffonstone had utilised, what the Empire thought Elemental Masters would do to rebel, he had utilised that the Empire thinking that many soldiers would work to pull the entire Empire into a very huge battle.

Lloyd Griffonstone didn't just stay in one of the Empire's cells for almost his entire childhood and not learn anything.

"You will die!" Taa, the assassin for Griffonstone, screamed

"Am I? I faced many trials, including trials that don't belong to Ninjago, and you're just an assassin for an Emperor who apparently only knows Ninjago… who's the most skilled one here?" Wu asked, resisting the urge to laugh.

Three planes went down a tunnel, to find a toxic area, with a broken bridge, Lloyd remembered it as the place where he faced the first monster on his way to see Older Lloyd.

"Lloyd. Why couldn't you come to Kan'tinua village without breaking the bridge?" Older Lloyd sighed

"Sorry. I was caught up in battle" Lloyd apologised, embarrassed

"Do you know how long it took me to build that bridge, especially with the monster there?" Older Lloyd asked, frowning

"Ah… leave the kid alone, I would've done the same thing… in fact, I did, the first time I went to Ninjago during the Power Orb War" Jason recalled, making Older Lloyd frown

"So, Lloyd, ever heard of Dark Magic?" Older Lloyd asked, he could almost hear Garmadon screaming at him not to 'corrupt his son'

"Yeah… I used it twice, once when I opened the portal to the Cursed Realm" Lloyd then shivered as he continued "And while facing the Wind Monster"

"So that's what the spike of darkness was" Older Lloyd replied in a 'oh, so that's what happened' tone

"Yeah…" Lloyd mumbled

"Sorry then, but you'll need to use dark magic again, but I can teach you to control it. Mixing Dark Magic with Golden Power can result in…" Older Lloyd paused, obviously intending something

"It can result in a burst in the space-time continuum, opening a portal to a specified location, time and timeline" Jason continued what Older Lloyd was saying

"If it destroys Griffonstone's army, then I'll do it!" Lloyd firmly stated

"Good. Let's go quickly!" Jason ordered the two others, who both nodded

The three planes quickly got out of the toxic area and saw desert again, Lloyd was relieved to see desert that wasn't Gontroda, he hated that place, especially after what happened.

The three planes zoomed from the desert, quickly came along the blurs of green that was obviously the forest, everything blurred as the planes went at their full speed.

Wu was duelling Taa. The two moved away from each other, as they both looked right to see Kai standing there, though, his eyes were different, they were a more intense shade of orange.

Kai's hair was now no longer all brunette, instead, it had a more fiery orange tinge to it, though his clothing was the same. Everyone stopped to glance at Kai, who had apparently appeared out of nowhere.

"Kai…" Nya breathed, shocked at his changed appearance

"I hold the power of my older self, and myself, surrender, or I shall use that power" Kai calmly suggested

"No matter what, we always obey Griffonstone!" One Serpentine warrior exclaimed

"Griffonstone is defeated! Your empire is over!" Kai growled, as he activated his elemental blade, which was even more fiery and had a glow of gold on it. Wu widened his eyes.

"NEVER!" All the older timeline Serpentine shouted, as Kai curled his lips in a half-smile.

'Their loss', Kai thought, as he slowly raised his hand, all the Serpentine loyal to Griffonstone suddenly felt themselves picked up, all the newer timeline Serpentine loyal to Skales sighed in relief. Kai floated up as the Serpentine did.

"At least he identified usss" One Serpentine warrior loyal to Skales told the Hypnobrai General

"Yesss. It would've been horrible if he didn't" Skales remarked, as all the Older Serpentine were picked up and piled up into a giant ball of Serpentine.

That's when the three planes flown by the two Lloyds and Jason flew to Ninjago city. Wu smiled broadly, as he saw Taa flying into the ball. The planes disappeared, Jason fell to beside Wu, while Lloyd and Older Lloyd just fell in front of them.

"NOW!" Older Lloyd exclaimed, Lloyd focused all his anger, and shot it at the form of power.

Black power came out of Lloyd's hands, while Golden Power came out of Older Lloyd's hands, as they struck. Older Lloyd's eyes turned gold, as he began to chant a spell.

"Undercity no ni hairu hito-tachi o tsuihō pōtaru o sakusei shimasu." Chanted Older Lloyd, as a dark golden portal slowly opened, in order to banish the inhabitants of the Under-City.

The thing about the Under-City is that if a person is banished to the Under-City, they can't see someone who willingly went to the Under-City and vice-versa.

"Kai! Throw the pile of Griffonstone's servants down here!" Older Lloyd pointed at the portal once they were done

"Noted!" Kai shouted at them, as he threw his hands down, throwing 'the pile of Griffonstone's servants', as Older Lloyd put it, down the portal.

Kai used his newfound power to push the Serpentine down the portal, which was a little tight for the pile.

Screams of 'I hate you' and 'I will get my revenge!' were screamed as all of Griffonstone's minions were fit down the portal, which disappeared once they were all put in. The sky quickly turned back to blue, the cause being the sudden light that overtook the darkness.

Everything was back to normal, as Kai's fiery orange hair turned back to brown, and his intense orange eyes turned back to fiery red. Kai stopped flying and dropped down immediately, Older Lloyd and Lloyd both stopped using their elements.

"WE DID IT!" Older Lloyd exclaimed, raising both of his fists ecstatically

"Our burden is finally over" Older Zane intoned happily, coming up behind Older Lloyd

"Good job at killing the Emperor and the Apprentice, Kai" Older Cole smiled broadly  
Kai sighed, "It wasn't me who killed the Emperor, and I definitely didn't kill the Apprentice"

"What? Then… are they alive?" Wu asked, concerned for what them alive could mean for Ninjago, Jason, who was beside Wu, briefly glanced at the Sensei with the same feeling

"No. They killed each other, 'The Apprentice', turned good!" Kai exclaimed, in an urging tone

The atmosphere of the victory for Kai, Lloyd, Jason, Older Lloyd, Wu, Older Cole and Older Zane suddenly turned from happy to serious, as all their smiles faded, and the five stared at Kai.

"Really? The Apprentice was the murderous second-in-command of the Empire, and he turned good?" Older Cole asked, disbelieving

"Yeah. You don't have to believe me, but when the Emperor was torturing me, he picked up the Emperor and threw him into a pit of Dark Matter" Kai recounted, calmly

Silence took over, as elemental masters and Serpentine began cleaning up some bricks and rubble that remained from the war. An angry female civilian came up to Older Lloyd.

"Where were you all these past three months?!" The civilian asked, making Older Lloyd glance at her quickly.

The Ninja did not bunch of angry citizens of Ninjago mobbed the Elemental Masters and Serpentine for 'not helping justice'

Wu frowned, not that he had anything agains non-elemental masters, but there were times where Wu thought that the non-elemental master didn't really give the elemental masters credit sometimes for creating and protecting them.

"Oh right" Older Lloyd giggled, "I forgot"

He then turned and raised both of his arms, hands wide, he then cleared his throat, but not moving a bit. A gust of wind was felt by everyone, as Older Lloyd performed a very big spell he never performed.

The civilians stopped shouting and the Serpentine that was trying to barricade the citizens stopped barricading and they all looked at Older Lloyd, the Elemental Masters who never saw Older Lloyd were confused of how there were two Lloyds.

Due to the wind, no one really heard the words Lloyd Griffonstone said, but after his mouth stopped moving, Bright light shot out of the former Garmadon's hands, and a golden aura was formed around him that just got bigger.

An explosion of light made everyone fearful, as light blinded absolutely everything, and all everyone could hear was the pained screams of Lloyd Griffonstone.

Confused gasps and mummers were made once the screams stopped. No one could see a thing, only light. The Elemental Masters swore they felt many people waking from the dead at a very fast pace.

The light faded from everyone's eyes, as dead bodies strewn everywhere suddenly were standing up. The civilians and elemental masters all gasped. The Elemental Masters kept standing, as a little girl walked towards a man that had just been revived. The girl and the man conversed for a bit, until they both embraced

The Elemental Masters realised what Older Lloyd chanted, a rare revival spell! There was charred land where the still alive and unbanished Older Timeline folks were standing… and no older timeline people, excluding Nancy of course.

"Dad?" Nancy called out in desperation, as a tear fell from her eye. Great sadness overtook her as she realised what had happened

"Oh no… it seems that Older me is… simply… not there" Zane choked out

"I began to like Older Cole!" Cole growled angrily

"And I began to like all four, Older Jay was so funny!" Jay exclaimed sadly

Lloyd officially lost both of his dads. That was for sure. Tears came out of his eyes, as a distraught Misako came over to Lloyd.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Lloyd asked his mother seriously, looking at her

"Yes. He was… a good man, but ultimately, your father was the true one for me." Misako answered

"W-what now?" Lloyd closed his eyes in emotional pain

"We rebuild Ninjago, it continued without Older Lloyd, and it sure will without him" Misako answered, though not sure of it herself

Lloyd couldn't take it anymore, Misako hugged her son as he cried on her shoulder. Nancy put a hand on the piece of charred land where her father was. Jason came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I would have told him if he hadn't died" Jason bent his legs and went close to Nancy

"Yes. Now what? I simply cannot continue without my dad" Nancy sadly told Jason

"I am like… a noble in Kan'tinua Village, you could easily become an archive keeper there" Jason suggested, even he was sad of Older Lloyd's death

"I'm not going to become a librarian again. Maybe a cook, or maybe a waitress" Nancy thought out loud

"You can become both, at the more food-related sectors of Kan'tinua Village. We have very… sophisticated restaurants" Jason replied politely

"Thank you, Jace" Nancy wailed, as she started crying, Jason held her tight, as they both sat down fully.

Kai glanced at all the mourning ones, as he closed his eyes once again, his pain wasn't done yet, Older Kai and Older Lloyd were killed, and he would be lying if he said that he's too strong to cry out this one.

"Well, I might have not lost my Older self the same way you guys did, but it hurts all the same" Kai muttered to himself

"Kai, are you alright?" Nya came up behind Kai and asked, she hated to see everyone mourn at such a happy moment

"Yeah." Kai unconvincingly lied, as he walked straight ahead, everyone now needed to continue, Kai knew that, it would only take a while.

In another realm, Older Cole, Older Zane, Older Jay and Older Lloyd confusedly glanced at each other. They found themselves in a room made of stone, inscriptions on the walls, and no windows. There was a pedestal at the centre of the room, which the Older Timeline Ninja were right behind.

On the pedestal was a golden katana. The hilt was obviously 100% gold, while the blade looked more silver and… glowy, like an elemental blade. The blade had spikes coming out of it

"Welcome" A kind voice greeted, a man appeared. He looked exactly like Sensei Wu, except, his robes were fully gold and glittered

Older Lloyd widened his eyes in surprise, and asked confusedly "Dad?"

"Yes son, it is me, Old Timeline Wu" Older Wu answered, glancing at his other students

"Sensei!" Older Jay, Zane and Cole happily greeted then bowed in unison

"In basic, you four are all dead" Older Wu informed the four seriously.

The four gaped, dead? Older Lloyd wondered, that, since they were dead right after Older Lloyd cast the spell, shouldn't the other civilians be dead too?

"Dead? So… we live here or something?" Older Cole bluntly asked, Older Lloyd rolled his eyes, 'right to the point', he thought of Older Cole

"No. Only three of you will be transported to the Light Side for your good deeds, but the one who takes the Golden Blade, on the pedestal, will be able to live in the living plane. Make your choice wisely." Older Wu answered, before he faded and disappeared like the ghost he was.

Older Lloyd instinctively took a step back, as he glanced at Older Zane, the one who had forever been his teacher, and taught him the most, after Older Kai, who wasn't there.

"Lloyd, you're the youngest, you should take the sword" Older Cole motioned Older Lloyd

"No no, You take it, I want to see Nya again" Older Lloyd replied with passion

"You have Nancy to take care of. You need to teach the young ones" Older Zane pointed out, urging Older Lloyd to take the blade

"We have nothing else to do, while you, others depend on you, you are needed" Jay added, making Older Lloyd immediately give in to the urges

"Fine then, only because others need me, and plus, maybe it would be a bit selfish to let the others mourn" Older Lloyd replied to them with, as he gloomily walked forward.

Older Lloyd walked forward, the Golden Blade seemed to be humming with power as he came closer. It seemed to be… calling him. He widened his eyes in extreme fear. He questioned himself, 'Should I do this?' and, 'Why am I doing this?'

He closed his eyes and tried to quell his fear, he reassured himself and fear was replaced with confidence. Older Lloyd half-smiled as his confidence overtook his fear. He opened his eyes with fiery determination, his friends and former teachers were telling him to take the blade, despite he was saying no.

He realised that there were no one for his teachers, yet everything was for him, he had two children, a woman who loved him and students to teach. He had to be alive to have and do it all, he had so much to live for.

He quickly took steps forward with a powerful appearance, both of his hands slowly grasped the hilt of the blade, getting the rough feeling of the blade, he the raised the blade, which came out of the pedestal to reveal a long blade.

The blade was seeming to… sing to Older Lloyd, everything transformed, as the Golden Ninja's vision warped and blurred.

His clothes became more white and the blade teleported from his hands to being attached to his back. His utility belt disappeared, and his golden eyes glowed, becoming more white to make an whitish gold shade.

Older Lloyd was introduced to a very different environment, he looked down to see that he was on plains. Older Lloyd was not surprised to see his hands empty, as he already knew where the blade he picked up went.

Older Lloyd then looked up to see the sky, but it was bluer than any part of the sky in Ninjago, despite Kan'tinua Village's efforts to preserve the environment and make an environmentally friendly city, that was part of the morals of a Time Ninja.

But, he damn well was not in Ninjago, that's for sure. He looked ahead to see a palace, it looked like it was made of stone, and there was a… floating mountain behind it.

Older Lloyd was curious of where he was, he had a feeling that he wasn't in the Ninjago realm at all. He was at one of the fifteen other realms. He would find out where, in secret. He looked right to see two transports coming at him, he jumped out of the way just in time.

They were used for racing, that's for sure. Both of them were going so fast, that Older Lloyd only saw pale orange and green blurs only.

"Racing, huh?" Those were Older Lloyd's first words in this realm, as a half-smile curled the lips and he continued "I might be able to build a machine that travels back to Ninjago with… whatever the prize is for the official races here!"

 _The End._

 **Older Lloyd is apparently in another Realm, but that's what the sequel is for. Older Lloyd in another realm was the only way to keep Older Lloyd out of the way of Season 5. And Lloyd still needed to mourn the loss of his father, having another father figure simply wouldn't help at that stage. I actually think that Kai became leader due to something, and him having a lot more power that came out three months before Season 5 actually seemed logical for the 'something'.**

 **Anyway, the sequel's for continuing this story, and for the sake of it, has anyone seen the Lego TV show** ** _Legends of Chima_** **, since the sequel will be a crossover to that. Look out for the prequel:** ** _A Darker Ninjago._** **Also the sequel:** ** _Power of Love_**


End file.
